It's just not ma day! Part 3: The return
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Rogues back, but she dosen't remember anything about her life with the x-men....who's she married too! Eh eh eh, y'all are gonna hate me fer this one. ROMY! again (eventually)
1. Greif stricken

(A/N:.......................................JOHN!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down waveing* Erm,... they are actually the same, with lill differences cos' some things didn't work aswell as i wanted them too. So the basic story is the same...however, this is a totaly new one. Thank you everyone who reviewd my last story....and if you want Romy, y'all are gonna have to wait.....sorry, but its essential.)  
  
Chapter one. Grief striken.  
  
Kate walked along the darkend halls of the Xavior instituit, her small hands running along the wall as she skipped along in her socs and pink pajamas. She skipped up to the window at the end of the hall and flicked her long, blond curly locks over her sholders as her brown eyes fixed on the full moon. Kate was left at the school a month-or-so ago, when her mother, a waitress in town, dissapeard withought a trace, and her father didn't want to know her.  
  
The, now, 6 year old, staired at the moon for a moment in regret. She knew where her mother was, and she knew it was her fathers fault, she taped into his eyes the day before her mother 'wern't missing'. Kate sighed and looked away from the moon, and then continued to follow the hall around.  
  
It was 2am, she should have been in bed, but she couldn't sleep, something was trying to tap into her empath-power, but it wasn't strong enough to make the fix on her eyes.. where that particular power was focussed. It kept her awake, feeling something pushing at the barrier in her mind. Kate was on her way to the kitchen, still skipping in her socs, she had a craveing for chocolet ice cream and marshmellows. So she wen't into the kitchen, and silentley, dragged a stool from the table and collected the ingreedients, then scrambled onto the counter, and swong her legs off the edge as she loaded the sugar into her body, when the information that was pushing at her brain, finally piersed through and her eyes flaired an emerald green. She dropped her bowl and spoon, makeing a loud, smash-and- clang sound on the tiles.  
  
A smile blew across the girls face as the lights ficked on, with Logan and Scott at the kitchen door. Logan looked at the litle girl, who was fixed in a dase as the glowing green eyes turned to a pure brown again, and she jumped at the scenery change.  
  
Scott laghed, seeing the small child sitting on the edge of the counter, chewing at her tiney fingers with the icecream and sweets sitting next to her. "Sorry." She said sweetley as Scott lifted her up and shook his head.  
  
"You can't sneak about the mantion at this time in the morning Kate, especially not to get hyped up on sugar."  
  
"Sugah." She said as if correcting, her eyes flairing green quickley, and then brown again. He voice had taken on a strange acsent, but the two men couldn't quite pinpoint it.  
  
"I need to talk to the proffeser Mr. summers. Mah- My powers acting strange." She said, her eyes flairing green, and then dieing out to brown for the last time.  
  
"What was that?" Scott ast, refuring to the acsent trying to break through, and the flashing eyes.  
  
Scott set Kate down on the floor, and knelt down so as he was eyeleval with her.  
  
"I can't sleep anymore. It's like, theres something pushing at my head, trying to get in, but it cant quite make it.... but it did tonight, and it's gonna be a supprise to everyone." She gigled and grabed the marshmellows. "Can I take these back to my room, Mr. Logan?"  
  
Logan and Scott exchanged glances. "Go ahead kid." He siad. Kate grabed Logans hand and pulled him with her to her room as Scott laghed. *Ha! Logan got tucking-in duty.* Scott thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy got out of bed and streatched. It had been 6 months since the insident in Alaska, and Remy still expected to go and meet Rogue in the kitchen for breakfast. Every morning was the same, he'd get up, take a shower and then lose Rogue all over again when he realised that he was awake. Today, Remy didn't take a shower, he just put on a shirt and went downstairs.  
  
Remy was met in the kitchen by Kitty, who had just split up with lance, and was crying over her cerial. Remy walked behind her and picked the lock on Logans fridge, pulling out a botle of his beer, then locking it again. He opend the botle and sat on the side.  
  
"You know, *sniff* You like, shouldnt *sniff* take Logans beer. *Sniff* He'll like, skin you alive, *sniff*. Kitty said, lifting her puffy eyes to meet Remy.  
  
"Remy knows dis petite, he just planin on it." Remy said plainley as he brough the botle to his lips, and let the liquid slide down his throat.  
  
"So, like, are you still.....you know-"  
  
"Greevin'?" Remy offerd. "Oui. Remy be greevin'."  
  
"Lance dumped me. *sniff* this morning." Kitty took a tissue that Remy offerd her and wiped her eyes. "He said that *sniff* I was like, *sniff* A goody goody, and *sniff* he couldn't be with the enamy!" She said as the tears came again and she broke down.  
  
Remy finished the botle of beer, and discarded it, then put a hand on Kittys shoulder. "It'll get better petite. Don worry.....Remy be goin, do y' need him t' get sombody?"  
  
"No Remy. *sniff* It's like, alwright. Im just being stupid *sniff* anyway. Everyone said it like, wouldnt work out between us." Kitty taped Remys hand and forced a smile at him, then he walked out of the room.  
  
Remy walked into the rec room, to find kate sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels on the tv, lazily. She turned to Remy and smiled.  
  
"Morning Rem-rems." Kate left the chanel on Kerrang, with a song called In the shadows by The Rasmus, she started swinging her feet to the music, as her eyes flaired emerald green.  
  
Remy looked at the tv, he recognised the song. It was one that Rogue listend to allot when she was flicking through the music channels. Remy sat down next to Kate and looked at the tv. 'Damn, dis loseing people y' love hurts. Now I r'member why I never stuck t' one woman...' He thought  
  
"Don't feel like that Remy, it hurts me inside." Kate said with tears in her eyes, tapping into Remys emotions. She was a child and hadnt masterd the art of mental blocking, so any emotions in the room were raceing to her.  
  
"Remy neet t' tach y' how t' block dat one o' des days." Remy said to the girl as he watched a tear slip from her eyes. She wasn't hideing what he was feeling. "Don' cry Kate."  
  
"I can't help it..... you feel to much." She said, her voice shakey. Then her eyes changed from green to red on black, mirroring Remys eyes. Remy sat up startled .  
  
"Don do dat." Remy said, seeing the kid reading something from his future. He watched the litle girls face pale, then she opend her mouth to speak, Remy put his finger to her lips. "Remy don wonna know."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Non. Remy don wonna know antin bout his future."  
  
"But if I don't tell you, you wont be ready for it."  
  
Remy shook his head at her and smiled, watching her eyes go back to green, and then to brown. Then she smiled at him, but the smile didn't last long. Kate clutched her chest and gasped. She looked around, trying to find the sorce of the emotional pain that she was feeling.  
  
"STOP IT!" She squeeled as she started to cry again. Then she stood up to the window and looked outside, seeing Alistor walking down the drveway.....thats where the pain was comming from. "Remy, how do I block this.....it hurts to much." She chocked out and fell to the floor, turning week from exsessive power use. Remy scooped her up and ran her into the Proffesers office.  
  
(A/N: 'Member kate? well, she's important for the first part of this story..... and if you havent guessed, shes an empath, also a precognative, aswell as telapathic, she's a powerfull litle girl, but she cant mentally block things cos' she dosent know hoe, and her empath and precognative power is tapped into via the eyes........ Alistors back! Yay, glad I didn't fire him after all huh?) 


	2. Building a past

(A/N: Yea....im back again with my annoying spelling and grammer....and dodgey updateing times.....anyway, NO-ONE will want to read this fic after you find out the...erm....erm....well, just read it, but I warn you...it's slightley twisted. But thats Alistors emagionation for you.)  
  
chapter two: Building a past.  
  
Rogue woke up. She was in a hospital bed with a tag around her wrist. She looked around at the unfamiliar room, hearing the steady hum of an air conditioner. She bagan to panic because she couldn't remember anything at all besides what she had done since she woke up. She looked to each side of her, her breath catching and becoming more rapid as total fear set in. The doors swong open and a man walked in. He looked around 30 years old, with white hair, he was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.  
  
She looked at the man as he smiled to her and sat at the end of the bed, takeing her hand. She frowned, for some reason the feeling of skin-on-skin just didnt seem right. She opend her mouth to speak, but her voice wouldnt work.  
  
"Ssssh." The man interupted. "It's alright Marie, your safe." The mans deep voice said.  
  
"Marie?" She wisperd. Her head was spinning, and nothing made sence. "Who are you?" Her voice was tired, low and cracked.  
  
"You don't remember?" The man stated, reather than asked.  
  
"Ah don't remember anythin'" She said, tears now forming in her eyes.  
  
The man shifted closer to her and cuped her cheek in his hand, and then picked up her left hand pointing to her ring.  
  
"Im Eric, your husband." He started. "And you are Marie......"  
  
"Wha am ah so confused." She said, rubbing her head and letting the tears slip. Why didn't she remember, it was so disstressing.  
  
"You have a mental illness, and a week ago you blacked out, you had an episode, that left you in a coma, and seems to have left you with amnesia..... Ill get a doctor." He said, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Rogue looked down to her hand and saw the gold band around her finger and then to the door. This didn't feel right.  
  
When the doctor came in, he told Rogue that she had short term amnesia, and that her memories would come back to her with time, but also the memories that her mental illness produces will come through and confuse her, so she has to have a shot of clear blue liquid every night, before going to bed, and a shot of clear liquid whenever she feels confused. But if things get too bad, there was a dark, thick liquid that she had to have injected into her neck. Eric took Rogue to his mantion and showed her into her room, which she compleatley didnt recognise, and left her there, closeing the door behind him. Rogue sat down, uncomfortable on the bed and staired into space.  
  
~*~*~*~ Meanwhyl.-  
  
Eric walked across the hall and into his own room, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Pietro?" He paused. "Bring me Mastermind, and make it quick." He hing up and awaited his son.  
  
Moments later Pietro was standing in the room, with the thin and messy looking man who Magneto had gotten to take Rogues memories away before. Magneto stood up and walked over to the fire place. He dismissed Pietro and looked at Mastermind.  
  
"I need you to get to work emidiatley. Her mind is compleatley blank, so you have a clean area to work with. She must believe that she is my wife, and that she has a mental illness, we don't want a repeat of what happend last week. You must make sure that she has no memory of her entier life as the mutant named Rogue. she will be very powerfull...... She is so powerfull that even I wont be able to controle her if she turns on me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Magneto. Ill start now shall I?"  
  
"Yes. And remember. I wan't this doing corectley, I have the ultimate weapon in my grasps, and I dont want it getting away."  
  
"Ofcorse." The man said, placeing his fingers together and lookeng at the powerfull mutant that stood infront of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat on a chair, upside down, sniffleing and wipeing tears from her eyes as she hung her feet over the back of the chair. Jean walked up to her and stood over her.  
  
"Are you alwright?" She ast softley.  
  
"No." She sniffled out. "My life is over.... Lance dumped me."  
  
"That dosent mean that your life is over kitty." Jean said warmley as Kate skipped over and placed her hand on Jeans and smiled up at the red-head and kneeled down infront of the upside down Kathrine Pryde. Kates eyes glased over and turned blue.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Kitty, your not meant to be with Lance..... he's calling you, he wants to get back together with you..... but don't. The new one is nicer than Lance.... and he's closer aswell." Kate said and handed Kitty the phone as it rang. "Tell him no." Kate said, then got up and began to skip away, her eyes turning emerald green, so she spone to Jean. "Thers somebody at the door Miss Grey." Kate turned around and walked off into the kitchen, getting a hug from Amanda, who was staying with Kurt for the day.  
  
Jean turned to the door, and jumped as she heard a knock. She walked towards it and opend the door, seeing a girl that looked strangley familiar, but not quite. She had pale skin, and emerald green eyes, coverd in blue eyeshadow, and white eyeliner. The woman smiled awkwardley at the red head, and pushed back some chin-length black strands of hair behing her ear.  
  
"Hi, Im hear to see...err" She looked at a peice of paper in her hands. " Err... Proffeser Xavior...." She said quietley.  
  
Jean steped aside and offerd a warm smile at the woman, who was wearing a figure comfy leather coat, and pants, with stiletto heeld boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun, held in place by two black, gothic-looking chopsticks. The woman looked around 24, and was holding a large black sack, probabley filled with clothes.  
  
"And your name is?" Jean ast, as she headed towards Xaviors office.  
  
"Oh, im sorry. My name is Teren.... Teren Whyet." The woman replied.  
  
Alistor chose that moment to hop down the stairs, and stop at the beuty in the hallway. His jaw dropped, seeing the woman who looked so much like his best friend, Marie- no Rogue. He took in a breath and the woman looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong honny?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-N-no. You....you just look like someone....someone I know-knew." He said, correcting himself.  
  
"Oh." The woman said with a quick flash of a smile. Teren walked over to the office which Jean was standing at and walked inside, takeing in the rich look of the whole building as she walked through it. The double doors behind her closed, and Teren found herself looking at a balled man in a wheelchair.  
  
"Hello Miss Whyet....I take it your hear, following a lead of a cirtain familie member?" Charles said with a welcoming smile.  
  
"How did you...."  
  
"Im a telapath. You do realise where you are don't you?"  
  
"Yea, the mutant school thats all over the news." She said withought emotion.  
  
"That is correct......But, your not a mutant...are you?"  
  
"No proffeser Xavior. But, Ive been lead to believe that, the girl im looking for, is a mutant."  
  
"Ah. yes, Your litle trip around Mississippi.... allot of stories I see. Most of which are empty...but the one which brought you hear....that one is the truth. Your sister, did live hear." Charls' face lost the smile. "But, Im afraid she's no longer hear."  
  
Teren adjusted herself in the chair that she was now sitting on. "Please Proffeser, I have to find her, she's the onley one left..."  
  
"Im sorry Miss Whyet. But,..... Our Rogue, your sister, unfortunatley passed away, 6 months ago."  
  
Taren closed her eyes and sighed. She had come so far, and learnt so much about her familie that she never met....and all to have the 12 years that she had speant searching her past, torn away, wasted. She was 6 months too late.  
  
"H....How?" Teren ast quietley, her voice shakey.  
  
"It wasn't pleasent." Charles said quietley.  
  
"SHIT! all this time....God, Ive spent so many years of my life on this. Now thers no-one left, Its just me." She said with tears in her eyes. The dissapointmeant even stronger than when she found out that both her mother and her father were dead, because the search was over. There was a knock at the door, and the small form of the 6 year old put her head around the door, her long blond curles falling to the side.  
  
"I need to talk to you prowfesser....on your own." Kate said quietley, her eyes were a bright emerald green, and glowing slightley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat on the bed, just breathing, her head was blank, and withought knowing it, she reached for something around her neck.... something long....important, special in someway. She found nothing, and looked to her chest as if she was expecting to see something there. 'What am ah lookin fer?........damn it, if ah could just remember.' Rogue's eyes snapped open when her door unlatched, revieling the scrauney form of the mutant named Mastermind. He was creepy looking, and gave Rogue the da-ja-vous feeling that you somethimes get.  
  
(A/N Before you say anything.....SEPERATE ROOMS! YES THEY ARE IN SEPERATE ROOMS! Even I couldn't bring myself to write them like a normal married couple could i! Oh, and Mags looks around 30 cos' of that machine thingy that he stole and got into.... it did make him younger right? Well for my stories sake it did. How old is Mags anyway? If anyone can tell me, Ill give you a free date with Alistor......and a cookie....im not stingey..) 


	3. Reincarnated

(A/N: Okay, lets have a recap!!!!!--------------Last story- Remy joined the x-men cos he was being hunted down by the Acolytes. Rogue and Alistor had a fling behind Remys back, but he found out and forgave her for it. Then Rogue was kidnapped, and in the end of the last story she fell off of the cliff because Alistor couldn't keep a grip on her. Now everyone blames him for Rogues "death". Kate got dumped at the mantion after her father (the guy that Ali threatnd in the alley when Rogue was being beaten up in the last story...curtis..) killed her mother and dumped her. Her eyes change colour when she links into someones emotions, or is seeing a peice of someones near future......erm.....if you dont know who kate and alistor are, then you have to read the previous story to this one......Rogue is now married to Magneto, after he took her from Alaska....remember she touched Logan just before she fell...so she heald..... he brainwashed her....yea, again....and now she belives that she has a mental illness that is controled by the three seirums that featured in the last chapter.........................ok, I think thats all.....)  
  
Chapter 3: Reincarnated.  
  
The Xmen were suited up and ready to go. There was a break in at a near by museum, and the Proffeser had noticed something strange whyl he was useing ceribro, after listening to what kate had to say. So he sent some of his x- men to check it out. Onix, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Iceman and Gambit were ready to leave. Everyone els was stuck back at the mantion, greeting the new 'student', and settleing her in.  
  
Alistor had gotten back to the instituit a few days before, explaining that after he left, he wen't looking for Mystique, but every lead he got on her, eventually went cold, so he returned to the instituit. Still looking like his usual happy-go-lucky self, but inside he was burning up. He put on the black and sky blue suit with a sigh. The last time he wore it was when he caught the last glimpse of Rogues emerald green eyes. He remebmberd that warm day, on the road just outside of Bayville, when his truck broke down, and the gothic beutey saved his day by fixing his truck. Then walked away.  
  
Alistor smiled at the memory, and then rememberd all the times that he met her out of school, and wished that he didn't pull the trick on her that he did. He wished he had never kissed her, or even touched her for that matter. The one friend in his life that was even a good friend, and he had to change that. If he hadnt have kissed her, she wouldn't have taken that walk so late at night, to figure things out and she wouldnt have been snatched. If he could do one thing, he would give his life for hers.  
  
"Ready?!" Scott snapped to him.  
  
"Grow up Scott." Alistor said calmley as he passed him and got into the van. Being shunned by Kitty. She wasn't talking to him because he left withought telling her, they were supposed to be friends. If any one of the team had been telling the truth, they would say that they all hated Alistor. They blamed him for letting Rogue fall, even though, he was the onley one who reached her in time to even try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Onix walked into the museum, his crystal covoured form reflecting light all over the place. He waved to everyone els to come into the area, and then continued to take the lead and head in to the main exibit area, haveing Iceman take out all the cameras. Cyclops pushed passed Onix and assumed his leader possision, then signaled everyone to stop, when he saw the form of a woman, dressed from head to toe in black. She was sucsessfilly stealing a huge ruby from a glass box.  
  
Her whole head was coverd so as onley her eyes were visable. She slipped the ruby into a black velvet bag and tied it onto her belt. then walked their way. Scott stepped out, makeing the woman jump and stop in her tracks. Her eyes were now in focus, and when Remy saw them, he froze. It couldn't be.  
  
Five men, wearing the same clothes as the woman stepped up to them and a fight broke out. Alistor powerd up, and threw the first energy bolt, closley followed by Scott and Bobby. Whyl they were fighting, the woman tried to make her escape, when Remy extended his staff and held it at arms length infront of the woman so as she couldnt get out. A scowl turned in her eyes and she charged at the cajun, knocking him back into the wall. She swong him around and punched him down, so as he skidded across the waxed, marbel floor.  
  
The woman and Gambit wrestled around on the floor for a whyl, until Gambit pinned her to a wall, and took off the head mask. Makeing him jump back in fear, the auburn hair, and the white streaks frameing her face, with those menaceing green eyes that showed no recognition of him at all. He stumbled to the floor and looked up at the woman he knew onley as his Rogue. He gatherd himself up and just staired at her for a second. This isn't posible.  
  
"Whats wrong. Ya supprised ta see a girl behind that mask." An evil smirk played on her face, and she took off the glove to her left hand and held it to Remys face as he remained speachless. Remys eyes flicked over the pale skin, and noticed a wedding band on her wedding finger. Remy gulped and kicked his love away from him before her leathal skin could touch him.  
  
"Rogue? Why are y' doin dis?" Remy said as she stood up glairing at him. She swong her leg at his head, and he ducked.  
  
"Who the hell is Rogue." She spat out as she swong another kick. She grinned, with a cirtain evil nature to it. "And ah don't know you." She said as her heavy boot hit Remy in the chest, and sent him skidding into the same room that everyone els was in. Remy staggard up, as everyone turned and saw Rogue, who swong her hand to the left, and everyone raised off the ground and tumbled that way. Rogue raised her arms from her sides to above her head, as a wind wipped around her. Then she looked at the group and smirked as she shot iceikles at everyone, makeing them dive out of the way. Then Rogue shot an optic beam at them and dissapeard with a poof of sulpherous smoke.  
  
The people bagan to retreat, and when the x-men got outside to try and stop them, they were gone. Everone was shocked, so shocked that it was makeing tham feel sick. Rogue was very much alive, but she didn't know any one of them, and she was powerfull as hell. This can't be good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy stormed into Xaviors office, opening both of the doors makeing his trench coat fly out behind him. His face in a full scowl. Behind him were the rest of the team that took that mission. Logan, Ororo and Hank were talking to the proffeser when they burst in.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau.... Please, in future knock before you enter." Xavior ast as he set his cup down.  
  
"Cut de crap Xavior! Did y' know dat Rogue was at de museum?!" Remy demanded, slamming his hands into the desk infront of Charles, his demonic eyes glowing with angar. The rest of the team stopped behind him, glairing daggars at the balled man behind the desk.  
  
"Yes. I did." He admitted Quietley as he hung his head.  
  
Logan looked at him in shock. He still thought that his daughter was dead.  
  
"Den why din't y' tell us! What append t' 'er! She don' know any of us!" Remy hissed at the older man.  
  
"I don't know. Ceribro dectedted her useing her powers a few days agao, and I wanted this looking into. But I didn't want any of you to get your hopes up."  
  
"So, like, whats wrong with her-" Kitty started but was cut of by Remy who spoke again.  
  
"When did she get maried?!?" He demanded, not even acknowlageing that Kitty had spoke. Everyone looked at Remy as if he'd gone crazy, then looked at the proffeser.  
  
The proffeser looked to his hands and then looked to Logan who was still speachless in shock, not onley was his daughter not dead, but she was married aswell.. He took in a deep breath and sighed out loudley.  
  
"Well, From what I can find out- well, from what Kate has picked up, Rogue has been married for 5 months. To....." He paused.  
  
"To who!" Remy demanded, knowing the old man didn't want to say this.  
  
"To....Magneto." He said, looking Remy deep in the eye, watching his face pale, as he swallowed hard and stepped back, away from the desk. Then stormed out of the office.  
  
"Who's Magneto?" Alistor ast as everyone looked at each other shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat at the table in the kitchen, stiring up the melted icecream in her bowl as she staired right through it. She couldn't believe that her friend was married to thair enamy, what was the deal. She would never willingley marry him. 'He's so old.' she thought. She sighed and blinked, for the first time in 10 minuets. Bobby sat across from her and tapped the table to bring her out of her daydream.  
  
"You ok?" He ast.  
  
"Yea, Im like fine. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and found my best friend after she was supposed to be dead, THEN i like, find out that she's married to our strongest enamy. Ofcorse Im like, alright!"  
  
"Wow, calm down kitty. I was just asking....... you know, its nice to be ast when youre feeling like crap."  
  
"No, thats where your wrong. Its obvious that Im like, not alright, so stop being such a jerk and like, leave me alone."  
  
"Sorry." He said softley, makeing a rose out of ice and setting it on the table infront of her. "Forgive me?" he ast quietley with two raised eyebrows.  
  
"Thats sweet." She said quietley, looking wiped out.  
  
"You should get some sleep." He said to her. Kitty just nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
(A/N:......... Rogue can kick ass easily now eh eh eh ......never mind.) 


	4. Vine and Hysteria

(A/N: Yea...erm.... Im sorry about the sickening idea about Rogue 'n' mags.... but 'member people, it aint a real marrage. Its fake to the end....as in, no shared rooms, no shared beds...no nastyness....just buisness. And....erm....I promis a litle 'kind' Romy in a couple of chapters or so....but not yet-----dosent Rogue kick ass!YaYrOgUe!)  
  
Chapter 4. Vine and Hysteria  
  
Rogue,sat in a tree, looking over the grounds of her 'husbands' mantion. She knew that there was something wrong with this, but everytime she was on the edge of figuring it out he would give her that injection, and everything just wouldnt matter. She took in a deep breath. Something about that man. With those demonic eyes, beutifull eyes. He was so familiar, why was he so familiar.  
  
Rogue sighed and drifted out of the tree, landing gracefully on the grass, it was warm, yet it was winter, her bere feet playing on the soft mossy grass. She was wearing a white skirt, that was long enough to touch her ankles, with a white tank top. No make up, she felt fake, like this wasnt her. She suddenley went faint as a ......a memory? passed through her mind.  
  
//She was standing on a balconey, she heard a noise and turned to find the guy from the museum standing infront of her. He smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her gentley. His lips were so warm, and his eyes so captivateing.//  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and collapsed to her knees, her head was hurting so much, and she didn't know why.  
  
"Eric!" She shouted, she didn't want her husband to give her the shot, but she was scared.  
  
She clutched her head and moments later, felt two, heavy, hands grab her sholders, then be pulled up, and taken inside the house. after around 5 minuets, after an injection, she began to feel a litle better-no, calmer. She opend her eyes, to see Magneto looking over her. She was laying on a couch.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me when you started feeling confused." He ast.  
  
"Ah didn't realise that ah was feeling confused." She closed her eyes and sat up, rubbing at her temples. "Eric? Wha do ah have ta have those injections, ah don't remember wha."  
  
"Because of your headachs." He said softley. "Your illness."  
  
"Ah remember now." She said with a smile. "It's a mental illness isn't it?" she said, almost unsure.  
  
Magneto noded at her and brushed her hair from her face. "You should sleep now." He said, scooping up her tired form, and walking her to her bedroom, then crossed the hall into his own.  
  
@~*@~*@~*  
  
Magneto had married the young girl one month after he alterd her memory, to set the scene for her new life, in which she was mentally ill, the condition was controled by a sierum...a seirum which realy amplified the powers that she 'borrowed' in the passed. The sierum also controlled the mamorys that kept trying to beat their way through into her mind, and the power which made her skin leathal.  
  
Magneto had learnt about Mystiques plan to have her daughter killed, and sent his Acolytes to save the girl and bring her back to him. The Acolytes however, onley got there in time to see her fall, and break through the iced over lake that was beneath the cliff. Colossus dug out her body and took her to the nearest base, later finding out that she was thoring out and all her injorys were healing. Thats when Magneto had Mastermind work his magic on her memory, changeing her state of mind, and makeing her forget everything about her past.  
  
However, the effects of the 'treatmeant' were temporary, so a seirum was produced to keep her real memories away for a few hours after every shot. This chemical was mixed in with the seirum that had been created to bring all of the powers that Rogue had absorbed, to her use, and cancel out her absorbing skin untill such a time as when she needed to use it. They rushed out the seirum, so it was weakley tested, so the scientists didn't know the effects that the seirum was haveing on her body.  
  
@~*@~*@~*  
  
Rogue sat up in her bed after Magneto had left the room and walked over to her closet. She changed into some normal jeans and a pair of sneakers, then floated herself out of her window and wen't into town. She knew the place, but everything seemed unreal, like a dream that she was in. She walked to the mall and for some reason went into a bookshop, and picked up a book, then paid for it and walked out, reading it as she walked.  
  
She bumped into a girl with long black hair and turned to face her. She was about to apologise when she noticed the outstanding emerald green eyes, that were exactley the same as hers, and so was the shade of skin, and the lips. The other girl stopped aswell, she looked as if she recognised her.  
  
"Im sorry, I wasnt looking at where I was going." The stranger said, and then turned, hesitentley, to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue got back 'home' and sat on the couch, reading her book. She listend to the words as she said them in her head, after reading them off the page. It seemed so strange, so quiet in her head, why was it so quiet?. Then suddenley thought 'ah miss this' not knowing why she had thought it in the first place. Then a voice startled her.  
  
"Ive told you before that your not to leve the mantion." Magneto said, as he walked into the room and took the book from her. "Your not well enough to be outside on your own. What if your mind decides to take that time to slip, and fall into one of your delugions."  
  
Rogue staired into those icey blue eyes. He looked so, uncaring. "Ah know. Ahm sorry, but ah had ta get out. It juss gets so....clostraphoc somtimes."  
  
"Well, that is just something that you have to deal with. now please, don't go behind my back." Magneto snaped at her, throwing the book to the floor.  
  
"Ahm not Your prisoner!" She yelled and then closed her mouth. 'Where did that come from'.  
  
Magneto shook his head, then turned to a case on the coffe table and pulled out a seringe, but inside, wasn't the normal clear liquid. This stuff was dark blue, and the last time she had it, was when she used her power to throw him across the room after he yelled at her. He gave it to her to teach her a lesson, and she never wanted to be put into that kind of sleep again.  
  
"Ahm sorry Eric." She said, swallowing hard and looking to her fidgeting hands. "Ah don't need that. Ahm just tired thats all."  
  
"No! Your not tired, your slipping back to how you were before we were married. Your becoming unreachable."  
  
"No. Please." She sobbed out. "Ah can controle it. ah don't even feel confused." She pleaded with him, not to have the injection.  
  
"Im sorry Marie, but you know what the doctors say. If you get violent at all, then you have to have the medication."  
  
"Please. Ahl...." She closed her eyes, letting a tear drop. She was confused, very confused. She was replaying scenes in her head that couldnt possabley be real, could they? She stood up and looked to her feet. She could easily take him down with her powers, but she was scared of him.  
  
Magneto ground his teeth and sighed, dropping his arms to his sides."Can you promis me that your mind isn't slippin?" He said, lowering his tone. Rogue nodded, and he brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tears away. "Then go to your room, and work on the plans for the next museum hit. Remember, we need these gems, or this wont work."  
  
Rogue noded and walked, briskley, away, up to her room. Now she did feel fake, something about this life didn't quite figure. Rogue began to recall memories and people, how was she seeing these people. Who were they. She didn't feel mentally ill, but she was constantley told how ill she was, yet she was first in command over the Acolytes. She gave thair orders, and training sessions. Why would someone who is mentally ill be alloud to have so much controle over her husbands plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Rogue was at the Acolyte base, closest to Bayville. Her husband had conned yet another two powerfull mutants into joining his teem, and Rogue had to test them, to see how good thair abilities are.  
  
She stood in the center of a dome like room. She had just had her shot, and was feeling her usual bitter self after haveing the usual clear blue shot in the mornings. She was wearing a pair of low cut leather pants, with stilettoe boots, along with a deep red, strapless top. Her arms were bere, apart from the wrist length, leather gloves on her hands.  
  
Her hands were behind her back as she stood, awaiting the new arivals, ocasionally glanceing over the three Acolytes who stood, unmoveing infront of her. Sabertooth, Colossus and Pyro. She bagan to frown, makeing Pyro gulp. He rememberd the last time she was frustraited. He was sen't flying across the room, then had a metal bar wraped around him. Knocked him out for two days.  
  
Magneto took that time to float into the room, with a young man and a young woman following behind. Pyro let out a relieved sigh and continued to stair at the wall behind Rogue. Magneto set himself down on the floor, and signaled the two young mutants to stand in line, so they did.  
  
Rogue looked them over. Siblings obviousley, brother and sister Vinessa and Anton DeValie. The girl was aged around 20, with a well toned bodey, as if she lifted waights every day. She had dark skin, of mixed race with icy grey eyes, she was around 5 foot tall. Her hair was blond, long to the middle of the back, with the last 2 inches died red. She wore red cargo pants, with a red tank top, and black gloves with the fingers missing. The young girls arms were bere, but on them, were black tatoos of vines of some sort, leading all the way to her elbows. Her power was that she was able to release the tatoos on her arms, and outstreatch the vines to take ahold of anything that shewanted, and squeeze the life out of it. Her code name was Vine.  
  
The male was 6 foot tall, with middle arm legth blond hair, made into drealocks, he was 16 years old. He also had dark skin, with grey eyes, and an extremeley well toned body. He wore a black vest-type shirt, with red cargo pants that were tucked into his black boots. He also wore black gloves with the fingers cut out. He was able to create a blinding white light, that will temporarily blind anyone who sees it. His code name was Hysteria.  
  
Rogue looked them over once more, then smiled and put on a pair of sun glasses, as did Vine and Magneto, and smiled. Nodding at Hysteria, as he closed his eyes and began to glow. Then, moments later, the light pulsed out from his body, and Colossus, Pyro and Sabertooth fell to the floor, covering thair eyes.  
  
"Perfect." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was in the second museum, and was leading the Acolytes through the break in. She got in, got out, and gave the two gems to Colossus, and the Acolytes left. Rogue had just had her shot, so she was thinking 'clearley'. She was about to get onto her motorcycle when a beam of white light hit her keys from her hand. She spone around to see a group of people standing around her.  
  
All of the x-men were standing behind her. She looked around and growled to herself. She didn't need this right now. She was very buisey.  
  
"Rogue? Please, we just want to talk with you." Storm started as she stepped forward, with Spike close behind.  
  
"She ain' Rogue no more." Gambit corrected.  
  
"Y'all are the x-men aint ya?" Rogue said with a sigh.  
  
"Yea. And so were you." Scott said, as he stepped closer.  
  
Rogue had a sudden flash of a diner, and being dragged into a car. She shook it off and took one step closer. "Back off or ahl have ta hurt ya."  
  
"Can't you see. Your Out numberd by 6. 7 of us, one of you." Icman said as he stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ya chalengin' meh kid?" She said with a smirk.  
  
"No. Were not.....come on stripes....it's just us." Logan started.  
  
"Realy. Well ah don't know who y'all are so, ah gues ya should leave." Rogue said, she turned her head to Jean, who had her fingers on her temples. "Stop it!" She yelled at the girl who was trying to get into her mind. She waved her hand and Jean wen't flying, so Scott reached for his viser and he wen't the same way, after she had taken his viser and crushed it.  
  
Storm didn't wan't to fight, but she had to, and her and Iceman started towards Rogue, who roled her eyes back and stomped onto the floor, makeing it shake, so everyone lost thair balence and fell. Rogue and Storm took the fight way up into the air, useing so much power that a feild of electrical energy spone around them, caused by the static that they were both creating.  
  
Rogue zaped Storm with electricity and used her telekanesis to smack Storm into the ground, with plenty of force. She landed again and coverd herself in a layer of black crystal, and powerd up, shooting out beams of white light at everyone els, with 4 times as much power as Onix had. Logan shot out his claws and stepped towards Rogue, when he felt all the metal in his body start to twist, as Rogue held out her hand and made a twisting motion.  
  
Even shot out some spikes at Rogur, but she telaported away, reapearing behind him, then phased through a kick, and sent Evan flying Into Beast. Rogue felt herself being lifted off the floor so she turned to Jean and used her power against her. Onley Rogue was at least 6 times stronger that Jean.  
  
"Stop this!" A voice bellowed out, and everyone turned to see Magneto floating in the air, just outside of the battle. Rogue imediatley stopped and walked over to him, her head bowed down on her chest as if in shame.  
  
Rogue shook her head at the pain that just occurd from no-where. She fell to her knees week, and Remy twitched, he wanted to go to her. "Ah think ah need mah shot." She said, clutching her temples. Magneto held out his hand and she took it, then passed out in his arms. Magneto left withought a fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up in her room. She had a nightmare about a child being beaten and abused, and another where a man was being operated on. She gasped and went into the batheroom, splashing her face with cold water. She looked at her reflection, she looked sick. Her skin was paler than normal, and her eyes were sunken in. She felt week all the time, and useing her powers made her worse, along with every shot of the seirum what she took. She clutched the shower cutain as she collapsed to the floor, knocking a glass which smashed in the bath.  
  
She leaned up against the wall, and breathed heavy, and hard. Then Magneto came into the room, sitting on the floor infront of her. Her vision was becomming blurey, but she could just make out him takeing a seringe from his pocket.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, flinging her hand out, and throwing the seringe across the room. "Keep it away from me! Ah don't need it." She screamed at him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as her breathing calmed. She opend her eyes and stood up, faceing Magneto. "Ahm fihn...... see, ah don't need the shot." She said plainley before walking out of the room and getting back into her bed.  
  
"Marie?" Magneto started.  
  
"It was just a nightmare thats all." She said as she sat up to face him, switching the light on.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You." She said looking to her hands.  
  
"Me? What happend?" He said, now sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ah was followin ya, flyin over new york. because you hurt somone...and me... then something happend and I started ta fall, untill an angel caught me." She lied about her nightmare, this was one of the memories that flashed before her eyes when she was late for her shot. She watched a wave of panic, that lasted a split second run over her husbands face, then she smiled at him, she shouldn' have said that. 


	5. Kate's prophacey

(A/N: Huloo! Can i just say that------Alistor=Onix...Kate....Hysteria and Vine...are all OCs... and Im sorry for haveing so many OCs but I need em!!!! Sorry fer spelling.....sorry for the screwed up idea of mags and Rogue and sorry fer........? What am i sayin sorry for??? Aaaaah haaa I know...to make huge ass authers notes to dalay your reading time eh eh eh. Anyway, short chapter----- Romy in the next one, I promis!! )  
  
CHAPTER 5: KATE'S PROPHACEY  
  
After the team returned to the mantion after haveing there ass' kicked by Rogue, they changed to casual clothes and all sat in the rec room, talking about the events to the proffeser. A young woman walked into the room.  
  
"Did you find her?" She ast, pushing back some strands of black hair.  
  
The girl was dressed in leather, black leather, bell bottom, pants, with black stiletto heeld boot. She wore a low, v front halter top that showed off a tatoo of a black rose on her hip. Her hands were placed on her hips as her emerald green eyes frantically awaited an answer. She was the double of Rogue, onley a litle older.  
  
Remy staired for a moment, he hadn't met the new guest yet... The eyes were eyactley the same. Remy shook the thought from his head and looked at the girl confused.  
  
"Ah, Teren, please join us." The proffeser started, and Logans ears tweeked. "Team, this is Teren Whyet."  
  
Alistor chuckled at everyones responce. He had already met Teren earlyer and gotten over the shock of the similarity that she had to thair lost team mate.  
  
"Yes, well. She is Rogues astrainged sister. Her mothers first child, whom was given up for adoption, due to some complications. She turned up just the other day, looking for Rogue, who by then whe had figured that she was back in town. Altho Teren is not a mutant, she will be staying hear untill we can figure out some information on Rogue."  
  
"Ororo, was she there?" Teren pleaded.  
  
"Yes, she was." Ororo answerd.  
  
"Wait!" Logan shouted. "This is Stephaneys first kid?" He continued. "And she came looking for Rogue?"  
  
"Yes, Logan, please calm down."  
  
"No, Chuck, you seem to be keeping a hell of allot from us just latley." Logan said, now standing.  
  
"Yea, Proffeser, what kind of situation are we in right now?" Jean ast, frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Alistor walked into the kitchen, getting out of the argumeants in the rec room. There he saw Kate sitting on the side. He had just gotten back from haveing a serious ass-woopin' from Rogue and was a slight bit annoyed that everyone was bickering instead of saoughting this situation out.  
  
"Haya Katie-sprite." He said, his mood immediatley lifting.  
  
"Hi Onix. Did you see her?"  
  
"Yea. She was very mad."  
  
"Thats couse she dosent know. He changed her memory, but she keeps trieing to remember, I know because everytime she gets a memory, I see it too."  
  
"Whats she doing now kate? Can you see?" He ast, pulling up a chair infront of her and sitting in it the wrong way, so as his arms were leaning on the back.  
  
"Yea, hold on." She said, closeing her eyes. She opend them again, revieling the emerald green of Rogues eyes. "She's starting to think that thers something wrong..... she didn't take the shot before bed, so one of your drams woke her up. The big man was going to give her another shot, but she was afraid of this one, and used her power to throw it away. Then she....she's sitting in bed, talking to the man...he...he's scared about something. Oh no! He's going to give her another shot of the stuff that makes her sleep for a long time."  
  
"What?" Alistor said confused, suddenley fearing for Rogues safety.  
  
"Ssshhhh Im trieing to stop him!" Kate snapped at him and then closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?!" Rogue shouted, she struggled to move from Magnetoes grasp as he held her hands behing her back, trying to keep her still.  
  
"Hold still, you heve to have this." Magneto scowlded.  
  
"No!" Rogue screamed as she mentally pushed Magneto off of her, and he flew back and hit the wall. "Ah don't need it....Eric ah don't, Ahm fahn."  
  
"Your'e violent." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ahm pissed cos ya tryna give meh that shit!"  
  
"You have to have it."  
  
Rogue was pinned to a wall by a metal desk, and she squrmed to get free. Magneto heard a childs voice in his head, and something was stopping him from doing what he was trying to do, but it did no good, he just mentally pushed it aside and carried on towards Rogue. He injected the flewid into her neck and then caught her as she collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kate screamed and opend her eyes, starteling Alistor. She sighed and looked to him. "I tried Onix..... but I couldn't stop him. Now she doesent know anything again. He's gonna change her mind. But it will be different to the times before because that way isnt working. You should sent Remy there tomorrow afternoon. She'll be sitting at the lake... She'll remember eyerone, but believe that she made the choice to go with the other man........" Kate paused, she was worried. "....Onix.....if he alters her mind anymore after this time....she might not wake up."  
  
"Alright Kate, Ill take care of it. Come on, it's late now, you should be in bed." Alistor said, scooping the child up and walking out of the room, being met by Teren.  
  
"What have they been saying?" He ast Teren.  
  
"Just that Rogue isn't who she used to be. Some dude called Magneto brainwashed her or something....."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How come your not in there with the rest of the team?" She ast.  
  
"Cos' they aint too fond of me." He answerd with a shrug as he turned the corner and headed towards kate's room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did Xavior tell you about Alaska?"  
  
"Oh, that was you?"  
  
"Yea." He said, suddenley finding his shoes interesting.  
  
"Well that dosent matter does it.... She's alive, now we just need to get her back." Teren said smileind at him.  
  
"Why dosent the world have your attitude Tez."  
  
"Tez? I haven't been called that since high school." She chuckled. "So who's the sweetie in your arms then." She said smileing at Kate, who had her head on Alistors shoulder, looking at Teren, smileing with crystal blue eues.  
  
"This hear, is litle katie-sprite. She's my onley friend hear at the instituit right now." He said with an overdramatized pout. Kate gigled.  
  
"Not for long Onix....trust me, everything will be fine......" She gigled again and the pulled her head back, looking at him. "Ive never seen this far into the future before Onix....Its cool." Kate looked at Teren, giveing a mischeivous smile. "When it comes to a question that you ask yourself.....don't listen to your own answer Miss Whyet. Everything is right hear." She looked to Alistor, who raised an eyebrow and took the hint to set her down, then watched her skip to her room and close her bedroom door behind her. 


	6. Mission 3

(A/N: Okay, bita ROMY as promissed....cutsey-wootse-fluff.....it's mindless ugh. Anyway, you ast for it, so hear it is.)  
  
Capter 6: Mission 3.  
  
Rogue was walking around the grounds of the mantion. It was so boring sitting around hear all day. She walked along the grass by the lake and sat down, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned but saw nothing, so she focused on the water, when she heard a voice an someone steped up behind her.  
  
"Need some company chere?"  
  
//how is it that ya always find me when ah wonna be alone..... are ya stalkin meh swamp rat?// The scene played over in her head, then she jumped, realiseing that one of the X-men were standing right next to her.  
  
"Don be afriad chere, Remy juss wonna talk t' y'." He said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Remy? But your-"  
  
"One O' de x-men? Oui, Remy confess. But Remy never used t' be."  
  
"What are ya talkin about?"  
  
"Remy used t' be an Acolyte, before de summer."  
  
"But ah don't ever remember seein ya around heah..."  
  
"Dats cause 'ole buckit head be messin wit y' mind." He said, looking Rogue straight in the eyes.  
  
Rogue had the sudden urge to kiss him, to hug close to him. Remy reached out his hand and touched her face, she closed her eyes and let him. Even if she wasn't feeling week and drained, she couldn't have stopped him. He got closer and kissed her forhead and then her lips. He pulled his head back a litle, just enough to see her closed eyes. This felt so normal.  
  
"D' Y' member me now chere?" He wisperd.  
  
"Im not sure." She murmerd, not opening her eyes, wanting the warmth so much.  
  
//Ahl never leave ya again. Ah promis.// She recalled herself saying that to this man infront of her once.  
  
Remy touched her lips again with his and brshed his tongue against her lips and deepend the kiss, putting his hand on her hip and pulling her close to him, as she fell limp in his grasp.  
  
"Remy missed y' so much. Come back wit me." He said into her ear as she lay her head against his, her eyes closed, remembering so many things about this man. Remy held onto her, he kissing her desperatley, loveing the fact that she wasn't dead, and loveing the way she felt underneath his fingers. He scooped her up and sat on his heels, with Rogues legs around his waist and arms around his neck, he held her tight, not wanting to break the kiss.  
  
"Remy ahm confused....." She wisperd. "He told me that ah made everything up.... all these meories of ya wre deligions.... Ah don't know what ta believe." Her words were a slurey drawl, as if she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Beleive me. I love you Rogue, and I need you with me, try t' remember petite, please." Remy closed his eyes and leaned his chin into her neck, squeezing his eyes closed.  
  
"Ah remember you....but ah remember Eric......ah don't know. Ah caynt think." Rogue pulled away from Remy and scrambled to her feet, hugging her shoulders, and squinting her eyes. "This isnt real..... This caynt be real....It caynt." She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden sharp pain in her head. She clutched her temples and let out a small groan of pain, as her knees suddenley wakend and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Urgh." She let out quetley, as she felt something almost hot, run from her nose to her lips. She opend her eyes and saw blood flowing down onto her white skirt. Again the pain took over, and her skin took on a sudden grey tone as her eyes roled back in her head and she passed out, hearing Remy shouting her as he clutched her arms, shakeing her.  
  
Remy panicd,she had the mother of a nose bleed, her skin was turning grey, and she just passed out. What was he supposed to do. He was about to scoop her up when he saw Colossus runing over towards them. Colossus picked up Rogue and gave Remy a get-out-of-hear-before-i-have-to-set-off-the-allarm look, then turned and reaced her down to Magneto's med-lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue squirmed in her bed, she was strapped to a table, in a white room. The door opend and Magneto stepped in, wearing his usual red buckit head suit. He took off his helmet and stood over her.  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself?" He ast as he ran his index finger across her cheek.  
  
"Ah feel better now." She said, fixing her glased green eyes on him. "Now let me out. We have work ta do." She said, snaping off the straps with her power. She sat up on the table and swong her legs off the side.  
  
"And what work is what?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya want that machine ta be up and running bah the elections right? Well then, get ya ass movein' honney cos y'all dont have that long." She said, running a finger along his jaw as she walked to the door of the white room, and used Magneto's power to unlock it and swing it open. Then walked out, makeing her long blue dress swey behind her. Her powers were growing at an increadible rate, this scared Magneto, but also it made him feel as sure that he was now unstopable, he owned so much power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, ahm goin in furst. Ahll shut off the security ta the defence system, then ahl page ya...clear?" Rogue said to the Acolytes who all noded in understanding, and watched as thair leader rased herself into the air and over the gates to the Xavior instituit. Rogue tuched down on the gravel and used Pietro's power to run inside the instituit, and down to the sub- levels.  
  
Rogue stopped at the door to ceribro. She used Mystiques power to change into Proffeser Xavior, and had her eye skanned, then walked inside, changeing into herself again. She alterd some wires on Ceribro and then left the room, entering another that had a huge computer screen. She pulled off her gloves and tucked them into her belt that was wrapped around her long blue, chineise style dress, then started tapping at the keys, disabeling the defence systems. Rogue hit the button on her pager and returned to the computer. Downloading all files onto a disk which she slipped into a bag that she had.  
  
Rogue heared a noise and swerled around to find a mirror image of herself with black hair standing behind her with a death glair.  
  
//She sat at the kitched table, eating serial from a bowl with no milk or spoon, flipping through pictures...news artickles. Teren.// Rogue shook her confused head and looked at the woman infront of her.  
  
"Back off!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Na uh. Sorry siss, but. I can't let you take those files for whatever evil scheme y'all have gotta perform. I cant let you do it."  
  
"It's none of your buisness. Teren!" Rogue hissed. Teren? Rogue felt a twang of pain in her head ahgain, then heard the doors bust open, and the Acolytes strode into the room. Hysteria looked at Rogue with worry in his eyes. He walked over to her and caught her as she weekend and collapsed.  
  
"I think we should get her out of hear." Hysteria said in his Englist acsent, that was similar to captine Jack sparrow's.  
  
"Yes, she dosent look to good Colossus, we should leave." Vine stated, looking at Rogue who was draped acrss Hysterias arms.  
  
"Im almost finished mate!" Pyro said as the Austrailian tapped away at the keys on the computer.  
  
Collosus took a computer chip from a glass case that was hidden in a safe in the wall of the room. "Zat iz everything." He staited plainley, looking to Teren, who was terrafied, but she didn't show it. What could she do? She didn't have mutant powers.  
  
Collosus took Rogue from Hysteria, and he stepped towards Teren. "Lites out babe." He said to her, takeing a small metal rod from his pocket, and placeing a thoumb over a button. Electricity buzzed at the end of the stick.  
  
"Hey! Back off!" Alistor shouted, shooting a white light at the stick, shattering it. "Leave her alon Hysteria!" Alistor yelled, his eyes glowing, unuaually bright against his black crystal form.  
  
"Alistor mate. Man, you can't seriousley be with these dip shit X-men can you?" Hysteria laghed.  
  
Teren looked at Alistor. "You guys have history?"  
  
"You could say that." Alistor said, not takeing his glair away from Hysteria. Alistor pointed at the wall beside him, still not moveing his gace, and shot out some of his white energy, setting off the allarm.  
  
Pyro turned to Alistor and proceded to make one of his manic laghs, then suddenley shut up and aimed his flaim thrower at Teren. Alistor looked to her, and de-crystalised, then takled her to the ground, covering himseld again in the crystal, but this time, covering Teren aswell, as the fire brushed against Alistord protective barrier. Then when the flaimes dispursed, the crystal melted from the two, and Alistor tried to stop the Acolytes from leaveing the room, but failed, as they ran, leaving Vine in the room with him, holding him up in the air with one armfull of vines, and holding Teren in the other arm of vines.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your feance Ali baby." Vine said in a mock hurt tone, in the same style of acsent as her brother. She smirked evilly. 


	7. Save your kids

(A/N....Im sorry, but this is a Romy fic....it has to be rogue and remy..... and *cringes* yea....teren and Alistor..... well i cant have him so gorgious and single can i....and Rogue is taken already...soooooo. Sorry............. does everyone get who and what teren is? If y'all don't juss ask...though there aint much to know...she's human....rogues sister...*shruggs* Oh and MischeivousFairy!!! That lill magneto thingy rocks, I felt like a compleat ideot sitting at my comp laghing till i cried....Ali said that he'll explain about the feance thing later..and he's sorry if he's--ah screwit, he's hideing from you....he's scared ya gonna hurt him, so he ast me to apologise for him..)  
  
//=memories!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Save your kids.  
  
Vine snapped her head to the ceiling after hearing pummeling. she smacked Alistors, uncrystalled form, into the wall, knocking him out, then looked at Teren and smiled grimley.  
  
"Im sorry sugar-pie....but you cant have him. His myne! Get it!" Vine said, then smacked Teren into the oposite wall, then retracted the vines, and slung Teren over her shoulder.  
  
By the time the x-men had reached the sub levels, the Acolytes had gotten away, so the team reached the controle room to find Alistor out cold on the floor, and a very valuable computer chip, missing from the vault. Kate pushed passed the x-men and skidded down to Alistors side. She touched his shoulder, and was sent flying beck into a wall with a spark of energy that came from her. Her eyes glowing, crystal blue, green, yellow, brown, blue. A sharp scream escaped the childs lips as she clutched her head, as did the proffeser and Jean as Kate acsidentally sent out telapathic waves of the vision what she was seeing. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, as did the proffeser and Jean.  
  
"Teren! Why didn't I see this?" Kate ast, tears filling in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stirred in her bed, sitting up quickley. "What happend?" She groand, rubbing her head. She pulled back her sheets and walked into her batheroom, takeing a shower. When she went to her closet, she found that all she had in there, was dresses simalar to the one that Mystique uset to wear, in blue, red, black and white. Also there was mid-thigh length boots in each colour.  
  
"What the hell is this!" She spat, pulling out a red version of the dress, and the matching stilletoe boots. Then her bedroom door swong open.  
  
"Morning daughter." Mystique drawled. "I did all your shopping for you,." She smiled weekley.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. Trying to remember this woman.  
  
//"Hello Rogue." She said with a devious grin.  
  
"Whats goin on?!"  
  
Mystique smiled and walked upto her.  
  
"It seems as tho youv'e become a problem for me, and I can't have any more interuptions in my plans you see.... Destiney sees something in your future that ends everything that I am trying to acheeve, so this problem needs to be solved... dosent it daughter."  
  
"Ah knew ya were still a heartless bitch......ya cay'nt ever change."  
  
"That is true. But this wouldnt have happend if you just joind me at the very begining." Her angrey look faded into another smirk. "So how did 'daddy' take the good news? " She chuckled.  
  
"Wha did ya give me thise files Mystique!"  
  
"So as your'e father would go threw hell when he loses you." She laghed. The very sound makeing Rogue feel sick. "Along with all the rest of the x- men, including Mr LeBeau, who will miss thair pressious Rogue." Her sneer came back.//  
  
Rogue sunk into a glair. "Get out!" She hissed.  
  
Mystique looked at her and grinned. "Kicking out your own mother?"  
  
"Your not mah mother! Get lost!"  
  
"Now now, Marie. Thats no way to treat our guest." Came Magneto's voice as he enterd the room. "She is our new team mate, and you will need to get along."  
  
"Magnus.... is the human test subject ready for testing?" Mystique ast quietley.  
  
"Yes." Magneto said, looking to her. "I want you to try the sample machine first. If it dosent work, then this will take longer that three months."  
  
"Yes." Mystique said, then turned on her heals and walked out of the room. Rogue folded her arms and looked away from Magneto.  
  
"Stop acting like a child Marie!"  
  
"Havent ya noticed buckin head! Ah am a child! Ahm 18 freakin yeas old and ahm the 'comander' of yer damn Acolytes!....." She closed her eyes, and stormed off into her batheroom, carrying the clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit that hurt." Alistor mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He opend his eyes to find himself in the med-lab. "Teren." He wisperd, looking around. He saw Kate, standing by his bad. Expressionless. "Wheres Teren? Is she okay?"  
  
Kate shook her head, she had been crying for hours.  
  
"What....what do ya mean?"  
  
"She's gone Onix.......and she's not cumming back. We cant help her....onley Rogue can do that now, but she dosent. Ive seen the future.....and nether of them are in it."  
  
"I don't get it? Kate.....what did you see?"  
  
"Ive seen two versions of the future.... the one where we stop Magneto...and the one where we don't. Thers something wrong with Rogue, and there gonna kill Teren with an experimeant....the onley way to get her back....is to go there and get her NOW, otherwise, she wont be alive in the morning."  
  
Alistor shot up.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled, takeing his hand and pulling him towards the door.  
  
"Wait! No katie-spriet, you aint cummin with."  
  
"You don't have a choice Onix! You wonna save her? You want to have kids with her?! Ooops." She coverd her mouth and looked at Alistors shocked face. "Explainations later...save your future now." Kate said, dragging him along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked down the hallway, feeling like a dominatrix. She walked into the lab and saw Teren on the table. She stepped closer to the sleeping girl. She pushed aside some of the black hair from her pale face, and tilted her own hair to get a better look. She rean her fingertips over her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Teren." She wisperd. Seeing the girls eyes snap open. She looked up at Rogue.  
  
"Where am I." She ast quietley. She was scared, Rogue could sence it useing Remys empathy.  
  
"Your at Magneto's base sugah. Now relax and ahl see if there gonna let ya go." Rogue wisperd. Then turned to walk way.  
  
"No! Please don't go.... I don't wonna be alone."  
  
Rogue turned back and walked upto the table. She took Terens hand and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stay in the truck." Alistor said to Kate.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Stay. In. The. Truck." He said, makeing sure she understood.  
  
"Shut up! Im comming with you."  
  
"Kate.....ugh! Your 6 years old! This is important....you cant come!"  
  
"Do i need to spring some mind controle on you Onix?!?!"  
  
"Huh? You can do that?"  
  
"Yea! Dauh, thats why Im cumming with you!"  
  
Alistor banged his head on the stearing wheel. "Fine, but if you see, or sence anything, you run! Okay, understand?!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That scooter dick is gonna kill me."  
  
"Mind your language around the 6 year old Onix....and seince when have you ever cared what Mr. Summers thought???"  
  
"Since Im putting you in major danger!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystique walked into the lab room, to see Rogue holding Terens hand. Mystique had a seringe inhand, and walked up behind Rogue. "Move aside Rogue. I have to take blood samples."  
  
"What for? Are you gonna let her go? She's not mutant, she's human."  
  
"I know. Please leave the room." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue knew at that point that they werent going to let Teren go. She frowned at Mystique and turned on her heals and proceeded to storm out of the lab. Onley to find a litle girl stood infront of her in the hallway. She frowned and tilted her head to the side, then began to recall a diner with a litle girl pokeing her head out of the kitchen, then beeing shood into the back.  
  
"Member me Rogue." Kate ast, her eyes turned green. "Yes, you do..... are you going to help us, or tell on us?"  
  
"Your just a kid."  
  
"Yea, but he aint." She said, gesturing behind Rogue.  
  
Rogue spone around. "Ali?" She shook her head. She haddnt been takeing the shot that she needed every morning when she woke up, so the memories just kept flowing, and she let them. She was overly suspicious of her life with the Acolytes, and senced that everyone was hideing something from her. The onley shot she took now, was the shot that amplified her stolen powers.  
  
Rogue turned to find the litle girl gone, and then turned back to Alistor, who was now coverd in crystal. "Gonna fight me Ro'?" He ast, getting into a defencive stance.  
  
"Do ah have to, or will ya leave on yer own." She spat, glairing at him. "Wheres the kid?"  
  
"Distroyin your mommas memory." He said, glanceing over his shoulder to the open doors of the lab.  
  
"That aint mah mommah. And y'all x-men, aint 'sposed ta be hear, so leave before someone comes." She said, her expression calming. She sighed and relaxed. " Are you hear to help Teren escape?"  
  
"Yea. Will you help us?" He ast, noticeing her relaxed state.  
  
Rogue looked around, and sent out a telekenetic surge of power, knocking out all of the security cameras. "We don't have long." She said, then walked into the lab room, where Kate stood with yellow eyes, infront of Mystique who was stood still, drooling.  
  
"Alistor? Man it took you guys long enough!....wheres everyone els?" Teren ast.  
  
"We didn't have time to explain to them...we just came out....alone." Alistor replied, shooting at the restraints on Terens arms and legs.  
  
"Come on....there comming." Rogue said, hitting the mindless Mystique on the back of the head, then scooped up Kate, who had just passed out from over use of power. (A/N: she's onley 6. sheesh.) And then placed a hand on Alistors shoulder, who was holding Teren close to him. She teleported to Alistors truck, and stepped back, looking at them, before teleporting back into the lab, and lay down on the floor, as if they were attacked.  
  
(A/N: You can all reviw if you want.... i wont hold it against you eh eh eh.) 


	8. Fighting back

(A/N: This is for you Weapon X 61--- sorry its short but ive onley just written it.)  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting back  
  
Anton ran into the lab and skided down next to Rogue. Vinessa strolled in after, looking at the smashed glass that surrounded Mystique. Anton grabbed Rogues shoulders, and lifted her gentley up, to her feet, as she faked looking wiped out.  
  
"Are you ok? What happend?" He ast as Rogue leaned against a worktop.  
  
"The x-men took the girl. They snook up on me, so ah didn't have time to fight back." Rogue said, looking over at Mysique. "Ah need ta lie down... saught her out will ya?" She said, refuring to Mystique who lay uncochous on the floor, then dissapeard in a puff of sulferous smoke. She reapeard in her bedroom, and was startled to find Magneto sitting on her bed.  
  
"What are you doin in hear?" She ast, placeing her hands on her hips. Why did her dress feel so heavy?  
  
"You havent been takeing your shots!" Magneto growled at her. "You don't understand the importance of takeing the shots do you?!"  
  
"Yea! Ah do, it's so as you can keep mah real memories unda controle! So you can controle me!"  
  
Magneto quickley stood up and held out his hand to Rogue. She felt her body moveing closed to him, and she tried to risist, onley to find herself being thrown across the room into a full length mirror that was on her wall. The mirror shatterd, leaving her bere shoulder scraped slightley and bleeding. Then she was thrown across the other side of the room, and held tight to the wall. Thats why the dress was so heavy, it was lined with metal. Her face fell into a glair as he stepped closer.  
  
"You should have listend to me from the start Rogue. It would be so much easyer. If you just continue to take the seirum, your life will be simple and free from harm. If you resist and try to get your old life back in anyway. I will personally see to it that every one of your friends get killed, one by one. Now, do I need to have your memory erased again?!"  
  
"You don't have the power to wipe out the x-men Magneto! Thay would get to you long before you could eyen try! And ah think that y'all are gonna be sorry fer what yer about ta do."  
  
Rogue was suddenley dropped to the floor, a bunch of metal objects were sen't flying through the air, towards her, hitting her so hard that she was thrown through the closed wooden door, and slid across the hall, hitting the wall on the other side, as splinters of wood fell to the ground.  
  
"You are in no posission to be makeing threats Rogue."  
  
Rogue stood up as the cuts on her arms, shoulder and face heald. She smiled dangerousley at him. "Y'all have no idea what yave created have ya!" She flung her arms out, and Magneto flew back, makeing a dent in the wall, then was thrown to the end of the hall, breaking tome tables along the way.  
  
Magneto lay on the floor, obviousley weakend by the attac, so Rogue sat on his chest and put her hands around his neck but didn't squeeze. She looked down and smiled at him, then pulled her right hand back and into a fist, then swong it at Magnetoes face, knocking his head to the side as a trail of blood ran from his lip. Rogue didn't notice him pull a seringe from his pocket untill he had stabbed it into her neck. She fell forward instantley, limp across Magnetos chest. He pushed her off of him, then ran his thumb over the cut on his lip and chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott put all his force behing his fist as it collided with Alistors jaw, senting the bronze skinned man slideing across the waxed foor. Alistor stumbled to his feel, rubbing his jaw as he opend and closed it to check it still worked.  
  
"You fuckin'----ugh! I don't understand you!" Alistor said, with a frown as he glaired at Scott.  
  
"She is 6 years old you stupid fuck! Don't you see how much she could have been hurt! It was Magneto's mantion! Jesus crist! How compleatley retarded are you?!?!?!" Scott yelled as he spontainiousley flong his arms in the air eyery now and then.  
  
"Shut up you pole jacky!" Kate shouted as she stepped infront of alistor, with her tiney hands scrunched into fists.  
  
Alistor stiffled a lagh. "Jockey sweetie...pole jockey." He corrected, then burst out laghing, seeing Scotts face pale.  
  
"Proffeser!!! Onix is teaching the kids obsenities!!" Scott whined as he stormed off towards the office.  
  
"Way ta get me in trouble katie-sprite." Alistor said as he chuckled and crossed his arms looking at her with both eyebrows raised. Kate shrugged.  
  
"He pisses me off." She stated plainley. Alistors jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you channeling into my emotions by any chance Kate?"  
  
"No." She said, turning to as Alistor could see her eyes.  
  
"No bad language at the instituit young lady!" He said, trying to scowld, but it came out as a lagh.  
  
Kate smiled at him weekley and then started chewing on her lip. "Sowy. I forgot where I was." She said before walking off towards the stairs.  
  
Alistor was about to walk towards the kitchen, when Teren stood at the top of the stairs and shouted him. He turned and waited for her to reach him before they walked into the kitchen, which, for some obsiene reason, was empty.  
  
"Thanx....y'know, for the rescue...."  
  
"Thank kate. She told me where to find you....amoungst other things...." He said, remembering the kids part. He chuckled and took a stainge shaped peice of bread from a bakeing tray on the counter and tapped it on the side. It was rock hard. "Kittys been cooking again I see." He set the bread down. "I hpe she hires a cook when she had kids."  
  
"Alistor?" Teren said.  
  
Alistor terned to fece her and smiled. "'Sup?" She leaned up on her tip- toes and kissed his cheek. "Oh." He said, plainley.  
  
"Thank you." She said before leaveing him speachless and alone in the room. then around a minuet or so after she left, he managed to wisper out a: your welcome. Before turning to the stove, he was helping Ororo cook tonight. She was the onley one of the x-men that didn't blame him for loseing Rogue. But none of that matterd now, because everything was getting back to normal. 


	9. Deadley weeds

------------Recap-----------...... Rogue was taken by Magneto after falling from the clifftop in Alaska..... She was brainwashed, and her memories were re-written by the monky looking dude. From there, Rogue was lead to belive that she was a crazy wife of a rich and powerfull mutant, and she had to have shots to keep her condition under controle. She takes one sierum in a morning, every day. (the blue one. which blocks out memories) One shot, whenever she needs it. (the clear one that inhances her powers.) And when Magneto loses controle, theres this thick blue shit that he pumps into her. For some reason, even tho she is very--very---powerfull, over use of the powers leads to her feeling week and headachs...and if she gets too confused, it hurts like hell.. The time she went crazy, Magneto wiped her memory so as she didnt think she was crazy anymore, but actually wanted to stay with Mags....after a whyle, she got suspicious of the ordeal and stopped takeing the blue seirum in the mornings, hence the bust up between her and Mags cos' he tried to tell her what to do. Alistor was engaged to Vine, and Teren is Rogues sister.....  
  
(A/N: My friend said that this story was confusing, and they didn't quite get all of it, so I decided to explain....Sorry Keza...okay, Alistor insisted that he stared in one chapter...so this is mostley about him. There is a litle about Rogue.... but id you want Romy, then your gonna have to tell me where to fit it in cos' well.... ive hit that damn wall that they call writers block!! Screwit stupidasswritersblock!.)  
  
Chapter 9: Deadley weeds.  
  
Vinessa leaned against the gates of the Xavior instituit. She had a cigarette between her index and middle finger, watching it burn away to ash. Every so ofter, she would bring it to her lips, and draw in the nicotine. She took one last drag and dropped the stump to the floor and trod on it with her heavy boots. She stood a litle back from the gates and pulled out one of the twin pistols that she held to her sides beneath her long, red, cotten coat. She held the gun in her left hand, and aimed at a window, then squinted one eye, and shot.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Kitty Pryde was on the phone with Kurts girlfriend, waiting for him to get to the phone. She looked out of the window and saw a blond woman, with the ends of her hair died red, aiming a gun at the winow in which she was standing. She heard the shot and squeeled as the window pain satterd, and she fased through everything, inclooding the floor, and landed on her butt in the danger room, where the defence mode kicked in. Kitty screamed and ran through the wall and out into the corradoor.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Alistor ran into the main hall in time to see Kittys head go through the floor. Alistor did the crystal thing and ran out of the front door to see Vine clutching the bars of the gates, her form shakeing with laghter. Alistor walked up to the gates and stood about a foot away.  
  
"What are you doin' hear Vinessa." He ast, still covoured in crystal. "What do you want?"  
  
"Onley you lover. You walked out on me when we were supposed to be getting married..... You left me at the alter suga-pie and Im not happy about that."  
  
"Leave." He said, then powerd up.  
  
"Calm down Ali baby. I just won't to talk. Can we go for a walk or something?"  
  
"You realy think Im gonna trust you after what you did."  
  
"What I did?" She scoffed. "-I- was the one that was stood in a wedding dress looking like a fucking retard whyle you were running half way across DC!"  
  
Teren emerged from the instituit doors, and saw Alistor talking to the Acolyte. Vine suddenley held the gun towards Teren, and Alistor spone around.  
  
"Go back inside Teren!" He snaped and then turned to glair at Vine. "Put the fuckin' gun away Vinessa!"  
  
"Ooooh, we do have a temper now don't we." She said with mock supprise, then got serious. " Hears the deal. I don't kill one of these motherfuckers if you come for a walk with me." Vine put the gun to her side, and stepped aside from the gate, as alistor lost the energy and crystal barrier around his body. He walked out of the instituit grounds and followed this girl which he seemed to dispise so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat in the kitchen, when Teren walked in.  
  
"Alistors gone somewhere with that Acolyte......erm.....Vine I think."  
  
"Trator." Scott scoffed, then turned back to his cup of tea.  
  
"She tried to shoot me! That is like, so rude! You don't go to a persons home and just shoot at them." Kitty ranted, looking up from her fruitloops.  
  
"Huge duh, kit." Bobby said, as he sat down infront of her. "Hey Kit....."  
  
"Like, what do you want Bobby?!" Kitty hissed.  
  
"Err, w-well I was...."  
  
"Spit it out, I like, don't have all day!"  
  
Bobbys cheeks turned scarlett, and he looked away and mumbled. "Do you wonna go see a movie or something."  
  
Kitty blinked and looked at Bobby with a blank face. "Did you just ask me out?"  
  
Scott looked over at Bobby and Kitty, and then to Teren, who looked back at Scott, then both left the room.  
  
".............Yea." He said, trying to clear aside the embarrasmeant and act like it was a normal, everyday occurence.  
  
Kitty blinked again and then looked around the empty room, noticeing a blue eye looking around the door. "Kate!" Kitty shouted, and the door slammed. Kitty stood to chase after the small child, when bobbys hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"So do you wonna go?"  
  
"Yea, sure Bobby...."  
  
"K....be ready for 7!" He shouted after her as she fased through the door. The then punched the air with a triumphant "Yes".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kate! Were you talking about Bobby?! Is he the guy that Im supposed to blow off Lance for?"  
  
"Yup.....at least he's not a pole jackey---jockey, or a lameass wonnabe rocker.....what is that anyway? Im a jerk and Im gonna rock your world. Duh!" Kate said, mocking Lance.  
  
Kittys mouth dropped open. "I thought that the proffeser, like, told you not to use bad language?!?!"  
  
"Well I can't help it...its what everyone els is thinking...it just spills out....sept for the pole jockey thing....I heard Onix call it Scott before and I think it's funny."  
  
"Thats it. You are like, totaly going to take lessons for that mental barrier thingy."  
  
"Don worry petite.... Y' empath power will build its own soon, den y' won have t' worry bout everyones bad thoughts." Remy said as he walked past Kate and ruffled her curley blond hair. Kate smiled at Kitty then flollowed Remy.  
  
"Rem-rem....take me to the park please."  
  
"Non fille..... Remy be buisey."  
  
"I can read your mind Gambit! Im not stupid you know." Kate said, stopping in the hallway and folding her arms.  
  
Remy didnt turn round, he just stopped and roled his eyes. "Don' cry petite. Y' can come and watch tv with Remy if y' want..." Then he spone around and walked up to kate, who indeed was crying. (A/N:Gotta be a weird expreience between two empaths huh?) He picked her up, finding her arms wraped around his neck, he then walked them both into the rec-room and spent the afternoon arguing about what to watch, between cartoons baywatch and kiddy shows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor walked beside Vine with caution, through Bayville park. They had been silent since they walked from the instituit. Alistor stopped and turned to her.  
  
"What do you want Vinessa?"  
  
"I just wonned to know why you left me on our wedding day?" She ast, coldley.  
  
"You know why!"  
  
"No! Actally I dont! Was it because of what you did?" She spat.  
  
"Whot I did?!" He chocked out in dissbelief. "What WE did! What you made me do under fauls pretences!"  
  
"You didn't have to kill him." She said, smugley.  
  
Alistor gragbed her by the collar of her coat and pulled her close to his angrey face. "How can you be so fucking cold! That was your brother. And it was an acsident! You knew my powers would manifest!"  
  
"Yes! And you killed him!" Vine pushed him away as he scanned around the park at the stairing people, then pulled Vine into a dence woodland area.  
  
"Thats bullshit Vine! He was holding a gun to my head, because of what you told him I did to you. Why did you tell him that I raped you? Huh? Why did you tell him that and then expect me to marry you?"  
  
Vine laghed, and looked him directley in the eye. "I liked you better when you were wallowing in self pitty about takeing someones life."  
  
"Your nothing but a vindictive Bitch Vinessa. And I think you had me kill your brother so as you had something to blackmail me with after we got married."  
  
Vinessa slaped Alistor around the face and scowled at him. Alistors face fell to the side, and he didn't look back.  
  
"I loved you. And you used me, every step of the way, because you wanted to take over the 'family buisness'. You had me kill your brother, then agree to marry you..... I pitty you." He then looked to her. "You have something wrong in your head vine. And Im glad that I got out before you compleatley turned me." Alistor started to step backwards. "Now I mean it. Stay the fuck away from me." He said before turning and walking back to the instituit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor kneeled down infront of a man, he was tal and looked around 30 years old. He held a shotgun up against Alistors head. "You make me sick." The man said.  
  
"Adam, I swear I didn't do anything...." Alistor said, seeing the mans finger putting pressure on the trigger of the gun.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Alistor. I watned you to stay away from my sister. But you wouldn't listen."  
  
Alistors breathing became shallow as cold sweat made his bere chest, glissen in the dim light that the moon provided through the broken shutters of the motel room. Alistor closed his eyes and swallowes hard.  
  
"Listen Adam... I don't know what she's told you, but I havent done anything wrong."  
  
"You raped my sister."  
  
"What?!?" Alistors eyes shot open and he felt the cold metal of the gun press harder onto his forhead. "I ...I.. didn't....."  
  
"Lies!" Adam shouted as the gun as wacked across Alistors face. He fell to the ground, clutching the dull pain in his cheek. Then the gun went off, and shatterd the table that was right next to Alistors head. He jumped up and dove for the door, but had to fall down again, when he heard another shot, makeing a hole in the door. He heared the clicks and snaps of the gun being reloaded, then heard Adam cock the gun, and became trigger happy again.  
  
Alistor suddenley felt a dull pain over his body, he thought he'd been hit with the gun, put the pain was all over his body, and he screamed out in pain as he leaned his back up against the wall for support. Another scream and a sudden caseing of something coverd his whole body and spread over the walls. The black crystal like substance, melted away from his bodey, and from the walls, as he collapsed and gasped for breath.  
  
Adam looked at Alistor as he crawled into the middle of the room, still feeling the dull pain. Alistor stood up and looked at Adam. "What the hell is happening to me?!" Alistor yelled between breaths. Adam took a step back, and aimed the gun again, but Alistor held his hands in clenched fists and screamed out again in pain as the black substance took over his body, and a vortex of white energy swurled up and tore up the struckture of the motel room, tearing appart furniture, and eventually Adam.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Alistor was 17. He had short black hair, and plain blue eyes. He was an average guy, and had hurd about mutants when he had fallen in love with one. Vinnessa. Then on that night when he thought he was going to die, his mutant power manifested, and killed the mad who was trying to kill him for something that he didn't do. After that day, his eye's became a more reflective crystal coloured blue, and glowed whenever he was in crystal form.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Alistor sat up in his bed gasping. His hear fell and stuck to the sides of his clamey face. He caught his breath and tore the covers away from his body in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. 'I need you hear Rogue. When are you comming back.' He thought as he sat in the darkness. The onley person who could keep the dreams at bay was Rogue, his best friend. His onley friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Im sorry Rogue, but you lost controle." Magneto said. His voice was soft as he sat on the table which Rogue lay bound to. She was semi conchious, and fully aware of his presence.  
  
"Ah know." She replied grogily. "Can ah get offa this damn thing now please?"  
  
"No. Not yet." He leaned over her half open eyes and brushed aside the white streaks of hair that fell lazily over her eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes and silentley prayed for sleep, but he wouldnt let her drift away. The sharp click of his fingers snapped her eyes open again, meeting his icey blue gaze. He wasn't mad like earlyer.  
  
"I want to help you you know Rogue. I hate to see you like this..... but when you lose controle and attac me..... I have no choice... you do understand that don't you?" He siged and glanced down with a slight smile. "You do remember that you made the choice to be one of my Acolytes don't you? You made the choice to be at my right hand. All this power that Ive given you... the onley condition is that you do as I ask, withought question."  
  
"Yes. Ah know. Ah....." She closed her eyes and roled her ead to the side, her head hurt like hell, and she felt as though she had been run down by a truck. So week.  
  
Magneto placed a finger on her lips to hush her. "You should sleep." He waved his hands, and the clasps which were holding her down by her wrists and ankles, released, and her limbs were free.  
  
Magneto slid off of the table and held his hands out to help her up. She hesitentley placed her hands in his, and leaned against him as he walked her up to her room, where she stayed in bed for the next two days. There was something wrong. Why was she feeling so sick? 


	10. Getting distracted

(A/N: THANK YOU TO--------------TruleyRogyue----------------she gave me the idea fer the Romyness in this chapter--and the actual idea for this chapter....Roguey! You rock!...yes....thank her for the Romyness....and thank Alistor for the scenes that arnt quite 'R' rated, but would be if I didn't edit them.-----oh, and thank you to my groupies--- MischievousFairy and Weapon x 61, along with TruleyRogue ofcorse, who review me allot--- thanks to everyone els aswell..... But Ill name everyone at the end I promis.....Anyway, Ive decided that Im quitting writeing, and Alistor is takeing over all my fics and will finish them cos I am starting to get writers block allot more latley---wait, no.....not a good idea, Hey Roguey? Was Ali as sex-mad when you borrowed him? Or has he just been hanginout with your Remy too much?)  
  
Chapter 10: Getting distracted.  
  
Rogue sat up in her bed, and imeadiatley felt queezey. She clutched her head and closed her eyes, trying to stop the buzzing, dull, throb that resided in her temples. She waited for a moment, and then heard a voice at the doorway. She turned to see Anton looking at her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Anton sugah, could you pass me the seirum from out of the box in Erics room please." She said as warm as possible, as the 16 year old noded and dissapeard, reapearing seconds later, with a seringe of clear liquid inhand. He rushed over and pushed out the air in the seringe, then smiled at her as he pushed the needle into the crook of her arm, and injected the liquid into her vains, then ran a cotten wool bud over the prick. Within seconds, Rogues head had stopped buzzing and she was seeing 'clearley'. Anton steped back, out of the room with a small bow before leaving.  
  
Rogue stood up. She was wearing a long night gown that had no arms, and tied around her neck, reaching all the way down to her ankles. Her bere feet tapped on the hollow floorboards as she walked across to her closet, holding out her hand and watching the closet door drift open. She smiled at how easy it was to contain and use all this power that she possessed. But deep down, she didn't want it. She wanted to go home.  
  
She walked to her closet and looked through the new range of clothes. Useing her finger and telekenesis, she flipped through all the outfits, which all happend to be dresses. She scoffed at it and finally decided on a dark blue dress. It was ankle length, and split on one side upto the mid- thigh. The edges of the dress were lined in black, which blended in with the deep blue fabric. The dress had no arms, but the whole thing coverd her chest, upto her neck, like, yet another, chinease style.  
  
She sliped on the dress and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectley, and the fabric was so soft. It felt like silk, but looked like cotten. She slipped on a pair of black, knee length boots, with small heels, and slid on some blue elbow length gloves that had the thumb, index and litle finger missing on both hands. Still feeling like a dominatrix, all she needed was a whip and she'd look the part. She brushed out her hair, which now came to just below her shoulders, and aplied some classic goth make up, then got ready to pull off the next museum collection. Whyle looking into the mirror, she couldnt help but notice the dull green that her eyes had become, whereas they used to be an emerald green.  
  
"Whats wrong with me?" She ast her reflection, and then jumped when she saw Magneto's form turn up behind her.  
  
"Your still not well after your....outburst the other day." He took her auburn hair in his hands and twisted it, so as it was away from her neck and he held it to her head, then looked at her reflection. "You should wear your hear up." He let go of the strands, and her hair fell limp again to her back, he smiled into the mirror and exited the room. Rogue waited a whyle, untill she knew that he had gone. Then clenched her fists, and watched the mirror shatter infront of her as her face fell into a full on scowl. 'Where are the scisors!' She thought in angar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teren walked into the rec-room. It was 10am and all the students were at school. Teren walked inside the seemingley empty room, and stopped when she noticed Logan sitting in silence, reading the paper. He looked up at her, scanning her breifley. She gasped quieley, but enough to notice. She bit her lip and started stepping backwards, still under Logans gaze.  
  
"Im sorry... I though....I thought it was empty. Ill leave." She spone on her heals and reached the door before hearing his grough voice behind her.  
  
"Ya don't have ta leave on my acount kid." He ran his eyes over her again, and then looked back to his paper, noticeing her form re-enter the room, and sit on the couch, laying a file on the table. She kept glanceing over at him as she put on a pair of reading glasses and opend the folder, to reveal pages and pages os scribbled on shets. She turned to a clean sheet and began to write. But couldnt focus on anything but her thoughts.  
  
'Ive heard so many stories about him.....Did he and my mother realy get that close......did he love her? I wonder how he treated Rogue.....Marie....Marie is my sister. Not Rogue.-No there the same person, and I don't even know her.' She thought, and eventually found her eyes locked with Logans. He sighed and roled up his paper.  
  
"Wonna ask me somethin kid? Or are you just gonna keep stairin'?"  
  
Teren jerked her eyes away. "Im sorry....Its just, all the stories that they told me in Mississipi...."  
  
"Yea, what about em?"  
  
"They say....that My mom was on a bridge, ready to jump when you first met her. They say she fell...in love with you."  
  
".....Actually it was in a bank, the first time I met her." He diverted his eyes. What was she asking?  
  
"And?" She pressed, closeing the folder.  
  
"And, some punk was gonna shoot her so I stopped em, and was known from then on as a mutant."  
  
"That story is legenday you know. Around there."  
  
"Yea, I know. But thats what got Stephaney killed. Is that what you wonnad to know? Was it my fault that your mom was killed?"  
  
"No...no, thats not.....Im sorry. Its just, You were the closest person to her, and I wanted to know more than what outsiders thought, or were told..........Never mind, I wont bother you again." She said with a week smile, as she swallowed the lump in her throat and collected her things, then hurried out of the room, spareing a glance at Logan before she walked through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prowfesser! Prowfesser!" Kate shouted as she pushed through the heavy doors to Xaviors office. Charles was alone, behind his desk at the time and he looked up startled. "Prowfesser, Ive got somethig to tell you about Rogue.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Remy heard Kate shout Rogues name as she ran into Xaviors office, and closed the door behind her. He looked around to see an empty hallway, so he creeped up to the door and listend in as Kate ranted about a vision that she had whyle sitting with Scott.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
"She's going to make another hit on a museum in new york."  
  
Charles was amazed at how adult Kate seemed about everything. "Alright Kate. Ill send Scott and Jean to take care of the situation."  
  
"No! You can't! Thats what your going to do, but you can't!" Kate said, slamming her small hands onto the desk, that reached to just underneath her jaw.  
  
Charles leaned his elbows on the desk and looked at the child infront of him. "Why ever not child?"  
  
"Because if you send scott then he will die. It will be an acsident, but Rogue will kill him tonight if he goes to that museum. Im just warning you now not to let anyone go. Please prowfesser. You can stop her next time, im sure the x-men will be able to....."  
  
"Kate, kate...calm down. I won't send any of the x-men to the museum.....But, I would like to know what museum it is, and what is it that will be taken?"  
  
"Well.... up to now, she has taken a red and green gem....then next one will be blue..... at the natural history museum."  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Remy stepped away from the door. He HAD to see her again, and he had to stop her from getting the full set of Chaos stones. He grabbed his trenchcoat from the hook on the wall and left the instituit on Logans moterbike. Heading straight for the museum in New York.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue had Vine and Pyro take out all the security cameras, then had Hysteria get inside the building, and stun all of the guards. He got the attention of the armed men, and brushed aside his dreadlocks, then raised his arms out to the sky and brought them into a prayer position with his eyes closed. His body began to buzz a dull yellow colour, before opening his eyes to reveal light simalar to the type that you would get from a 100w lightbulb. He smirked with a devious glint behind him and parted his hands, letting a blinding light engulf the area, for over two seconds. Slowley, the light distinguished, and the armed security guards were left wide eyed and drooling on the floor. Temporarily 'stunned' as he called it.  
  
Rogue smiled. This diversion gave her over half an hour to get in, get the target and leave. No problem. She gave the signal for the Acolytes to leave the building, and enterd herself, with her heels makeing her footsteps echo throughout the empty halls, she smiled at her temporary freedom, and headed slowley towards the galary in which the monochal gem was situated.  
  
Magneto neede a range of 5 gems. The Nonochal, a red gem. The intenichal, a green gem. The Monochal, a blue gem. The Luestreial, a clear gem and the ruelluette, a black gem. Together, the set is Known as the 'Chaos' set, which is a collection of gems, made of a cirtain type of energy that no-one has ever been able to tap into....untill now. Magneto has found a way, and was going to use it to his advantage.  
  
Rogue reached the pedastol where the Monochal was supposed to be. She found an empty box. Nothing but a plaque explaining what it was. She frowned, confused and looked around. Onley then noticeing the two glowing red orbs in a darkend corner of the room, and a glinting blue glair from the darkend figures hand.  
  
"Lookin' f'o dis p'tite." Remy LeBeau drawled. His accent thicker than ever, seductive and enticeing.  
  
"Give it ta me swamp rat!" Rogue hissed. 'Ah don't wonna hurt ya remy, so please don't start a fight.'. She thought over and over again.  
  
"Non, mon cherie. Remys gonna be usein dis later on, fille." Remy slid the gem into his pocket. He pulled himself out of his lean and started walking towards her with, that, smirk on his face.  
  
Rogue saw him advanceing and began to step vackwards. She was wearing the same clothes as earlyer, but she had strapped a belt, loseley around her hips, that contained two pockets. One for the gem, and one full of playing cards. Rogue diverted her eyes so as they never met his, and suddenley found herself backed against a wall, with his body pressed, tightley, against hers. She gasped and looked directley into his eyes. Big mistake.  
  
Rogue was lost amoungst those demon eyes. Like the first time she ever saw them. She staired, her mouth parting slightley.  
  
"Don' y' wonna give Remy a kiss chere? He ain' seen y' in a whyle." He grinned. His hand finding it's way, and setting comfortabley on the top of her thigh. His other hand lifting her chin, makeing sure that she didn't look away from his eyes.  
  
Remy kept his smirk as he leaned into her lips, forceing his own upon them as she closed her eyes. He moved his hand further up her leg, more towards her hip as his fingers slid under the fabric of her dress. There lips parted momentariley inorder for Remy to hear her breath catch in her throat as his, parcially, gloved hand brushed against the bere skin of her abdomen, beneath her dress, he leaned in again for a more deep and passionate kiss. Her heart was pounding. She was married. Married? Damn that sounded wrong in her head. She had almost forgotten. The realisation, however, onley made Remys touch more exciteing. Remy broke the kiss, leaving her breathless, and leaned into her ear, brishing his lips against it as he mutterd some french words that she wasn't paying attention to long enough to hear them. He trailed kisses down her neck and then moved back to her ear, where she heard, clearley, the last three words. "Remys sorry p'tite." Then darkness. 


	11. Returning home

(A/N: wOOOOOooo I love Romyness, but thers none in this one.....but hopefully it's the part that everyone is wateing for cos'........well, read and see. What I meant about not writeing anymore, was that I keep blocking so I was going to hand command over to Alistor....but then again......its a bad Idea with all the 'R' rated scenes that he has been writeing lateley. *clears throat.* Well y'all aint ever gonna see those from me so....Yea, blame TruleyRogue for letting Ali hang out with her evo Remy eh eh eh eh eh. Ugh, I suck at this! Every time I think Ive done a good chapter, I do something majorley crap like this one..... Ill take my time on the next one and make it worth reading I promis.)  
  
Chapter 11: Returning home.  
  
Rogue woke up in a grey coloured cell. She sat up quickley and looked around the cold room, noticeing nothing familiar. She spone around, confusuion engulfulfing her, catching her breath in her throat. Her head started to throb, a headach as usual when she was late for her power enhanceing shot. The pain rapidley increased untill Rogue had folded down to her knees, clutching her head and screaming, blurring her vision untill everything molded into one.  
  
A man in a cops uniform unlocked the door and ran into the cell, kneeling down next to Rogue. She noticed and sent out an energy surge with all of her power. Knocking back the uniformed officer to a wall. She stopped screaming, it wasn't helping her head at all. She stood up and backed into a wall, feeling the hot liquid run across her lips. She put her fingers to her nose to see blood, running freeley. Her lungs were burning, but it hurt to try and cogh. Her stomach was cramping and she didn't know why.  
  
Flipping through the powers in her head, she focussed on Logans healing, which onley lasted for a few seconds untill she was drained of all energy, and the powerd simpley stopped working. She collapsed again, too week to stand. The blood had stopped flowing from her nose, but her chest was still burning, and her head was becomming numb with her bodys natural anistetic. She rested her head against the wall, seeing officers with battons walking closer with caution.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled, as loud as she could.  
  
Rogue was grabbed by the cloth of her dress around her neack, and pulled to the face of one of the cops. Her unfocussiong eyes fixed on a pair of brown eyes, full of hatred. "Your not goin' anywhere mutie." He stopped talking abruptley, his face turning calm and relaxed. He gentley let go of Rogues dress and stepped back, along with the other two officers that were in the room. "Your free to go kid." The cop said, with a hollow look in his eyes.  
  
Rogue stood up, and walked passed the cops, who continued looking at the wall, she sliped out of the cell door, to find Proffeser Xavior, Kate and Jean stood in the reception. She was at the police station, after being found unconchious at the natural history museum the night before. Remy knocked her out and left her there. That one wasn't new.  
  
Charles offerd a warm, yet buisnesslike smile and Kate ran up and took Rogues hand, smileing like any 6 year old would. "Come on Rogue. You have to come home."  
  
"I suggest we continue this in the car Rogue." Charles said, and continued to wheel out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue didn't try and fight them. She couldn't, without her powers, all she could do was run, that wouldn't have helped the situation. She didn't want to run. Rogue sat in Xaviors roles, with Charles and Jean sitting across from her, obviousley haveing a mental conversation that she wasn't alloud in on. She looked to her side, seeing Kate smileing up at her with dull green eyes. "Don't worry." She wisperd, then looked over at the two adults and joined in on the mental conversation. Rogue stayed silent, and soon found herself drifting through new memories of the area and the instituit, again feeling the pain in her head, she passed out in the back of the car after noticeing a worried look from the three telapaths in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan was walking towards Xaviors office, he had some questions to ask him. But before he could reach the office, Jean ran in, looking around, then grabbed Logan and pulled him outside. "Come on Logan, youve got to carry Rogue in....she passed out in the back of the proffesers car."  
  
Kate slid into the door, and watched the whole thing with her own, brown, eyes. Why couldn't she see Rogues future? Why couldn't she sence Rogues emotions?  
  
Logan looked down at the girl in his arms, remembering the last time he carried her unconchous to the med-lab. It was back when they both fought sabertooth in the woods outside the instituit, she hit her head on a tree and was out like a light. But it was different then. She was just a student, a friend. Now she was his daughter. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He held her tighter and walked down to the med-lab, not noticeing the many studants giveing looks to each other. But he did notice Teren walk out of the kitchen and drop a mug, which shatterd on the floor. She was going to follow, and silentley, she was asking Logan if it was okay if she followed. Logan nodded to her, and she briskley followed him down into the sub-levels of the instituit.  
  
Rogues eyes drifted open, seeing Logan looking down at her. She reached her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder, feeling her eyes grow heavy again. Conchiousness just didn't want to stay around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, Hank ran tests on Rogue, because she still hadn't woken up. He couldn't help but notice the grey tint that her skin had taken on over the last few hours, and the minute amount of blood that occasionally spatted on her white pillows when she coghed. This wasn't good.  
  
Alistor an into the med-lab, seeing Rogue laying on a bed, then noticed her strange condition.  
  
"Mr. McCoy....whats wrong with her?" He as wearily as he stepped, slowley, closed to the bed.  
  
"Im not shure my dear boy. But I shall find out before the end of the day."  
  
Alistor nodded then frowned. "Dude.... is that blood?"  
  
Hank turned around, seeing the thin trail of blood comming from Rogues mouth, and spilling down her pillow. "h-h-h Hank....err...she aint breathing......" Alistor stutterd out, watching her body lay still.  
  
"What? No she- My god, she isnt! Quick, get me the equipmeant from the far room. Hurry!" Hank said, slapping on latex gloves to block Rogues mutation, incase it had started working. He bagan working to save her life, after around 5 minuets, he had gotten her breathing again, but asisted by a resperator.  
  
"Alistor listen to me." Hank said to the paleing man next to him. "I need you to go and get Jean and Logan Right now... can you do that?" Alistor nodded and turned to leave. Then sprinted to the lift. The whole insident had shaken him up beond belief. He had just assisted in saveing his best friends life, for now, from some unknown illness.  
  
Ali ran out into the hall, shouting for Logan, but couldnet find him, so he started checking rooms. "Logan! Dude come on! Rogue needs you right now!" Alistor had checked all the rooms dawstairs, then ran outside to see Logan with a class of new recriuts, with Remy talking to Kate close by. Alistor ran up to Logan and grabbed him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin kid!"  
  
"Shut up Logan, and get your ass down to the med-lab, thes somethinf wrong with Rogue....she stopped breathinf about 10 minuets ago-" Alistor was cut off when Logan dissapeard from sight and sprinted into the mantion. "Where the hall is Jean." He said to himself.  
  
"She's gone out with Scott!" Kate yelled from across the lawn. Remy looked over Alistor, reading his emotions, figuring out that something was wrong, so within seconds he was gone from the yard too.  
  
(A/N: Does anyone want to fullfill a task for me?????? See, I wan't to read more Devil may cry and Xmen evo cross overs, where Dante and Rogue are the main charactors. Ive tried writeing my own three times but it just wont work for me.....so if anyone feels that thay are able to do this------------ please dooooooooo and tell me if you do cos thers onley one on this whole site, and its not enough for me!!!!) 


	12. Power surge

(A/N: Heya ppl....Thank you to TruleyRogue and TheRealMai for helping me.....not exactley with this chapter, but with future chapters. Kay, its 3:15 am, and Ive just finished this chapter. My eyes are half closed so excuse the typo's.-------Alistor is currentley pukeing up the easter eggs that he stole from me. It surves him right for writeing such steamy scenes....I blame the older Remy that I took away from TruleyRogue, but he was too much of a handfull so I sent him back to her....however, I now have Dante, from Devil may cry, sitting hear helping me typ this chapter, so you can thank him......but he does keep trying to shoot my dog. *looks at Dante who smiles and twirles Ivory (gun) on his index finger.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men e, or Dante, since ive mentioned him and I dont wonna get sued..... (well, I own him right now cos he's sitting hear on my couch).I do own: Onix=Alistor, Teren, Vine, Hysteria and Kate. Myn Myn MyN....SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING THERE YOURS.......THANK YOU TRULEYROGUE FOR MAKEING ME PARANOID.....  
  
---------Power surge----------  
  
Logan paced around, alone in the med-lab, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor that was beside Rogue. Logan ran his hands through his hair and took a seat beside Rogue, sighing and hanging his head as his arms rested on his knees. He heared the sound of the oxygen and prayed to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Logan wasn't a religious man. But something about this situation made him wan't to believe in something. He closed his eyes and shook off thoughts of his onley daughter dyeing in a hospital bed, whyle he sat and watched. There was nothing that he could do because her skin wan't absorbing. He sighed again, deepley, and then looked up to see Rogues eyes open and fixed on him, full of fear. Logan couldn't stand it, he bit back, whatever it was that kept him distant, and stood up, takeing Rogues hand, he leaned over to her and kissed her forhead.  
  
He pulled back and just looked at her, still leaning over her, he smiled for her sake. Rogues eyes were turning almost grey, like her skin as she lay, unawear of much other than him being there for her. A tear escaped her eye, and made its way towards her ear, she was scared of what was happening to her. She squeezed Logans hand, as much as she could, she was to week, then reached and took off the oxpygen mask that seemed to be a purminant fixture.  
  
"Hey Logan." She wisperd. Her voice wouldn't raise any higher.  
  
"Hi kid. How are ya feeling." He said, also quiet, as if he was scared of raseing his voice any higher.  
  
"Lahk shit, sugah." She offerd a smile, then her eyes drifted closed momentarily, then reopend. "Ah haven't had a chance ta talk ta you about what ah knew."  
  
"You don't have to talk to me about it. I already know everything."  
  
"So what is it that y'all know?"  
  
"That your my daughter." He smiled down at her and brushed aside some of the white hair that had fallen across her face. "I wish you would have told me when ya first found out..... "  
  
"Ah was scared that- aaahh." She winced in pain and brought her hand to her stomach. Clenching her eyes closed, and tightening her fingers around his hand. Her face faled again, and her eyes waterd.  
  
"Rogue? Whats wrong Rogue tell me whats wrong." Logan said, panic in his voice.  
  
Rogues face calmed, he breathing was raspy, she opend her watery eyes and looked at Logan. Onley then did he notice the dark cirkles under her eyes. "Ahm fine. Its just a pain in mah stomach."  
  
"Shall I get Hank?"  
  
"No-no, it's fine. Ahm ok.........dad.." She smiled after saying it, and chuckled slightley, as did Logan.  
  
---------- *Logan, please report to the confrence room. I have a mission for you.*  
  
*Charles your gonna have to send someone els, my kids awake.*  
  
*Im sorry Logan, but I need you on this....Ill send Gambit into her so as she's not alone.*  
  
*Now listen hear charles, I don't want that gumbo near my daughter. Send in Hank or something.*  
  
*Alright Logan. Please hurry.* ---------  
  
"Im sorry Kid, but the proff wants me to go on a mission....you gonna be ok?" He said, looking down on her.  
  
"Ahl be fahn. Don't worry about me, please." She smiled, it was forced, but he couldnt tell.  
  
Logan bent down and kissed her forhead, brushed away her white strands and reluctantley left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So....Kitty, since practically the whole instituit joined in on that movie thing that we did, I was wondering, if you wonned to go out again?-Alone, with me....on a ...err...date?" Boby said, as he stood across from Kitty alone in the corradoor.  
  
"Umm, I like, don;t know Bobby....." Kitty looked up at the boy who was the same age as her. She tilted her head to the side looking at him. He was cute, he had a spark of confidance, he could so cool things, like romantic gestures with his icey power, and he had been running around all week doing things for her. She hugged her books closer and smiled. "Sure Bobby. I think it could be fun."  
  
Bobby smiled to her and created a rose on a stem made of ice and handed it to her. "Tonight?"  
  
"That would be, like, fine." She grinned, takeing the icy work of art and blushing slightley. Who would have thought of her and Bobby. She was looking forward to Jubalee's reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hay Alistor.... whats goin on?" Teren said, walking into the stoody room.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Im just eves dropping on the lovebirds down the hall. What are you doing hear? I thought you were with Rogue?"  
  
"No. I saw her for a whyle, but she was still way out of it, so I left."  
  
"Oh....ok." Alistor sat down on a chair, leaning his wlbos on his knees. He looked up to her, onley then noticeing that her black hair, was below waist length, and all together in about 5 ringlets. The chin length bangs around her face were now white. "Uuuh....you dies it?"  
  
"Yea... I liked her look, and I wanned it too." She snickerd. Sje sat down next to Alistor and looked at him. "You killed that womans brother didn't you?"  
  
Alistor snaped his head to her, looking at her in shock. He opend his mouth to speak but his voice wouldnt work.  
  
"Don't worry... I know the full story. That litle girl told me. She said that it would be best if I knew, that to have you try not to tell me in the future. Though, Im not sure what she meant by that." Teren looked away, then back at Alistor, who was still shocked at her knowlage. "Don't worry about it, she set you up.... it's not important."  
  
"You know Im wanted in DC for that murder don't you?"  
  
"No...I didn't know...."  
  
"Thats why Im hear....Ive been everywhere els, and the onley place to go is back there....but the moment I step into the state, Ill be arested and charged for the muder of that dude."  
  
"Then don't go back. It's not so bad hear." Teren said. Her hand finding its way to his shoulder. Nether of them noticed.  
  
Scott was listening to the whote conversation and chose that moment to step into the study. "I knew there was something about you Onix!"  
  
Alistors jaw droped and he looked to Teren who was glairing at Scott. "Scott...wait...man you-"  
  
"No! Your a murderer...and your a fugetive."  
  
"I-i...." Alistor was lost for wards. It was true, but it was an acsident.  
  
"Yea, youre busted now Alistor. Say goodbye to this comfortable life you murderer." Scott taunted. And carried on taunting him untill Alistors, easy going expression chainged into a full on scowl, aimed at Scott.  
  
Alistor stood up quickley, clenching his fists untill the nuckles were white. Scott carried on with the 'merderer' and 'pervert' crap for a whyle before something inside Alistor snapped. Teren ran out of the room and stood in the doorway as a white light spone around him with so much power, unlike he had ever let out before. Realisation hit Ali, and he tried to calm down, but the energy kept swurling and expandind. A sudden strike of fear Hit Ali as the energy increased in strength again.  
  
"Scott! Get out! I cant Controle it!" Alistor pleaded as the energy tore at his oun body, makeing every muscle soar. "Scott! Please listen to me and get out! PLEASE!" Another surge of energy pulsed upwards, through the swurling energy, and dispursed, the funnel grew even more. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ali screamed as Scott jumped out of the room, grabbing Teren and pulling her to safety as he heard Alistor screaming out it pain, the energy pulsing, growing stronger by the minuet.  
  
Alistors eyes began to glow an extremeley bright, white light. "Professer!" He screamed. The energy wouldn't slow down or faulter in any way....he had to be stopped. Books and furniture was sweaped up in the tornado of energy, and dispursed into nothing but sawdust. The energy was pulling at his body, makeing him soar and achey, so he crystalled up, and held himself tence as the energy drew in and stayed at a foot around him each way. The energy had increased yet again, and was boring into the ceiling and floor, like a hot knife through butter.  
  
The vortex of energy created a sought of vacume, inside, so Alistor was now held in mid air, screaming in pain. He couldnt hold his sheild, so the black crystal melted away, and he screamed out even more. This time a blood curdleing, throat tearing scream as his head fell back. Still the energy wouldn't faulter, and it was killing him.  
  
Every time Scott shot an optic blast at the energy, to try and knock down Ali, the red beam just mixed in with the white energy, momentarily turning pink, before white again. Jean couldn't do a thing to stop th serge, and everyone was helpless, watching Ali in so much pain. Ali wished that he was nimb, so as the pain wouldnt break his concentration, and he could slow it down, but he couldnt, and tears were now falling down his cheeks. He noticed Kate run into the room.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" He screamed at her. "Scott! Get her the fuck outa hear!" He scramed, but the energy expanded again and sucked Kate closer. "No! Katie get outa hear please sweetie! Get out... I cant stop it!"  
  
"No! Im gonna help you!" She yelled through the defening sound of the energy swurling.  
  
The energy pulsed, pulling the 6 year old child again,. closer. But she stood her ground, her eyes glowing a crystal blue as she put her hands to her temples, and waited a second. Comcentrateinf a hell of allot, she brought her hands infront of her, and immedialey, a funnel of energy came towayrds her and dragged her into the center with Ali, who was now crying. More than anything, he didn't want her to her hurt.  
  
"Give me your hands Onix!....Now! Theres no time to worry about what might happen" Give me your hands." Kate screamed, holding out her small hands towards him, her golden locks fliping around furiousley.  
  
Alistor reluctantley reached his hands out and took hers, immeadiatley, his eyes stopped glowing that immence bright light, and became crystal blue again. "Close youre eyes Onix, and concentrate on controle, I can help you....just dont let go of my hands!" Kate screamed.  
  
Alistor did as she said, and within minuets, the energy was slowing to a stop, with all of the instituits studentd and instructors pouring into the door, lead by Charles. Slowley the two began to drift and land gracefully on the floor, as the energy despursed compleatley, in a flash of a low valtage burst. Alistor fell to his knees, exausted.  
  
"Onix....are you ok?" Kate ast, putting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted his head to face her and kept her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you katie-sprite." Ali said quietley.  
  
"Everyone needs help at some point Alistor, even you." Kate said. Everyone noticeing that it was the first time she had called him by his real name since she got ot the instituit. Kate put her arms around Alis neck and held him tight, and he did the same, not hideing the fact that tears were slipping from his eyes. He suddenley felt week and pulled away from Kate as he tried to stand but failed to manage it, and collapsed to the floor again.  
  
Scott and Jean ran up to Alistor and helped him up. He and Scott exchanged glances, and Scott nodded to him, offering a parcial smile as he swong Ali's arm over his head and helped him to the onley remeining piece of furniture in the room, a couch. Kate ran over and climbed on the exahsted Alistors knee, and he held her close, like a stffed bear. (A/N: like a white rabbit...no wait, Dante shot that....)  
  
(A/N: If anyone has any questions, or anything, just e-meil me, or IM me on AIM=== katieINdarkness ....Hay MischeivousFairy.....how ya getting on with that DMC/xMEN.E fic *snickers.* Ive got an imajionary Dante hear that you can borrow to work from....eh eh eh. Hit me and wake me up. Ugh.) 


	13. Good to be back?

Chapter 13: Good to be back?  
  
Rogue spent three days in the med lab, chockeing up blood and getting uncontrolable shakes. She was put on morphine for all the apin that she was feeling, and this put her out of commision for a while. Rogue, in the time that she was nocked out by the morphine, was putting her thoughts in order. Seperateing memories into 'files' in her head, other peoples memories, actual memories and implanted memories. The proffeser came into the room twice a day to assist with this, and so after those three days were up, the onley thing that she had to deal with was the pain, no more confusion or false beliefs, just pain.  
  
Hank walked into the med-lab, holding a seringe of clear liquid. Rogue justa happend to be awake at this point, so she sat up and looked over at the blue, furry man that walked towards her.  
  
"Aaah, your awake my dear....good." Hank said.  
  
"What's that fer Mr.McCoy?" Rogue ast wearily.  
  
"This my dear, is the cure for your strange illness."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"It's a concoction of my own makeing, and has taken all this time since you got hear to get right. You will need three of these shots for the rest of the day, and then there will be no more shots in youre life, hopefully." Hank said with a smile, then injected the liquid into her upper arm, like when you have a vaxine. "Now, this will feel cold in a few moments, but dont worry about it. Hopefully, you will be mobile within the hour....no more morphine."  
  
"Thanks Mr McCoy." Rogue said, then felt Remy grasp her hand. She turned to find him sitting by her on her bed.  
  
"Now Mr. LeBeau.... no touching of this skin, that injection is at this minuet, cancelling out the chemical that was keeping your power at bay."  
  
"Oui." He said with a smile, then kissed Rogues hair. "Le bon matin mon anour. Sont vous approuve?"  
  
"Good mornin' swamp-rat, yea, ahm fihn." She smiled at him.  
  
"When are y' aloud out o' dis place den?" Remy said, gesturing to the room.  
  
"Within the hour...... but ah think its back to the gloves and coverable clothin' cos' ahm not strong enough to keep controle of it."  
  
"So?" Remy shrugged.  
  
"So....ahm just warnin' ya."  
  
"Don worry chere. Remy always been carfull."  
  
Rogue shiverd at the icy liquid that flowed through her vains, and Remy wraped an arm around Rogue and pulled her close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch time,Rogue made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She enterd the room to find Alistor, Teren, Logan and Kate. Alistor, Teren and Kate were at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, and Logan was on a chair, reading the paper. Nothing changes I guess.  
  
Logan looked up to her as she enterd the room, she leaned against the counter, feeling dizzey, thinking back and remembering the time that she fell from there when she climbed up to get the dorito's. Logan got up quickley and walked over to her.  
  
"Ahm okay Logan.... just a litle dizzy." She said.  
  
Logan offerd a week smile, and held on to her, helping her across to a chair. "Y'know kid...I prefurr dad."  
  
"Ya sure?" She ast with a smile.  
  
"Always." He answerd, kissing the top of her head, then returning to read his paper.  
  
Rogue looked over at Teren who smiled at her. Something was different about her....her hair. Teren had her hair back up in her chocpsticks, with her died wite bangs fromeing her face. Rogue chuckled, and Teren walked over, pulling up a seat next to her sister.  
  
"Y'know...we havent realy had chance to talk." Teren said.  
  
"Then ah guess this is a good-a-time as any." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Wow, you look so much like her you know." Teren said, looking over the girl infront of her.  
  
"Who? Mo- Stephaney?" Rogue stutterd, and corrected herself.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"What?" Rogue ast, puzzled.  
  
"Correct your self when you try and call her mom."  
  
"Cos'....ah don't even remember her....and ah feel weerd callin her mah mother." Rogue said, suddenley feeling dizzy again. Teren placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yea, just a litle dizzy." Rogue said, looking at Teren, then to Logan who was worried as ever. Alistor stood up and walked over, smileing as he usually did.  
  
"Haya Roguey. Did ya miss me?" He said, holding his arms out.  
  
Rogue smiled and stood up, running over to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "How can ah not miss a jackass like you!" She said.  
  
"Welcome home kidda.....weve all missed ya." Alistor let go of Rogue and she turned to see Remy leaning in the doorway, not happy that Alistor was touching Rogue. Alistor raised his hands in defence and stepped away, as Logan and Teren looked between Alistor and the frowning Gambit.  
  
Remy suddenley came out of his lean and smirked over at Rogue. He came up behind Rogue and wraped his arms around her waist, glairing at Alistor as he kissed her head and held her tight. This recived a growl from Logan.  
  
"Hands off Gumbo, before they have to be sergically re-aplied."  
  
"Calm down mon Rogueys pere. Remy be greetin' his girlfriend." Remy said, smileing at Logan who shot out the middle blade on his right hand and held it up to Gambit, who chuckled and released his hold on Rogue.  
  
"Well...'mon pere'" Rogue mocked. "Ahm gonna go to mah room for a whyle. It is still with Kitty aint it?"  
  
"Oui mon chere, Remy will escort y' to y' room" Remy said, gabbing Rogues gloved hand and pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Like hell!" Logan snarled, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Teren shakeing her head. Logan scowled at her and shrugged off her hand, then exited the room.  
  
"Uugh! That man is insufferable!" Teren said, sitting down at the table where Kate was sitting silentley eating mini marshmellows.  
  
"Logans cool....." Alistor offerd. "When he's not threatening to dice people up."  
  
"Oh my god! How the hell did she put up with him for three years?!"  
  
"Who are we talking about?" Ali ast confused.  
  
Kate sighed and set down the bag of mini marshmellows. "Ugh, pay attention Onix. Teren thinks that Logan has a bad attitude, and she dosen't like the way he treats Rogue, so she wonders how her mother put up with him for three years." Kate roled her eyes and picked up the bag again. "Simple."  
  
"God....how do you get that from one conversation? Did you use your power?"  
  
"No! It's obvious. Jeeze lueeze, it's no wonder women always have to explain whats going on in soaps to you guys, your so oblivious to whats going on around you." Kate said, filling her mouth with mini marshmellows. Teren looked at her, then exchanged glances with a supprised Alistor.  
  
"Oblivious huh?" He said, still looking at Teren.  
  
"What?" Kate said, looking around whyle seemingley trying to touch her nose with her tong.  
  
(A/N: Weapon X 61---that is exactley how Alistor is!!!!! Wahoo, you just earnd yourself a cookie. You get a choice of chocolet chip, white chocolet chip....or this thing that Alistor mad.....trust me, you don't want that. Thans for reviews everyone, and sorry for the shortish chapter.) 


	14. eraseing the personalities again

"Thats bullshit Logan! Don't you dare blame this on me." Teren shouted, turning to Logan and flinging her arms in the air.  
  
Jamie and Kate exchanged glances, and began to back away from the arguing people. The two children were under Terens care when they trashed the rec room, distorying the rec room compleatley, and because she was supposed to be watching them Teren was in deep trouble.  
  
"You were supposed to be watching them!!" Logan shouted.  
  
"I was with Rogue! Jesus criste! I cant be everywhere at once Logan!" Teren shot at him.  
  
"Why are you hear anyway?" Logan growled.  
  
"I am hear for my sister! Thats why Im hear! I can't believe she's even related to you." Teren spat.  
  
"Funny, cos I was thinkin' the same damn thing." Logan growled.  
  
"HEY!" Rogue shouted from the top of the stairs. "Will y'all just quit it allready?!?" Rogue walked down the stairs and looked at them. "For god sake, could you both just get allong? Fer ten minuets, or just don't be in the same damn room!" Rogue hissed, then walked between the two. They looked at each other, and walked off in seperate directions.  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was empty, so she pulled out a bag of doritoes and sat at the table. She looked at them and threw them down, She didn't want them. It had been a week since she had gotten out of the med-lab, and she wasn't aloud to do anything for herself, especially not when Teren and Logan had a say in it. They werent getting along.  
  
"Hiya Marie." Kate said, crawling onto a stool and takeing the doritoes. "Whats up? You look pissed..I mean annoyed." Kate said.  
  
Rogue chuckled slightley. "Ahm just sick of bein' treated lahk ah cayn't do anything myself." Rogue said to the child, whos eyes suddenley flaired green.  
  
The child gigled, then pulled a face. "Eeeewww!!!!" She squeeled. Rogue looked at her puzzled, and then rememberd that the kid was a precognative. Kate squinted her eyes closed and shook her head, then looked at Rogue, her eyes were now the normal brown. "Oh don't worry Marie....Hew wont be treating you like a that in a few hours." Kate said.  
  
Rogue frowned. "Who?" 'whats that sposed ta mean?'  
  
"Him." She thombed behind her towards the door, as Remy walked in. "And youll find out what I mean....Im onley 6, I shouldn't be seeing this stuff." She complained, then got off the stool and walked out of the kitchen, smirking at Remy and shakeing her head with a tut, as she left the room.  
  
Remy pulled a puzzled face and walked into the room. "Whats wit de kid?"  
  
"Ah d'know. She just wigged out on me." Rogue said with a shrug. Remy walked behind her and wraped his arms around her and leaned on her shoulder.  
  
"Is y' power on?" Remy sat.  
  
"Yea, wha?"  
  
"Cos Remy wants it off chere." He chuckled, pulling aside her hair. "Switch it off." He said quietley. He waited a moment and then began, brushing his lips against her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him.  
  
"ugh! Guys, will you like, take it out of the kitchen!" Kitty squeeled as she walked in, seeing the desplay off effection. Kitty spone around to walk out and then turned back in shock. "You can touch?!"  
  
Rogue stood up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Remy behind, with an annoyed growl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby ran down the corradoor. He spotted Kitty and was chaseing after her. He was going to get that date that just refused to happen. The first attempt was a movie, that practically everyone at the instituit joined in on, and the second attempt just didn't happen, plain and simple. They had to go on a mission to recruit a new mutant, it didn't turn out to well. So Bobby was stuck back at the instituit whyle Kitty had to leave. He didn't think it was fair that he wasn't one of the x-men, he was still 'in training' as everyone kept telling him.  
  
Kitty heard Bobby call her name and she spone around and saw him run up to her. She smiled at him. "Like, hi Bobby. I haven't seen you in days." She said with regret. She was beginning to think that Bobby wasn't going to bother asking her out again.  
  
"Yea, Im sorry about that. But Ive just had stuff to do.....Listen, Im not doing anything right now, so do you wonna go out and catch a movie and a burger or something?" He ast plane and simple, not like the nervous thing that he did the last two times that he ast her.  
  
"Erm, sure, Ill just like, go change." She squeeled, and turned to go to her room, but Bobby grabbed her hand and spone her round.  
  
"No, you look fine Kitty, come on otherwise somethings gonna happen to stop us from going out." He said looking around, and sure enough Logan shouted him. He cringed and silentley cursed the world, he looked around and grabbed Kittys hand again, and ran. Takeing Scotts convertable, him and kitty left the instituit on their third attempt at a date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue heard Logan shouting Bobby, and saw Bobby and Kitty makeing a break for it. Rogue walked up to Logan who was about to turn and spot the two, so Rogue shouted him, and he forgot his task.  
  
"Hey, whats with the yelling?" She ast.  
  
"I need the Drayke kid. Its his turn in the danger room, one on one with yours truley." He said.  
  
"Ah think Bobby wen't out erlyer, so ah'll take his place." Rogue said.  
  
"No you won't stripes. Your not fully recoverd yet." Logan said, pointing a finger at her with -Im-telling-you-so-don't-argue- eyes. He was doing the 'dad' thing.  
  
Rogue placed her hands on her hips and glaired at him. "That ain't right! Logan, ahm not made of glass alright, ah can take care of mahself- y'know what! Thers no point, none of ya are gonna listen ta me anyway. Ah need ta get outa hear." Rogue dropped her arms to her sides and clenched her fists as she stormed towards the main entrance of the instituit.  
  
Rogue reached out for the door handle and suddenley got a menaceing pain in her head, followed by the personalities, who were remaining relitivley quiet, starting to scream. The pain was emence, and she didn't realise that she fell to her knees screaming after she coverd her ears. She hadn't felt like this since that night, almost two years ago, at the concert when her powers wen't crazey.  
  
Logan watched Rogue as she walked to the door, he saw her pause and clutch her ears and scream, he ran over to her and grabbed the top of her arms and shook her, after seeing her eyes roled up in the back of her head. She was shakeing, haveing some kind of fit, then she suddenley wen't deadley still, and quiet. She fell limp in Logans arms, like a rag-doll. He paniced slightley, then noticed a group of people forming around them. Alistor pushed his way through the croud and skidded down next to Logan.  
  
"Whats goin' on? Jesus, what the hell happend?!" He said, noticeing the wites of her eyes showing. Then the croud parted for Xaviour, who wheeled up to them.  
  
"Logan, you must get her to the med-lab now. Alistor, go and find Remy." Logan picked Rogue up and moved through the bunch of students who were silent, looking at the show.  
  
"Whats wrong with her Chuck?" Logan ast, not looking away from her.  
  
"She's fighting in her head, for controle. Like last time, but she's taken the fight into her own mind, instead of on the outside like before." Charles said as they enterd the lift. They reached the med-lab and layed Rogue down on a bed. Charles hoverd his hands over Rogues Temples and enterd her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby pulled into the drive in at the movies. He got the snacks and sat down with Kitty in the car, ready for the movie to start. Thats when the brotherhood showed up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan watched on as the proffeser and Rogue sat in there own litle world as the powerfull telapath worked through, helping Rogue erase the many personalities that had begone to show through again. Every now and then Rogue would wimper and cringe, and then after twenty minuets or so, Rogue just lay still, her breathing normal, but her eyes were still roled up in hr head. Thats when Remy rushed in, along with Alistor and Teren.  
  
Charles looked around and gave a meek smile, before 'passing out'. Teren and Alistor saughted him out, putting him on one of the beds and calling for Hank. Remy rushed straight for Rogue, he pushed, acsidentilly, passed Logan and didn't notice, he just had to be by Rogue. For once in a long time, he let down his mental sheelds and alloud her emotions to pour into his head, blocking everyone elses.  
  
He could sence that Rogue was scared, annoyed and guilty. He took her gloved hand. She couldn't find her way back out of her mind, she was lost inside there. Logan growled at the cajun, but Remy didn't notice, he just stood looking over Rogue, clutching her hand. Teren came up behind Logan and tappd him on the shoulder.  
  
"I think that we should leave him to it Logan. I mean, she is his girlfriend after all." Teren said, trying not to make Logan flip out on her. Logan looked at her and raised his eyebrow at her. She was right, he hated that. He sighed and nodded, then turned towards the door, closley followed by Ali and Teren as Hank enterd the room. Hank dissapeard behind a curtain to see to Charles.  
  
Rogue began to stur, her eyes opend slightley, she found her way at last. She looked up at Remy and smiled. Remy returned the smiled and kissed her gloved hand. Her mind wasn't as fragile as the last time Xavior erased some personalities. Which was amazeing because of all the mind cropleing that Magneto was doing. Rogue was alone in her head again.  
  
"What 'append chere?" Remy ast, leaning don to her.  
  
"Ah wen't a litle crazy is all swamp rat. But ah think ah hurt the proff quite a bit. It's funny how many personalities ahve picked up along the way." Rogue said, onley half paying attention to the covasation. She was looking towards the curtain wher the Xavior was. She then heard him talk to beast and sighed in realeaf. Remy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lnce walked over to the car that Bobby and Kitty were in. Suddenley the ground was quakeing, and people were running from the drive in. Bobby and Kitty got out of Scotts car and looked over to Lance who smirked, then looked at Kitty.  
  
"Is this why your blowing me off kitty cat?" Lance as with a glair at Bobby who roled his eyes and sighed.  
  
'I give up! I guess that me and Kitty just arnt supposed to go on a damn dte!' Bobby though. "I quit." Bobby said, folding his arms over his chest. Kitty looked at him. She knew what he meant, and she didn't like it. She turned to Lance and glaired.  
  
"You are so like, dead you major jerk!" Kitty yelled. "You have the nurve to dump me, and then like, get all jelous when you see me with another guy! Well guess what Lance. Were over, and you have no right so like, buzz off!"  
  
Bobby looked at her angrey face and smirked over at Lance. 'Maybe theres hope after all.' "Yea, just get lost Lance."  
  
"Thats it! Your dead Dayke!" Lance said, holding out his hand and roleing back his eyes. The ground began to shake and a sighn post fell onto Scotts care, crishing it to scrap metal. Bobbys jaw dropped to the ground, he over dramatised a cringe, then looked to Kitty.  
  
"I am so dead!" He said. Kitty looked at him and chewed on her lip. Bobby growled and turned back to Lance, Iceing up. "Come on then. Ive got a date to get back to hear man." Bobby said to Lance who grinned.  
  
Toad and blob were siting on a car, watching the deal and makeing bets against who would be knocked out first. Bobby was about to attack Lance, when Kittys cell phone rang, she answerd it and the hung up after a few uh hu's and no-ways.  
  
"Bobby, you are like, gonna have to deal with him some other time. Rogues powers freaked and Scott needs us back at the instituit like, now." Kitty grabbed Bobby and began to run, through cars and all. Leaving Lance behind, totaly mad.  
  
(A/N: awwww, poor Bobby. Is he ever gonna get that date with kitty? Should he ever get that date with kitty? You decide, and tell me in reviews. eh eh eh. Sorry for the long wait...and sorry if this chapter is not saticfactory, but i seem to be crashin' and burnin' in the writein' depatmeant. I was sevearley thinking about ditchin this story, but Ive started and Ive gotta finish it, so there we go.) 


	15. ROMYpalain&simple

(A/N: uuuuhhm, this is something I had to do. I mean, Ive clamed that this is a Romy fic, and Ive neglected the fact, so hear is a whole chapter of Romy fluffyness. I think Its still within the PG13 barryer so, there you go.Thank you, you guys, your so supportive *tears, then gets slapped around the back of the head by Alistor who shakes his head and roles his eyes.*. Im just sory that Im sucking at this, but I will try and make my chapters better.)  
  
Rogue stumbled out of the medical bed, and fell into Remy who wraped his arms around her and smiled down at her. She stood up straight and walked tiredley towards the door, with Remy on her heels, wanting to make sure she didn't fall down. Remy saw her uneasey on her feet and swooped in, putting her arm around his neck and lifting her up into his arms.  
  
"Ah can walk swamp rat." Rogue said, folding her arms with a frown on her face as Remy carried her up to his room.  
  
Wait! His room?  
  
"What are we doin hear?" Rogue ast as Remy kicked his door closed and dropped Rogue onto his bed. He smirked at her, yea, that smirk. "Ah do not think so swamp rat."  
  
"Come on chere.....Remy bin waitin' fo' over 6 months. Well, longer....allot longer." Remy said, dropping to his knees and putting his hands together in a prayer position, leaning his elbows on the bed.  
  
"No." She smirked and folded her arms looking away from him. He crawled up onto the bed, leaning over her and trying to make her look at him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down so as she was laying flat on her back and looking up at him.  
  
"Don' tease me chere." He grinned and leaned into her neck, kissing it through her hair, slowley moveing his hands underneath her shirt, and pulling the geen material over her head. Rogues arms were now bare so she locked up her power and swong her arms around his neck, smileing as she brought him down to kiss her.  
  
Before long, Remys black shirt was removed and laying on the floor by the door and his shoes were being kicked off the bed as he lay over Rogue, bothe particapateing in the longest kiss ever, parting eyery 20 or so second for air. Remy removed Rogues black tank top and then moved down to his belt, breathing heaviley as he placed kisses along her neck. He finalley managed to undoo his belt with one hand and tossed it asside. It hit his wooden door and made a loud crack but they didn't notice, they were too distracted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked down the coradoor, on his way to the kitched, when he smelled something....Rogue....and Gambit. There sen'ts were mixed, and getting stronger as he neard Gambits room. He carried on walking, willing to let it go, but then heard a crack on Gambits door as he reached it. He stopped and reached for the door handle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy had one hand around Rogues lower back, and the other hand traveling up the pale skin of her tausoe, reaching the black material of her sports bra (crop top, whatever the hell y'all wanna call them), his fingers brushing underneath the elastic. Remy moved back, from her mouth to her neck, and was heading lower when he heard the sound from his nightmares. *Snickt*  
  
Remy jumped out of his skin, and off of Rogue, roleing away from her and falling off the bed. He stood up quickley to see Logan growling fearcley with his claws out at his sides. Logan took a step forward and Remy held his hands out to him.  
  
"....Logan....Don' over react 'ere....Wait! Remy can explain....juss put de blades away and-" Remy was cut off by Logan jumping over the bed at him. Remy turned to run, but was grabbed from behing and thrown across the room.  
  
Rogue quickley put her shirts on, extremeley embaressed and then noticed Remy be thrown across the room. "Logan! Please, quit it, it wasn't his fault. Ah started it." Rogue said. Lying.  
  
Logan egnored Rogue, and Remy suddenley found himself pinned back against the wall with Logan pulling back his clawed fist. Remy ducked as the blades came closer, and Logans blades became wedged into the wall. Remy grabbed his shirt and boots and headed towards the door, where he saw Logan had cut him off.  
  
He ran over to Rogue and quickley kissed her. "Remy will see y' later chere," He said, then ran for his balconey window, getting out and dropping to the garden outside, scaring the crap out of Scott and Jean who were sitting, flirting on the bench below Gambits window. They looked over at Gambit as he stood, re dressing. Remy smirked and winked at the two, then saw Logan peer over the balconey. Remy flinched and slid on his boots, running for the gates of the instituit. He sure as hell wasn't staying there with a homacidal Woolvereen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it dad!" Rogue yelled, the word 'dad' just slipping out. "Ahm 18! Ahm more than legal! What is your problem?" Rogue yelled, seeing Logan turn around from the balconey.  
  
"Are you realy that stupid?" He ast plainley, looking at her deadley serious.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rogue said, raiseing both her eyebrows.  
  
"Guys like that.... they onley wan't one thing. Do you realy thing he'd still have been laying in that bed when you woke up?" He ast, seeing the shock of the statmeant in her face.  
  
"He loves me Logan." Logan scoffed at her words. "No, you don't understand. He does. ah saw it when he kissed me, back when ah was kidnapped, and you came back for me." Rogue said looking at him in dissbeleif. Then stopped and rememberd all the other women that Gambit had been with. He felt that way with a few of them aswell, but look at his track record with broken hearts. Maybe she was just another one to mess around with.  
  
Rogue found heself looking at the ground. "Ah guess yer right....." She said quietley, her eyes welling up. Logan looked at her and instantley felt guilty, he stepped closer and put his arms around her.  
  
"I don't wonna be right Stripes....but, thats just how he is, and how everyone knows he is." Logan said with regret. Rogue leaned into him for a second, then pushed him away, glairing at him with watery eyes.  
  
"So thats what everyone has been thinkin' then huh? That ahm not enough to change him? Well maybe ah cayn't, and maybe ah shouldnt try. But ahm also, seriousley, debatin' weather or not ahm 'sposed ta be hear, with the x-men. Ah don't even think ah evah wonned ta be one of the x-men." Rogue said, mid speach, her tears falling.  
  
"Come on Rogue, you know thats not true. You know yer supposed to be hear. And thats not what people think."  
  
"Well thats funny, cos it aint what ahve been seein! Ah walk inta a room and no-one notices, no one cares. The chatterin' stops and when ah leave it starts again. The onley guy that ever took any kinda notice in me, just leaped over the balconey because of you. Ah do not wonna be hear!" Rogue screamed and then ran out of Remys room towards her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat on her bed wipeing the tears from her cheeks. She had been up there for hours, the tears comming and going. Something about what Logan said, made something click inside of her. She didn't want to be a game, or a challenge. She didn't want to be the joke that guys always told to there friends. There was a knock on the door, and Remy put his head inside the door and smiled at her, then noticed she was crying.  
  
"Go away swamp rat." She said between sobs, sounding more harsh than she meant it to. Remy egnored her and stepped inside the room, locking the door. He dropped the smirk on his face and sat across from her on her bed, he reached out for her hand and she snapped it away. "Ah said, go away!"  
  
"What 'ave I done chere?" Remy ast softley. Rogue looked up at him, wipeing away the tears. She moved over to him and put her hands on his face, forceing him to keep his eyes on her.  
  
"Ah ah a game ta you?" She ast, her voice quivering. Remy frowned.  
  
"Non! 'As y' pere bin' sayin' sometin'?" Remy ast, slightley mad. " I love you Rogue." He stated.  
  
Rogue watched his eyes glint, then rememberd how easiley he forgave her after the deal with Alistor, that must mean something, right?. She moved in and sat on his lap, placeing one of her legs on each side of him, he wraped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. Rogue closed her eyes, tears spilling over, then felt Remys lips on her cheeks, tasteing her tears, then moved to her mouth, puling her mouth, gentley, into his, stopping the tears and sadness. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Y' ain' ever bin' a game. y' de most importnt ting im ma life chere. Don' take dat away from me." He pleaded, looking at her, shakeing his head. Rogue smiled at him. Her lip quivering still, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forhead.  
  
"Ah won't sugah. Ah promis." She wisperd and then leaned her head into his neck. A nock was heard at the door after the handle was tried.  
  
"What?!" Rogue shouted, still faceing into Remys neck, makeing him jump.  
  
"Stripes?" It was Logan. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"No, ahm buisey." Rogue said, lifting from Remys neck and turning towards the door, acsidentily kneeing Gambit in a curtain sensative area, and he lout out a painfull groan, and smacked his hands over his mouth, hearing Logan growl. Rogue looked at him and he raised hie eyebrows as an apology.  
  
"Jesus! Thats why the doors locked." Logan mutterd.  
  
"Non, actually, Logan. We juss be talkin." Remy said, clearing his throat to swallow back the pain in his pants. Rogue mouthed an apology and he shrugged.  
  
"Open the door!" Logan orderd.  
  
"Are ya gonna promis not ta teare me or Remy ta peaces?" Rogue ast, putting a hand on the lock of the door.  
  
"Alright." Logan said, after a short silence. Rogue flipped the lock and opend the doors. She still had mascara streeking her face. Logan looked over at Remy on the bed, and then looked at Rogue.  
  
"Ah think ya have an apology ta make." Rogue said, motioning over to Remy. But Remy stood up and walked over to Rogue. He cupped her face and placed a light kiss on her lips then shook his head at her.  
  
"Non, chere. Y' pere be right on dis one. Remy would do d' same if he found his daughter in dat position wit anyone. Most of all somone like me." Remy gave a litle bow of his head to Logan and then left them olone to talk.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ReViEw-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 


	16. Discoveries

Logan looked at Rogue, then placed his hands in his pockets, he looked to his feet. "Listen kid. Im not exactley qualified in this parent thing, so Im just gonna say this.. You mean allot to me. And I don't wan't you hurt, especially not by some guy like Remy LeBeau. I just flipped back then y'know? It's not something Easy to take in."  
  
"Ah know, but we have been seein' each other fer a long tihme Logan. Ah know what ahm doin, and ahm not a kid. You missed that part of mah life, so ya juss gonna have ta deal with what ah am now." Rogue said, sturnley, wipeing away the blackend streaks of make up. She folded her arms and looked at him, the statemeant about him missing the childhood part of her life, seemed to hit him harder that she meant it to.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have missed it if I knew." He said quietley then turned to leave.  
  
"Logan...Ah didn't mean it lihk that, ah just meant that ah don't wonna be treated lihk a kid." Rogue said.  
  
Logan stopped and turned around to face her. "I don't wonna catch you guys messin around again stripes. Understand?" He said, again doing the 'dad' thing.  
  
"So y'all are gonna stopr tryin' ta kill him?"  
  
"No way in hell Stripes." Logan said with a grin as he walked off down the coradoor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby was sitting in the rec room, feeling savearley brassed off. He looked around and sighed deepley, then noticed Gambit enter the room, looking around like a mouse being chaced by a cat. Or a Woolverine for instance.  
  
"Have y' seen wolfie mon ami?" Remy ast, looking around.  
  
"Nope. You still runin' from him?" Bobby ast, then suddenley realised that he was speaking to Remy LeBeau, the guy that the ladies drool over. Maybe he could give Bobby a few ideas on how to have a sucsessfull date with Kitty  
  
"Oui. Dis be harder dan it looks. De homme turnes up outa no-where." Remy stated, sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
"What did you do to him anyway? He's been after you since yesterday afternoon." Bobby ast. Gambit looked over to Bobby, unable to fight the smirk.  
  
"Dat be somethin' y' ears don' need t' come across iceman." Remy said with a smirk. He pulled out some cards and began to shuffle them, and proceed to lay out a game of solitere.  
  
"NO WAY! You and Rogue were......and you were....and she was.... and Logan? Damn thats harsh." Bobby almost yelled out in supprise.  
  
"Oui. Dat be de story of Gambits life mon ami." Remy said with regret.  
  
"Actually, thats not what Ive heard..... Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. See....I wonna go on a date with Kitty, but every time we go, something comes allong and messes it up....so what should I do?" Bobby ast. Gambit looked up at him and opend his mouth to talke, when a loud grownl came from the doorway, and Logan stood, leaning against the wooden frame.  
  
Remys heart spead up and his jaw dropped. He droped his cards and stood up, looking around the room for a way out, but there wasn't one, so he raised his hands in the air. "Merde." He wisperd shakeing his head. "Remy gives up mon ami." Remy stated.  
  
Bobby looked between the two. "Big mistake, you still have a chance to run.....and about that date...."  
  
"Juss, take de fille somewhere private and den y' can't be disturbed." Remy said simpley, then gulped again as Logan grabbed Remys shirt and pulled him, threatiningley closer. Thats when Teren walked in.  
  
"Oh, you found him. Finnally, my feet were starting to hurt......So can I go first?" Remys jaw dropped, even further, and he looked at Rogues sister, then to Logan who were giveing each other a pondering look. Logan smirked.  
  
"Danger room?" He offerd. Teren looked in thought for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Perfect." She stated.  
  
"Wow...Remy was under de impression dat y' both didn' get allong..."  
  
"Don't change the subject cajun. Myself and My sisters father, both think that you need to slow it down a bit. I mean, being there for her, and cuddleing her on occasion is fine......but what I heard he caught you trying....I cant allow that. So stop trying to change the subject and march that 'prized' ass of yours down to the danger room." Teren said, hearing a snicker from Bobby, she glaired at him ans he shut up instantley.  
  
"Well said, Teren." Logan offerd in admaiation at the way she shut people up. She just smiled back at him and started on her way down to the danger room, where she had been training herself. Even though she was onley human, she liked the action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked into the library and saw Charles sitting at a table, engrosed in a book that had a red leather cover. He looked up from the book and smiled to Rogue, then motioned for her to sit across from him.  
  
"Ah. Rogue, Ive been wanting to talk to you." He said.  
  
Rogue sat down and cocked a head to the side. "About what?"  
  
"About Magneto's plans. I would like to know what this is." Charles held up a glitteing, blue, gem.  
  
"Oh, thats the stone that Remy took.....uuuh...ah cayn't remember everythin', but it's part of a 5 peice set called Chaos. They're made of pure energy, but no-one knows how to use the energy, and so they were scatterd across the world, museums and such." Rogue said, takeing the stone and looking at it. "But old buckithead found a way, and he's trying to wipe out humanity, with this machine. But he cay'nt do anything unless this is with the rest of the set. There usless when there seperated." Rogue hadned back the stone.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Charles ast.  
  
"Well, when ah was at his place, ah was in controle of setting up all of the collections, so ah had ta do mah reasearch."  
  
"Well...if they are usless, unless they indeed 'all' have to be together....Then why ever would Magnus still be collecting them?" Charles ast, mostley for his own benifit.  
  
"He's stll gatherin them?" Rogue questioned. "Wait....that means that he's gonna come hear and try ta take this...proffeser, he cayn't get his hands on that at any cost." Rogue said, sounding deadley serious. "Ah saw what the prototype for this machine did ta one of Mags' scietists....human sientists. It practically melted him instantley. But it did nothing to the mutant that was in the same room."  
  
"Then what power source did he use on the prototype id he needs these gems for the large one?" Xavior ast, slightley puzzled.  
  
"It was simple electricity. But this one that he's makeing....it's a world wide thing." Xaviour noded. Rogue got out of her seat and started to walk out of the library, when she stopped and turned to face him. "Proffeser........ Is there any chance that ah might be able ta use all of those powers that ah had again?"  
  
"Im not sure. But I don't see why not, you just need to find out how."  
  
"Righ." She smiled, then rememberd why she was wandering around in the first place. "Oh, do you know where Remy is?"  
  
"Yes. I believe he is in the danger room, with Logan and Teren."  
  
Rogues eyes widend, this was bad. She ran out of the library and down to the sub levels of the mantion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood in the contole room of the danger room, gasping for breath. She looked down into the huge room, and noticed Gambit leaning up against a wall watching Logan and Teren sparing. She frowned in confusion and watched the two, they were training.  
  
Teren was furiousley punching at Logan, loseley and irratically. Logan caught her hand and twisted it behind her back.  
  
"Your attac is sloppy. You need to set it in a sequence. Ramdome hits withought blocking are no good, you'd be taken out in under two minuets." Logan said, then released Terens arm. She swong around, glairing at him and breathing heviley.  
  
"I am blocking!" She snapped, then proceeded to throw her fists at Logan again, being caught off guard when he jabbed her in the side, and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Your not concentrateing. You coul'd have blocked that easiley if you werent spaced out." Logan stated.  
  
Teren stood up and got into a fighting stance, and watched Logan closley, then narowed her eyes on him. She threw a right punch and missed, then a left and missed. She blocked a jab to the side with her left arm, and full on smacked Logan, directley in the nose, makeing his head be pushed back slightley. A small amout of blood trickled down, then suddenley stopped as he advanced on Teren, throwing his metal plated fists, lightley as possible at Teren, who dodged them, untill he sen't a fist into her stomach. She folded down, gasping for air. Tears caused by sheir pain, prickleing her eyes.  
  
"You ok?" Logan ast as Teren lowerd herself a little more. She nodded and after a moment stood up, winceing slightley, then continued her attack.  
  
Rogue watched the two finally getting allong, in their own way, not noticeing where her boyfriend was, untill he had snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her hips as she leaned over the controle panel. Rogue gasped and bolted up straigh, then feeling the familiar warmth of Remys body as his hands crept further around her, and his chin became ledged on her shoulder.  
  
"Ssssh, p'tite. It's juss me." He wisperd into her ear. She relaxed at the sound of his voice, then noticed his hands moveing further up her shirt. She growld and elbowed him in the chest. He stumbled back a litle.  
  
"Hey." He whined. "Dat was juss cruel chere." He said as she turned to face him. Remy walked up and pinned her legs to the side of the controle pannel whyle smirking.  
  
"Want somethin' swamp rat?"  
  
"Oui mon river rat. Remy be wantin' you." He said with a huge smirk.  
  
"Well, y'all cayn't have me. Till ah say so." She grinned at him then prodded a finger in his chest, pushing him back, away from her. When he wasn't pinning he legs to the board, she turned around and continued watching her sister and father. Remy sighed and grasped at her again, leaning into her neck and wispering french suggestions in her ear with his low and husky voice.  
  
Remy moved his hands to her hips and grasped lightley at them as he nuzzled into her hair and kissed her neck, his hands were travenling all around her body, touching her and grabbing at her. She didn't notice herself slip through his grasp........and through the floor aswell.  
  
Rogue fell down into the danger room, and squeeled before being caught buy the one who usually caught her. Logan. She opend her eyes and looked at Logan, who looked up at the controle room where he saw Remy leaning against the glass in confusion.  
  
"Err....Stripes......you just fell through the floor....." Logan stated.  
  
"Ah know that..." She said shakeing her head.  
  
"Chere? Y' allright?" Remy ast over the speakerphone.  
  
"Yea! Ahm fihn....fallin' through the floor is a normal accurence fer me." Rogue said with sarcasm bubbleing to the surface, as Logan set her down on her feet. "Now how tha hell did ah do that?" She ast. 


	17. ByeByeKate

Rogue walked through the dewy grass, in the forrest outside the instituit. She reached a familiar spot, and sat dowen on a rock. She looked around. She was glad to be home, with her family....her family that juat kept expanding. Teren and Kurt got along like a brother and sister...and Logan was treating Teren better, more like a member of a family.....but with Teren, Logan was the same as he was with Kurt.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and looked up to the grey, cloudy sky as she felt rain dropps on her face, slideing through her hair and cleansing her of all that she wanted rid of. Warm, strong arms wraped around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Remy 'asn't seen y' do dis in a long time mon cherie." Remy stated, then hugged to her. His short, copper hair dreanching and falling soggy over his face. He wraped his treanch coat around them both and stood with Rogue as she fed the strange fixation with the rain that she had.  
  
Rogue stood up, pulling Remy up with her. She turned inside his treanchcoat and wraped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, she snuggled into the warmth.  
  
"Can we stay hear forever swamp rat?" She ast, with a tiredness in her voice. It was 6am after all.  
  
"Non....Remy don' want y' gettin a fever chere...But we can stay together forever." Remy said quietley, then kissed the top of her soaked hair.  
  
"Ah know.....Remy, yer not gonna decide one day that ya board of me are ya?"  
  
"Non. Never mon amour. Remy be hear for y' always cherie." Gambit said.  
  
Rogues eyes began to close, and all she could think about was her bedroom. She opend her eyes fully, after hearing the gasp from Remy. She looked up to him and then noticed that they were both standing in the room thay Rogue used to share with Kitty. The room in which Remy used to stalk her.  
  
After Rogues return, she was moved up to the adult wing, since she was officially out of school, even though she wasn't there to graduate or anything. She had to resume the remainder of her school time after the winter hlodays, which was aproaching fast.  
  
Rogue clenched her eyes shut, and found herself in her own room again, with Remy standing infront of her, slightley confushed and dripping all over her bergandy and blue rug.  
  
"Now dat was nifty." He said, wafting away the soulphorous smoke.  
  
Rogue went to sit down on her bed, but Remy stopped her. She rememberd, she was soaked. Remy chuckled and shook his head. He took off his dripping trenchcoat and hung it on the back of a chair, then took off his black shirt. Rogue questioned what he was doing for a moment, then saw the scar, across his muscley side from when he officially left the Acolytes.  
  
"See sometin' y' like cherie?" He ast with a chuckle.  
  
"No,...ah mean, yea....ah, aha was juss lookin at yer scar." Rogue stutterd, then turned a strange shade of scarlet in the dim morning light. Remy pealed off the top layer of Rogues soaked outfit, and reached for the pj's on her dresser. He was changeing her clothes? Right....okay, whats the catch?  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow and she brought her arms over her head, watching Remy as he slipped her orange and green pj top over her head. He smirked and leaned into her fece. "Wrap y' arms around my neck chere." Remy said, she did as instructed, and helped her put her pj bottons on, then he unwraped the long purple skirt that she was wearing.  
  
"Y'all are expert at this aint ya?" Rogue said, fixing her eyes on his demon ones. Remy let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Non p'tite. Remy be expert at takeing y' clothes off."  
  
"Oh yea, ah forgot." Rogue said, roleing her eyes.  
  
"Can Remy sleep in ere fo' de next two houres before breakfast?" Remy ast, moveing away from Rogue. He picked up her wet clothes and put them in the laundrey basket.  
  
"Wha not?" Rogue shrugged, crawling into bed. Remy kicked off his boots, and left his pants on, seen as they were dry (protected from that lovley trenchcoat that he wears) He crawled into the bed beside Rogue, and wraped an arm around her before drifting to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 1pm, and everyone had just had lunch. Scott and Jean were hanging out in Scotts room, listening to some music, and chatting. Bobby and Kitty were out somewhere trying out Remys plan to have a sucsessfull date, and ray and Roberto were hanging out with Sam who had to take Jamie along, at a games arcade.  
  
Amara was with Boom Boom in the kitchen, chattering about, nothing of any intrest, whyle Ororo and Logan were testing the new simulation in the danger room, with Charles watching over them. Beast was in his lab.  
  
Alistor and Teren were alone in the newley decorated library, and Kurt was in the rec room, with Amanda. They had a fight and were talking it out, with the help of Kate who sat on the couch watching tv, telling each one of them what to say to each other to make up...on request of both of them, though nither of them knew that the other was doing the same. (make sence?)  
  
Kate suddenley sat up on the couch, her eyes flairing yellow. "Kurt!...Magneto's hear....he's after the stone." Kate got up and ran out of the room, as fast as her legs would carry her, and stood at the bottom of the stairs, faceing the door just as the alarms went off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat up in bed quickley, finding herself naked. She cringed and scrambled out of bed, quickley dressing. Then noticed that Remy was no where in sight. She dissmissed the thought and suited up. Meeting the team in the main hall.  
  
Logan walked up to the group, still there was no sign of anyone trying to break in, yet the allarms were going crazy. Kate explained to the proffeser what she saw, and the fact that it was her who tripped the alars to get everyone ready. Logan walked up behind Rogue.  
  
"You smell like the cajun." He said quietley.  
  
"We were hangin out in the forest this mornin'." She said, not turning to face him.  
  
"You forget that I can tell when your lying." Logan said.  
  
"Okay fine, he fell asleep in mah bed when we got back in ta the mantion." Rogue said, not lying but not compleatley telling the truth. Logan smiled at her weekley, acsepting her excuse.  
  
Xaviour explained about the stone, and stressed the fact that the Acolytes cant get it. Teren and Amanda took Kate upstairs, after receiving a warning from Alistor to keep her safe.  
  
The metal framed of the fromt door to the instituit began to buckle, and the glass shatterd, then enterd the Acolytes with Mystique and Pietro. Charles wheeled forward.  
  
"I know what your hear for Magnus, and I must stress to you the harshness of your actions. This is wrong, and we can't let you continue with your plans." Charles stated.  
  
"Well, Charles. That's fine with us, but you do have a choice to join us in the cinquest."  
  
"No way Magneto." Scott said, stepping forward. Magneto raised an eyebrow, uneffected by the threatening tone in Scotts voice, abs glanced over to Rogue, who stiffend.  
  
This man had messed with her head, and caused her so much physical pain anfter being injected with all those chemicals, that her body just froze. She was so angrey with him, and wanted to hurt him so much, but at the same time, she was a litle intimadated.  
  
"So this is where you dissapeard to Rogue? I figured you would, sooner or later." Rogue glaired even more, then heard Logan growl, his claws makeing that sound, at the fact that this guy was even talking to his daughter.  
  
Magneto had a smirk playing on his lips and he reached out and took a magnetic hold on the adimantium in Logand body, raiseing him in the air slightley, and bending his claws outwards. Something rose inside of Rogue, and she was unable to controle her actions as she sent a telekanetic blast out from her body, knocking back all of the Acolytes and gaining a strange look from the team. She started falling backwards, then finding herself be caught by Remy before the darkness took over.  
  
Pyro started the fight by shooting out fire skulls from his flame throwers. Boom Boom was in normal clothes, since she was just visiting the mantion, and made the next move, throwing her small bombs at the Acolytes. Then everyone broke off into their own litle batles, as Magneto pushed Charles around in his wheelchair, smaking him into walls and such.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy Held onto Rogue, looking at the surroundings to make sure that she would be safe if he left her on the stairs. Logan walked up and tapped her face, trancefurring some of his power to her, so as she would wake up from her forced sleep. Rogues eyes snapped open, to see them both standing over her. She thanked them and then stood up to fight. Comming face to face with Mystique, Rogue smirked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alistor was fighting off Hysteria, Boom Boom was jumping onto Pyro's back, so as he'd stop makeing the fire figure chase Amara, whyle Pryro let out that insain lagh and began to twurl around to get the blond off his back. Scott was protecting Charles from Magneto, along with Jean, and Logan was fighting with Sabertooth. Kurt was running rings around Vine, as Pietro ran rings around Ororo, and Collosuss headed towards Charses office, suddenley being stopped by a bolt of white energy shooting infront of him, he turned to see a crystalled up onix smirking at him, waveing a finger from side to side, as Scott left Jean protecting the proff and took over Hysteria.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rogue threw the first punch at Mystique, catching the blue lady off guard, and sending her swurling to the floor. Rogue wasted no time and jumped onto the woman, delivering punch after agonizeing punch to the face of her adopted mother, who's lip was now split and bleeding. The woman brought her legs up and kicked Rogue off of her and stood up gasping.  
  
"You tried ta kill me!" Rogue shouted, then suddenley gaining a huge amount of strength and kicking the blue shapeshifter into a glass display cabinate. Mystique stood up and narrowed her eyes on her daughter who hated her so.  
  
She began to throw punches at Rogue, missing every one, then braught her knee to Rogues stomach, makeing Rogue fold down. Mystique extended her leg, and Rogue hit the ground ang slid backwards, being stopped and pulled to her feet by Remy who was trying to help Alistor stop Collossuss from entering Charls' study.  
  
"Thank ya sugah." Rogue said, recieving a smirk and a wink from him, then went about his buisness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy charged a card and flicked it at Piotr's feet. He grabbed Boom Boom, who was dangerousley close and coverd her as the card exploded, creating a crator in the hall of the instituit and shakeing the establishmeant. Collossus was hurtled outside.  
  
"Wow...Thanks" Boom Boom said.  
  
"Don' mention it p'tite." Remy said, then ran out to the garden to continue his fight with the metal man, after dropping a charged card in Pietro's path. The card exploded, and Pietro took a dive, releaseing Storm from the grap of the funnel that he had created around her. Storm followed Remy out to Collossus.  
  
~~~~  
  
Boom Boom hurled a bomb thing at Pyro, distroying his flame thrower. Pryro was mad so he started steeling flames and such from Magma, who was now in her Magma form, and heading towards Pyro.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hysteria opend his arms out to the sky, and pulled them back into a prayer position and closed his eyes. A dim ligh began to glow from his body, becomming brighter and brighter. Alistor rushed into him, knocking him backwards and ceacing the light.  
  
"No way man." Alistor said, grabbing Hysterias shirt and pinning him to a wall.  
  
"Whats wrong Alistor. Don't want your friends to get hurt?" He said with a smirk on his face, in his 'Captin Jack Sparrow' acsent.  
  
"They wont. Weeve got you beat dude." Alostor said, wacking a crystalised fist over Antons jaw.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rogue ducked a kick, and dodged a punch. Mystique couldn't touch her. Rogue bagan, again, furiousley lashing out at the woman that was the cause of allot of her angar, thouraley enjoying the feeling, every time her fist connected with the skin of the woman. Rogue suddenley felt the pain of something hard, hitting her neck as she fell to her knees. Rogue twisted and fell on her back, seeing Magneto behind her.  
  
Rogue forgot all about Mystique and aimed all of that furey at Magneto, who she couldn't touch no mater what she did. She became extremeley angrey, and didnt notice that she was causeing the storm that was rageing outside. Rogues eyes began to glow white, then she noticed Kate sitting at the top of the stairs with eyes that glowed the same. Kate was somehow unlocking the powers that lay dormeant inside of her. Rogue smirked at the sudden wash of supprise on magneto's face as Rogue used Jeans power, and took off his bucket. Rogue held her hand out, and a spark of electricity jumped from her body, to his, shocking him as he stiffend and fell to the floor. His clothes smokeing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kurt flipped through the vines that Vinessa was reaching for him with. Kurt telaported behind her, and grabbed her arms behind her back, but Vine kicked backwards, and swong Kurt forcefully into a wall, knocking him out with a crack.  
  
Mysique dissapeard, outside. She took out a seringe from her belt and looked up at storm who was directing a hell of a lot of lightining at the metal man, as Remy was thrown into a wall by him. Remy faught the feeling, but couldn't help in, and was dragged, kicking and screaming into unconchiousness.  
  
Mystique threw the needle into the air, and it hit storm in the neck, the force of impact injecting the liquid. Storm pulled it fro her neck and looked at it for a second before falling fast towards the floor. Collosuss caught the falling godess and set her down on the muddy, rain covoured grass gentley, then proceeded towards Charl's office. Walking inside, straight through the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan and Sabertooth somehow got outside the instituit, and Sabertooth was injoured pritty back. Logan rammed his claws into the gut of the cat, and listened to the raor that came from it, as he sliced all the way up to his enamys chest, and watched the shock in his eyes as his huge, furry form hit the ground. Logan withdrew his blades and watched as the rain washed away the blood. Logan returned to the mantion where he saw Rogue kicking the liveing crap out of Magneto with a strength that onley Juganought had. He was so proud.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue used Jeans power to pull Magneto up from the ground, she pushed him against the wall, and the multiplied herself, throwing optic blasts and white energy at him. Magneto was becomeing drousey from the attack, and set his sightes on somethinf metal that was on the wall across the hall. He pulled it towards Rogue with all his force, but then saw it be shreaded by Wolvereen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Boom Boom got the same treatmeant as Storm, and Amara passed out from over use of power that Pyro had been draining from her. Scott stepped in and smashed Pyro through a wall, createing yet another hole to the outside, and Jean was taken out by vine, whi came up behind her and stabbed her in the lower back with a daggar. Alistor saw this and called out to Logan who was closest to them. Logan turned and started diceing the extentions onto Vines body untill the vines were all gone, and the black tatoos were growing on her skin again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rogue took a punch to the face by Magneto who somehow got out of Rogues grap. Rogues stolen powers had stopped working, she turned to where Kate was, and found that she was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kate stood infront of Collossus in Xaviors study, her eyes glowing a rich brown. Collossus sudenley dropped his metal armour and fixed on the child. //Prowfesser, I have Collossus' mind, but I can't hold him for too long, so can you get someone in hear to get rid of him before he turnes metal again?// Kates menta voice was strained, though it didn't dhow in her face.  
  
Charles sent a telapathic message to Alistor, and he rean into the office, seeing Kate, locking the huge man in a trance. Alistor powerd up, dangerousley reaching the amount of poer that he couldn't controle, and directed it at the Russion, senting him back through the hole in the wall that he had created, and all the wat through the wall at the gates aswell. Alistor fell to his knees gasping.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hysteria raised his arms out to the sky and brought them back into a prayer possission again, makeing the light form again around his body. Then after a moment, his eyes snapped open, revealing an extremaley brightlight, followed by a whitness eminateing from him, expanding throughout the entire hall. When the light withdrew, all of the x-men fell, dazed and blind to the floor where they lost contious. Alistor saw this displey, but covoured him and kate in crystal so as they werent effected. Alistor took the crystal, and decrystalised.  
  
"Listen Kate, I want you to run and hide ok?" Alistor wisperd to the litle girl. Kate shook her head.  
  
"It won't work, Ive seen this, if you run with it, they'l find you an hour from now and you will die." Kate said, takeing the crystal crom him. She ran through the hole in the wall of the instituit and headed for the gates.  
  
//Kate! No, you can't do this!//  
  
//No, I can--// Kate was cut off when she ran into Mysique who picked up the kid by her blue dungarees. Mystique took the crystal and Alistor started to run towards Kate, but was held back by Pyro and Hysteria. He watched as Vine stroled up to Mystique and took kate. Vine threw the child onto the floor and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Kate's head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Alistor screamed as he struggled desperatley.  
  
Vine looked over to Alistor and smirked, putting pressure on the trigger of her trusty pistal.*Bang*  
  
(A/N: OK, so, hears the mother of all cliff hangers mwahahahah. Do you wan't Kate to live? Or do you want poor Alistor to lose his Katie-sprite? Well, review and Tell me and I may just go with your desission, but im in a cruel mood so I betta get some responses or we will have a funeral to write.) 


	18. Aftermath

(A/N: Sorry its short, but i dont have time. Ill make up for it in the nect chappie...k?)  
  
........previousley....... "NOOOOOOOOO!" Alistor screamed as he struggled desperatley.  
  
Vine looked over to Alistor and smirked, putting pressure on the trigger of her trusty pistal.*Bang*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Alistors heart stopped, then saw Vine fall to her knees and then onto her side. Alistor powerd up and knocked the two acolytes into wall and turned around to see Teren holding a gun. Hysteria and Pro ran for the gates where everyone els had exitet, moments before. Alistor looked at her for a minuet in shock.  
  
"She must have dropped it in there." Teren said refuring to where she got the gun, dropping it to her side. Alistor chewed on his lip then turned away from her and ran to kate who wraped herself around him as he lifted her from the mud. He looked down on his x-feance's body, her eyes open wide, she was deadley still. Just plain dead. He looked away and hugged the child closer, she wasn't crying, she couldn't.  
  
"Why were you so sad when she pulled the gun on me?" Kate asked as Alistor carried her back towards the mantion.  
  
"Because Katie-sprite, I don't ever wonna see you hurt." Alistor said, pulling her hair back from her face. He noticed that everyone was now sturring, and Teren was getting into the shock of murdering someone. Alistor wraped an arm around Teren and braught her into a hug aswell.  
  
Remy stood up, wipeing rain dropps from his face, he saw the body of the Acolyte by the gates and Storm laying not to far away. Remy got up and checked Storms vitals, then picked her up and walked into the mantion, setting her in Logans arms, since he was the first to stand. Remy ran over to Rogue and helped her up.  
  
"You ok chere?" He ast as he hugged her to his rain soaked body. Rogue nodded her head.  
  
"They took the crystal didn't they?" Rogue asked, then looked over to Alistor and Teren who were walking into the room. Teren was holding onto Alistors arm, looking extremeley more pale than usual, and Alistor was just fussing over kate.  
  
"Oh....My....God....What happend?!" Bobby shouted. "Thers a freikin body on the driveway! There are holes in the walls, and flooor, and there are motionless x-men all over the damn place!!!! What happend?!"  
  
Kitty passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The x-men were fixing up the holes in the instituit as Charles stepled his hands and looked deep in though.  
  
"He's gonna use it Prowffesser." Kate said. "Soon....Ive seen where it is, but I don't actally know where it is. It's in a cliff somewhere high...with red rock, but thats all I know." Kate said. Xaviour smiled at the child.  
  
"You my dear, are extremeley brave, do you know that?" Charles said.  
  
"Bravery didn't stop them from getting the crystal.....stupidity did that." Kate said folding her arms and leaning back against the couch in Xaviours office. Swinging her feet. "I should have done as he told me."  
  
Alistor kneeled down to her and took her tiney hand in his. "You did more than a litle girl should have Kate. It wasn't up to you to protect it."  
  
"I know. But it almost got us both killed. If it wasn't for Teren, it would be me that your makeing plans for right now. Not Vinessa." Kate said, she was so mad at herself. "Onix, you know that Anton is gonna come looking for you...he wants revenge."  
  
"I know. Don't worry about me katie-sprite. Im gonna be fine, youve seen it yourself." Alistor said.  
  
"But it changes with every choice you make....sometimes you take wrong turnes and it changes."  
  
Alistor sat on the couch and kissed the top of her hair. "Kate, you don't need to worry about all this, it's not right for a litle girl to have all these worrys, and grow up so much." Kate wraped her arms around Alistor and cuddled up to him. Xaviour looked on them and smiled. He put a block on both his and Alistors mind, so as Kate couldn't hear.  
  
//Have you ever though of adoption Alistor?// Alistor looked up to the proffesers gaze, slightley puzzled, then back to the child.  
  
//Actually no, I havent......could I? I mean, without the parents permission?//  
  
//Yes. Because her parents do not have custady over her anymore, thats why she is hear....she is under the care of the instituit compleatley. The dissision happens to be mine to make....and her's ofcorse.//  
  
Alistor smiled at the though of being called 'dad' he let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You guys are talking about me,....your blocking me." Kate said.  
  
"Ill tell ya about it later kid." Alistor chuckled to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remy?" Rogue ast, brushing up some debree.  
  
"Oui, mon belle chere." Remy replied, comeing up behind her and putting his arms around her.  
  
"Wha did y'all leave before ah woke up?" Rogue ast quietley, but gained a glance from Logan. Remy noticed Logan look over. 'Damn dat dog hearin'!!!'  
  
"Remy left t' get a shower cherie." Remy said quietley. "Why?"  
  
"Ah d'know....It just felt strnge wakein' up on mah own after......" Rogue looked up and saw Logan. 'Shit, could have told me my dad was there swamp rat!' "After seein ya before fallin ta sleep."  
  
"Remy be thinkin' y' juss made it worse." Remy wiperd, turning them both away from Logan. "Y' pere is gonna kill me mon amour, an' dis is all your fault." Remy said with a smirk. Rogue nudged him lightley in the side. "Why don' y' go sit down chere...Remy can do dis fo' y'." Remy said, pulling away from her, he took the brush and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. A roar for comments and wistles were heard around them, and rogue wen't red as she walked into the kitchen, which seemed to be the onley room that branched out from the hall, that wasn't distroyed.  
  
Rogue walked in to see Bobby leaning up against kitty, inches away from her face when she spotted Rogue. Kitty fased through bobby, who let out a grown, then a sob and smacked his head on the counter top, leaving it there.  
  
"Slackers...y'all are sposed ta be in there helpin'."  
  
"Yea, and like, so are you Rogue." Kitty said as she sat down eating a muffin.  
  
"Ah was hear fer the fight, and kicked both Mystiques and Mags' ass." Rogue said proudley. "Teren shot Alistors x." Rogue said. "That Vine girl was gonna shoot litle kate." Rogue said. Why was she talking to kitty? Remy.....oh yea, she had to tell someone about Remy.....no she couldn't.  
  
"You wonna like, tell me don't you?" Kitty squeeled. "Bobby, get out."  
  
Bobby looked up, his jaw droped, then he started muttering things as he left the room. Rogues stomach flipped. What was she talking about?  
  
"Oh my god....you were actually gonna tell me." Kitty said.  
  
"Tell ya what kit?" Rogue asked suspiciousley.  
  
"About you and Remy....and a curtain matter of this morning." Kitty said. Rogue jerked up in her seat with a sssh motion.  
  
"Haw do you know about that?!" Rogue hissed, wispering though.  
  
"Well, I like...kinda needed something from you room, and figured that you weren't there." Rogue wen't scarlett. "And I like, saw Remy laying over you. You were asleep, but he was just watching you sleep." Kitty said, with a -your-gonna-hit-me-now-arnt-you look on her face.  
  
"He was watchin me sleep?....WAIT! You are such a perv Kitty Pryde!" Rogue yelled then growled. "Ah swear, if ya tell anyone at all, ahm gonna kill you!"  
  
Rogue turned around and stormed out of the door and up the stairs, not noticeing Alistor following her. Rogue stormed into her room and flopped down on her bed, then heard a nock at the door. Rogue didn't say anything, but the door opend anyway and Alistor stepped in.  
  
"Hello kidda....I just thought Id come see you, since we havent realy had a chance ta hang out." Alistor said, walking up to Rogues bed and sitting down on the floor infront of her. "So...whatcha bin up to?"  
  
"Nothin jackass....just gettin servearley pissed off with mah new found family....as if it wasn't bad enough havein' Kurt be all protectiev, now ahve got Teren and Logan." Rogue sighed and slid off the side of the bed so as she was sitting on the floor across from him. "Ahve noticed you and mah dear sista are gettin along quite well." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"Well....maybe a litle." Alistor said, looking around as if debateing the fact. He let out a chuckle. "Im adoptin' kate." He said plainley, then cleared his throat. Rogue looked up, a litle shocked.  
  
"Wow....seriousley?" Rogue asked. Alistor nodded.  
  
"She's a great kid y'know......It's just that...If I ever had a litle girl, I d want her ta be just like kate. Do I sound crazy?"  
  
"No, ah guess not.... Youre realy hyped about this aint ya jackass?"  
  
"Yea. I am. The proff suggested it actually. Think kate would wan't to be adopted by me?" Alistor asked.  
  
"Wha not? You ain't lihk Mystique, you aint lihke any of the other bad guys, so what could go wrong?" Rogue said, reasuring. Then out of the blue, threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Baby, you are so dead!" He chuckled, reaching for a pillow and wacking it at her as she retorted.  
  
"Do! *smack* not *smack* call *smack* me *smack* baby! *smack* You *smack* Jackass!" Rogue yelled, between smacks with the pillow. Alistor moved backwards and tripped over a paper bin and fell onto his back on the floor as Kate walked into the room. She saw the fun, and scrambled for a pillow, then helped Rogue to beat him sencless with the feather pillows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo, along with Magma, Boom Boom and Kurt, were sent down to the med lab, where Beast had just woken up, after being gassed with nockout gas. Logan took a walk, bringing in Vine's body and takeing it down to the medical area, where it was set in a cooling room. Logan looked for Sabertooths body, but couldn't find it, and so suspected that the guy wasn't dead.  
  
Ray, Sam, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie (all five of him) Scott and Jean, made quick work of fixing the damage. (a hell of a lot of damage, fixed in 4 hours.) As Kitty messed around in the kitchen, trying to help Remy cook, as he got annoyed and acsindentilley blew up a spatual.  
  
----flashback------  
  
Remy added some of his ingredients to the pot that was on the stove. He sturred it and turned to the oven, checking the food that was in there, through the glass.  
  
"P'tite...coul'd y' pass Remy de oven tingy if y' insist on gettin' in ma way." Remy stated, qurking an eyebrow at her with a smirk.  
  
"What? This thing?" Kitty asked, holding up an oven mitt. Remy nodded and she threw it to him. He onley just caught it before it hit the pot of bubleing ligud. Remy ground his teeth, but kept his smile. Kitty came up behind him and tried to pear over his shoulder, but he was too tall, so she fased her head through his chest. He roled his eyes and looked down to her.  
  
"Y' know fille....dat is realy disturbin'....." Kitty blushed slightley and removed herself from the immediate place that he was ocupying. Kitty then glanced to the side and reached up to a box that was on the shelf above the stove.  
  
"You should like, be nicer to me you know." Kitty said with a smirk.  
  
"An' why might dat be p'tite?" Gambit asked, turning from the stove to face his annoyence.  
  
"Because, I know a litle something about you that happend this morning, and Logan wouldn't like it much if he found out." Kitty said with a devious smirk as a slight blush brushed up Remys neck, filling his cheeks slightley. He cleard his throat.  
  
"An; what might dat be fille?" Kitty leaned up and wisperd in his ear. She obviousley saw more than she told Rogue she had. Remy chocked back a chuckle, remembering exactley what he did this morning. He shook his head. "Dis be black-mail kitten." Remy said, pointing a spatular in her face. Kitty giggled and turned back to the stove.  
  
"So like, whats this?" Kitty asked, acsidentiley knocking the box which she had her eyes on before. The box fell and a mixture of spices fell into the pot that was bubbleing. "Uuuh,. Like, Remy I think that like, you put to much of that stuff outa the box into there,.....Remy, the spatula is glowing....Remy...." Kitty and Remy fell out of the kitchen as a loud -BOOM- was heard. "Remy, you like, totally just blew up the kitchen." Kitty said, wipeing the burnt marks off her sweater.  
  
"So....d'y' tink dat I can charge up a whole person wit dese powers?" Remy ast Kitty, whos eyes wen't wide.  
  
"Ill, like....see you later." She giggled nervousley and fased through the floor.  
  
----End flashback-------  
  
So everyone was stuck eating pizza that night, as Vines boddy lay in the walk in freezer of the med lab. 


	19. It's so unfair

"Rogue?" Came a small voice, wispering against the shushing darkness. Rogue remained still in her bed, not quite sure if she'd heard anything at all. "Rogue?" The voice wisperd again. "Are you awake hun?"  
  
"Well if ah wasn't ah am now." Rogue replied, just louder than the wisper. She reached out and flicked on the lamp, alowing the dim glow to flud the room, and illuminate the slender figure that hoverd in the doorway. "Teren? What are ya doin around at this tihm of night? Its.....1am."  
  
"I know." She said in a sympathetic voice as she stepped into the room, carfully clicking the door closed, her waist length, jet black hair swaying, hanging curled at the ends. She walked towards Rogue's bed, pushing her 'created' white bangs behind her ears. "I just had to talk to someone...this is driveing me crazy." She said quietly, tip-toeing across to Rogues bed where she sat down.  
  
"Whats drivein' ya crazy?"  
  
"Alistor." She bit down on her lip and glanced up at Rogue. "I can't stop thinking about him. He's not like anyone ive ever met. He's so.........so......."  
  
"Cute? Adorable? Perfect?.....A compleat pain in the ass?" Rogue offerd finally.  
  
"Oh yea." Teren said, agreeing with everything that she said. "I can't tell him that though. He'll just lagh in my face."  
  
"No he won't." Rogue scoffed, then lowerd her voice again. "Ahm sure that he feels the same sugah....but if y'all don't mind...Ah need some sleep."  
  
"Im sorry....I just needed some advice....I need to know what to do Rogue." She said in a pleading voice.  
  
Rogue tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Y'know what you need? You need a pot of ice cream. Come on sugah, the kitchen awaits." Rogue said, suddenley forgetting how tired she was, she jumped off her bed and dragged Teren down into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor was laying on his bed, dressed in a some sweat pants and vest top. His bedside lamp was on, and he was laying over his sheets, throwing a small ball into the air and catching it again. He let out a deep sigh of boardome and discarded the ball. He couldn't sleep. Not even if he wanted to. He just kept thinking about adoption papers and kids, and one thing in particular that wouldn't leve him alone. Teren. She was on his mind constantly when he wasn't oogleing at her dure in the day.  
  
"Jesus. Why is she always on my mind." He wisperd to the room then closed his eyes. He heard a light tap in the door and opend his eyes to see Kate slide her head into the room. She was hardley even the same hught as the handle of his door as her long golden curled fell sleepily over her face.  
  
"Whats up sweetie?" He said quietley. Kate walked into the room rubbing her tired eyes, letting out short sobbs with a green and pink striped rabbit in one hand she staggerd over to Alistors bed and crawled up onto it.  
  
Alistor sat up as kate crawled over his bed to him. "Katie, whats wrong honney?" He asked softley, wipeing away some of the smudged tears that were across her reddening cheeks.  
  
"I had a bad dream Onix." She sobbed out, her brown eyes twinkleing with new tears. She buryed her head in Alistors chest, wraping her small arms around his neck, sobbing some more. Alistor hugged her close, rocking slightley.  
  
"Ssssh. Ssssh, kidda....It's okay. It's just a dream." He said, strokeing her hair.  
  
"No! No, it's not a dream....It's waht I saw the day my daddy left me hear." Kate said, pulling away from Alistor, she hugged close to her rabbit.  
  
"What do ya mean Katie-sprite?" Alistor asked.  
  
"I saw it the morning when my daddy left me hear....Momma had been gone since the day before...she didn't come home from work." Kate sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. "In the dream I was in a box, and I couldn't breath. No one could hear me shouting.... It was horrable Alistor...I could feel the cold water chokeing me. I couldn't breath." She sobbed again and smacked Alistors hand away when he reached out to wipe her tears again.  
  
"I wasn't the person in the box Ali. Don't you get it? It was my momma!" Kate said.  
  
"Kate-"  
  
"No! It was. I had a vision when my daddy left me. He hurt momma, allot. He hit her untill she fell down the stairs. He thought he'd killed her and he needed to get rid of her body. So he took her to the lake, he put her in a crate and dropped her off of his boat. But she was still alive Ali. She was still alive and she died chokeing on cold, dirty water alone in that lake with no-one to help her!" Kate squeeled. She took a breath. "And It's all because of me! Because of what I am. He hated me so much that he killed her for loveing me." Kate broke down again, alowing Alistor to wrap her up again.  
  
After a whyle, kate had calmed down with the sobbing, and was now twurling her small fingers around Alistors shoulder length black hair as she breathed irregular. "Kate. Sweetheart, it's not your fault."  
  
"I wish I could have seen it before it happend, then I could have told her.....He threw her down the stairs in the morning, before I woke up the day before he left me. I didn't say anything before now because I was scared od what daddy would do if he found out. But the dream keeps me awake at night now." Kate said. "Will you help me find her Onix?"  
  
"Yea. Ofcorse I will honney. But you should realy get to sleep now okay?" Kate nodded against his shoulder.  
  
"Can I stay with you?" Kate asked. Alistor sighed and smiled down at her.  
  
"Sure katie-sprite. Sure you can."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat in Alistors truck, with Kate in the back. The two most cheerfull people at the instituit were mopeing, distracted in some way.  
  
"What the hell is up with you two?" She asked. Alistor turned to her, they were parked outside the school.  
  
"What?" Alistor asked, the tiredness clear on his face, like he hadn't slept over the weekend. "Oh, nothing....weve just got some...things to do."  
  
"You can tell her Onix....she'll come with us." Kate said, not takeing her gaze away from the window.  
  
"What? Where are ya goin that ahm goin with ya to?" Rogue asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
Alistor glanced back at Kate, then looked at Rogue. He gave her a week smile and closed his eyes. "Weve got a situation...." He said with a drawl. "Kate's mom....she....well....and she....." Alistor took a deep breath.  
  
"My momma is dead, and she's in a lake somewhere and me and Onix are going to wait for them to bring her up so as I can identifi the.....b.b.body." She began to stutter, then looked at Alistor with a tad of worry in her eyes. "I d.d.don't s.s.stuttter..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Alistor, I can't talk right.' She sniffled, and opend her eyes looking at Alistor.  
  
"Don't worry Kate....sweetie, your just upset...nervous even. It'll pass." He gave her a reassuring smile, but saw the fear on her face, she was trying to speak, but nothing was happening. "Kate....Kate, come on this is........ok, ok....uhm, just realx and.....oooh, who am I kidding. I don't know what to do." He looked at Rogue in a panic who shrugged.  
  
'Onix, can we go and find my momma now please?' Kate sen't to Ali, who looked at Rogue.  
  
"Are ya cummin' or goin' to school kidda?" He asked Rogue.  
  
"Sure ah'll come." Rogue said, turning back to kate who was very pale at this point. Alistor started his shiney blue truck and started on his way to the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch time, and it was raining, heavy and cold. The sky was grey, the lake was dark, as Alistor stood, holding Kates small hind in his, neither one of them looking anywhere but out towards the lake, the trees set behind them as the rain dropps thudded against the muddy mush of the bank. Rogue chewed on her lip as the forsnsic team of the new york poloce dep. dredged up the lake, looking for a body a person that wasn't even reported missing, though no-one had seen the woman for almost 8 months now.  
  
Kate took in a sharp breath and squeezed Alistors hand tightly. He looked down to the young girl, seeing the grave expression on her face, then followed her gaze towards the lake. 'Thayve found her.' Kate projected. Moments later, one of the divers emurged from the rippleing water, and held up a thomb to the men on the boat. 'I can't pretend any more Onix. I can't pretend that she's still out there.' Kate's tears were blending in with the rain. But Alistor knew thay were there. So he kneeled down and wraped her up in his leather coat, and stiid up with her in his arms.  
  
"Im sorry Kate. Sweetie Im so sorry." He said softly, laying her head down on his neck. 'Curtis you sonofabitch! I swear, If I ever see you again....You wont know what hit you.' Alistor thought as he watched the crate be pulled from the water and be cracked open. He looked away, he coulfn't stimach it.  
  
"Y.y.your scared of the...water arn't you....onix?" Kate said, feeling Alistors fear through her empath power. She was trying her best to actually speak, but for some reason found it hard not to stutter.  
  
Alistors eyes narrowed on the soil, and Rogues head jurked up, looking at him. "W.w..why are you afraid of th-t-the water Alistor?" Kate asked, not lifting her head from his neck. Rogue knew. She knew why Alistor was so afraid of the water. No, why he was terrafied of the water.  
  
"You don't need to know that kate." He said firmly. Though he didn't mean to. He set kate back down and looked at Rogue, giveing her a message that she understood woth one look. He turned back to Kate and looked down at her. "Kate, you shouldn't be hear sweetie....youve seen it all enough in your visions, you don't need to see it again."  
  
Rogue walked up and switched off her power, then held her arms out to Kate. "Come on sugah, Ill call Remy and we can go some place fun ok?" Kate looked up at Rogue and nodded her head, reaching out her her. Rogue picked up the small child and stood for a whyle as Alistor stood. She ran a thomb over his cheek and offerd a smile. "Ahll see ya back at the instituit ok?" She said quietly. Alistor noded.  
  
"I might not be back tonight though Rogue....I might be..Thers some stuff I need to do ok? Could you tell the proff that?" Alistor asked, not makeing eye contact with Rogue. She just nodded and wen't on her way. She knew what he was going to do.  
  
(A/N: Is there too much Alistor do you think? I don't know....Im kinda loseing faith in this fic. *cries* Im haveing a problem with likeing this fic now.....OK FINE! Im gonna move my ass and get this back on track.......but it may take some time. Im a dumbass. Sorry but its a fact.) 


	20. vous fera vous couche avec moi

Alistor did the formality thing with the cops. He made up some story about Kate's mom being some close friend of his so as he could identify the body, then he took off in his truck. He drove all day and found himself in a place that he hated so much. He was at the edge of a river, with a bridge over head. He swallowed hard, seeing the scene again, it had been so long.  
  
If anyone ever asked him why he never went into the pool, or took showers instead of baths, or kept a safe distance from lakes when he was with them at parks or whatever, he would tell them that he didn't like getting wet, and showers were a convenience. And when they asked him why he put his foot down hard on the gas when he drove over a bridge, or took a route that was two hours longer, where it didn't have a bridge. He would laugh it off and say he didn't notice.  
  
Alistor took in a deep breath and took a long stride, closer to the edge of the water, although he was still three feet away. He swallowed hard and walked up to the edge, looking down as the rain pelted on the surface of the river, making it uneven and alive. Alistor suddenly felt sick and backed away. 'Why the hell did I come hear?'  
  
He scrubbed a hand over his face and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes he began to breath irregularly, as the memories flooded back, no matter how hard he tried to block them.  
  
//He put the key in the lock. The house was deadly quiet. There was something wrong with it. He took in a deep breath and turned the key, hearing the snap, then creek of the door opening. He looked around the thick darkness, and saw nothing. But he smelled the whiskey in the room....think and sickening. Jeremy was drunk again. His foster father.  
  
"Catherine?" Alistor yelled into the emptiness. There was no answer. "Shit! Catherine?" His foster mother didn't respond. 'Fuck, fuck fuck. This isn't good, it's midnight and Catherine isn't answering. Jeramy is........where the hell is Jeramy....Damn this place stinks...' Alistor thought as he walked into the hall, fumbling for the light switch. He flicked it up and covered his eyes as the yellow light illuminated the area. Then his heart dropped when he saw his foster mother laying motionless on the living room floor, blood stained the walls.  
  
"Oh, you bastard! Catherine....Catherine talk ta me." He said as he scooted down next to her, he winced seeing her face all bruised and cut up. The he heard the cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been boy?" Jeramy slurred, pulling the bottle of alcohol to his lips and sucking for dear life. "I said 11! You're an hour late, so the bitch got what was meant for you, you screw up!"  
  
"Damn it Jeremy." Alistor mumbled, too afraid to answer back to Jeramy. He still had bruises from the last time he did that. Catherine, sat up, wrapping her thin arms around her stomach. He didn't? He wouldn't.....would he? Alistor looked to her stomach then looked to her face. She nodded and begun to weep. Alistor threw his head back and stood up, facing Jeramy, his hands turned into fists.  
  
Alistor was in their foster care because they thought that they couldn't have kids. Catherine always got to two months then miscarried, sooner when Jeramy beat her. Though he wanted a kid of his own. Catherine was pregnant. Four months. She was so excited, and asked Alistor to stick around with them so as her baby would have an older brother as good as Alistor. But not now. And it was his fault. He asked her to cover for him while he went to a linkin park concert with his friends.  
  
"You bastard. How could you Jeramy! You know how high the chances were of Catherine carrying the baby full term." Alistor scrubbed his face, and ran his fingers through his short black hair that he had spiked up. Jeramy noticed a thick gold band on Alistors finger and narrowed his eyes on Catherine.  
  
"Bitch....You gave him your fucking fathers ring? That was meant for our kid! For our boy! Not some fucked up brat with fucking creepy eyes." Jeramy turned to Alistor who was obviously fuming.  
  
"Ali. Sweetheart. I need an ambulance. I lost the baby hours about, and I need to see a doctor." Catherine said in a small voice. Alistor softened immediately and did as requested. He spent all his time fussing over Catherine until the ambulance came, but when he tried to go with her, Jeramy grabbed him by the shirt and kept him back. A neighbour went with Catherine who passed out when they took her.  
  
Jeramy slammed the door closed and Alistor looked around, then focused on Jeramy. He was huge, and made of muscle. An x-footballer, with boxing experience and a fancy for throwing his fists about. Alistor got scared. He spoke up to him, and now he was going to pay. Jeramy backed Alistor into a corner and began digging punch after punch into the thin, 16-year-olds body until her folded down, coughing up blood. Jeramy began booting him over and over and over and over, until Alistors body was numb, and he was laying, on the floor having the shit beaten out of him. He was semi conscious as he found himself being rolled up in a white carpet that was stained red with his blood.  
  
Alistor was roughly thrown into the back of Jeramy's truck. He hurt so badly. He couldn't even move, all he could do was remember his own screams of pain as Jeramy lay into him. Eventually the truck stopped, and Alistor was hauled up again, and dropped from a bridge. He hit the icy cold water of a river and began to sink. He was barely conscious and hurt like hell all over, but he struggled and broke free from the carpet. But he couldn't make it to the surface, and watched the darkness around him get darker as his lungs filled with icy cold water.//  
  
"Fuck you Jeramy. Im still hear." Alistor whispered to the air, the looked back out over the lake. He felt sick. The truth is that water terrified him. Ever since he had just turned 16 when his foster father dropped him off a bridge. Thinking he was dead. That was the last family he ever had, and since then, Alistor had been on the missing person's list. He didn't exist. But he wasn't Alistor Smith back then. He was Alistor Ross. His birth name. Ross. He hated that name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 9pm, and Rogue had met up with Remy, then took Kate somewhere for the day, where she found Kate able to talk better with Remys help. They returned to the mansion at 8pm.  
  
"Say it p'tite." Remy said, picking up Kate onto his right shoulder. Kate giggled.  
  
"No Remy. It's a bad word." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oui....but not many of dees people know what it means." Remy said knowingly as Kate slid down and found herself held to Remys side.  
  
"But they hear you say it all the time, so no. Besides, Alistor told me I couldn't use bad words anymore unless Im insulting Scott." Remy chuckled.  
  
"Den... Tell Remy what....Angel is in French p'tite."  
  
"Ange." Kate said proudly.  
  
"And Beautiful?"  
  
"Belle." She beamed at him.  
  
"So what's that together fille?"  
  
"Bell ange. Beautiful angel." She said.  
  
"Bien fille. An' dat's what y' are."  
  
"Well well Remy LeBeau. Makein' moves on another girl as soon as mah back is turned are ya? Kate....ahm sorry sugah, but this ones mihn, Y'all will have ta fihnd ya own." Kate chuckled and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Y' can go watch tv now dat y' French lesson is over fill." Remy said, setting Kate down on the floor.  
  
"Merci monsieur." Kate said with a grin, then skipped off to the rec room.  
  
"Dat fille is a good pupil mon cherie." Remy said, wrapping his arms around Rogue, he leaned into her ear. "An' so are you." He whispered with a grin.  
  
"Well ah cayn't say that you're the best teacher swamp rat." Rogue said, holding an unaffected face.  
  
"Chere?!" Remy shouted, pulling away from her. He placed a hand on his chest, his jaw dropping. "Y' been takein' lessons from some other homme?!"  
  
Rogue almost fell down laughing. She knew he was joking, but he just acted so well. "Maybe." She said, attempting to walk away. Remy let out a soft chuckle and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Chere. Y' gonna give dis Cajun a heart attack if y' keep scarin' him like dis.....Now...Can y' boyfriend get a kiss? Y' ain't given Remy one all day..." He pouted, then saw Rogue smile at him. She shook her head, so he leaned in slowly, "Please." Closer. "Please." Closer. "Pretty pretty please?" He was almost at her lips, ginning as he pleaded.  
  
"Gumbo! Not in the halls ok? I don't like seein' you play kissy face with my daughter." Logan shouted as he passed them. Remy didn't move away, then heard the sound of Logan's blades popping out. He pulled away immediately and glared at the Wolverine.  
  
"Monsieur. Y' evil, y'know dat?" Remy said to the older man.  
  
"Yep." Logan took a threatening step closer, his blades extended, and Remy took a dramatic jump back, holding his fingers up like a cross, he hissed a little. Logan and Rogue exchanged a glance, and then both burst out laughing.  
  
"Ya classic Remy. Ya really are." Rogue said, still chuckling as she wiped a tear from her eye. Logan began to walk away still laughing. "Oh, wait! Dad...uuuhm, will ya tell the proff that Ali is doin' some....stuff, and he won't be back t'night."  
  
"Sure thing stripes." Logan said, then pushed through the door, into the kitchen.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy and started laughing again. "What? Y' pare is a very scary homme mon amour."  
  
"Ya such a child Remy LeBeau." Rogue said. Remy put an arm around Rogues waist and pulled her into him.  
  
"Remy loves it when y' say his name p'tite. Say it again?"  
  
"Wha, Remy. Ah do believe y'all need a cold showah."  
  
"Non cherie. Remy needs t' follow y' to y' room." He grinned. Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Den my room. Whatever...de broom closet for all Remy cares cherie."  
  
"Non." She said, stealing a word that he used allot. Remy smirked again.  
  
"Remy loves it when y' speak French too chere. Say dis...vous fera vous couche avec moi." He grinned.  
  
Rogue gave him a weary look and repeated his words as he mouthed them to her. "Vous fera vous couche avec...moi?" Remy grinned.  
  
"Oui chere. Remy will go t' bet wit y'." He chuckled as Rogue flushed.  
  
"....That ain't fair swamp rat. Y'all tricked me."  
  
"Like y' didn' won' me t' trick y' cherie." Remy tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Remys sorry chere. He will be good......" He kissed her forehead and locked his fingers between hers, then dragged her into the rec room where Kate was eating marshmallows. Not good. She may have the mind of a 15 year old, but the intake of sugar still made her bounce off the walls.  
  
(A/N: Ha ha! Romy....eh eh eh, I had to add that french line in somewhere....My friench teacher told me what that meant when I was 11, and I was just reminded of it today when I was listnin to the song that has it in lol. Ugh, poor Ali huh? Anyway....Ill get to work on the next chappy soon. Promise.) 


	21. It had to happen sooner or later

Alistor was sitting in his parked truck. It was 10pm and the rain hadn't lightened up at all. He was nowhere near Bayville. He hadn't been since lunch time. He was looking across at a house with a white door, and neatly kept front garden. 'The same as it always was. I guess Catherine is still alive then.' He thought as he debated weather or not to knock on the door. It had been 6 years since it happened, and the only thing he regretted was leaving Catherine alone to deal with this. He reached over to his glove compartment, where he routed around and pulled out a thick gold band with an inscription on the inside that had worn away over the years. 'At least Ive got a reason to go.' He though as he ran the abject though his fingers.  
  
After sitting for a while, he sighed deeply and got out of the truck, slipping into the rain, he started walking towards the house. He pushed through the gate and walked the short distanced to the neatly painted door. He reached for the knocker and hesitated, but then took it and knocked three times, before stepping back from the doorstep and waiting for the answer.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a scared woman's voice. It was Catherine.  
  
"Catherine....Its....Alistor." He said Clearing his throat because he sounded so choked up. The door quickly was wrenched open, and standing there was Catherine in her white dressing gown. She looked him over in shock, not recognising him, then noticed his eyes. Catherine ran out of the house and tackled him, pulling him into a desperate hug. She had so many questions, he knew that, but he had one thing to ask. "Is Jeramy hear?"  
  
Catherine pulled away and looked at him, then looked inside. Alsitor pulled a pissed off face and shook his head. "He's asleep right?" He said.  
  
"Ali, sweetie, he's my husband, what can I do?"  
  
"You can leave the sonofabitch---No, Catherine, I didn't come hear to go through this with you. I came to see if you're ok."  
  
"Honey, Im fine. But I have something to show you." She said, sounding excited, she couldn't stop starring at Alistor. Dure in his 2 year long stay with them, Alistor and Catherine became very close. If not parent child close, then best friend close. Catherine reached a hand up to his face and moved aside some of his damp hair. "You always said you wanted long hair." She said with a warm smile, seeing Alistor smile and look to his boots. "Now come on in. You'll catch your death out hear."  
  
Alistor was pulled into the house with a sssh motion. She pulled him along the dimly lit hall, and stopped at the bedroom that used to be his. She smiled at him and reached for the door handle, pushing it open slightly, she motioned him to look into the room. A smile brushed his face as he saw the cot by the wall with a sleeping baby in it. He looked at her with a wide smile and she nodded.  
  
"I called him Draven." She smiled. It was a name that he picked out.  
  
"Can I go see?" He whispered. Catherine nodded and then strolled off to get a towel for him. Alistor walked over and peered in on the baby. He had bright blond hair, and was around 8 months old. He reached down and picked up the baby, cradling him in his arms. "Hay." He whispered, seeing the baby stir and open his eyes. They were a deep blue. But then again, all baby's eyes are blue at the start.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Came a voice. Alistor was facing the window, his head jerked up. 'Jeramy.' He turned and looked at the man who had a shotgun in his hand. Alistor rolled his eyes and set the baby back on the cot.  
  
"What's wrong Jeramy? Don't recognise me?" Alistor said in a cocky tone. He looked directly at Jeramy, seeing his face pale in the light from the hall. What Alistor didn't know was that his bright blue eyes were glowing in the darkness. That only ever happens usually, when he's in crystal for. These were consequences of his expanding powers. "Thought you'd finished the job didn't you. Fraid not asshole. Im still hear."  
  
"Alistor?" Jeramy asked no one in particular, the cocked the shotgun and aimed it at him. But Jeramy was blind drunk and found that he couldn't keep the gun straight. Alistor felt as though it was some kind of precognitive sense of awareness or something, he felt something bad was about to happen, so he put a hand on the cot and crystald up, covering the cot and it's content, as well as him, with that crystal that protected him so much. Just a second after, the shotgun went off and the bulled hot the crystal barrier of the cot. It would have been the baby.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" Jeramy exclaimed as Alistors crystal melted back into his skin.  
  
"Im a mutant Jeramy." He said bluntly. 'Mutant hater no doubt' He thought. Alistor took a step away from the cot and picked up a rattle, then put it down. Catherine was standing in the hall, shaking with fear. Jeramy raised the gun again. Alistor chuckled and did something he never had done before. The gun went off, and Alistor created a wall of white energy. The bullet hit the wall. "Now, now, Jeramy. Your gonna hurt your son if you keep this up." Alistor said shaking his finger. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He wanted to tear Jeramy apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kate was running around the rec room, she had too much sugar in her system as he skipped about and danced to Britny Spears on MTV.  
  
"Fille,....Y' should calm down. Y' should have been in bed hours ago." Remy said. Since he was 22, he hand no 'in bed time', unlike Rogue who was sent up at 10pm. It was now 10:30. The professor asked Remy to sit up with Kate, since he let Kate eat all those marshmallows.  
  
"Oops I did it again! I played with your heart sumthin sumthin" She shouted as she copied Britters movements from the screen. Remy leaned his head back against the couch.  
  
"Remy is never havein' kids." He whispered to himself.  
  
Kate suddenly stopped, her smile fading, her eyes glazing over. Remy felt a twinge of fear coming from Kate and looked at her. Kate stood in the middle of the room, motionless. Her eyes suddenly flared a glowing blue. She began breathing heavy. She shook her head, she put a hand on her chest. She screamed and was suddenly thrown into the air. She flew backwards and was about to hit the wall bust she tensed up and a white energy surrounded her. She stopped in the air and fell to her feet, the energy evaporating, then folded down to her knees. The blue on her eyes slowly fading away, leaving her eyes white, before her usual brown returned.  
  
Remy stood up and ran over to her. "What? What's wrong p'tite?"  
  
"Alistor." She said. "He's gonna do something' bad, and then he's gonna kill himself."  
  
"What?" Remy said confused.  
  
"Rogue!!!" Kate screamed, she screamed it mentally as well, then channelled her, and used her stolen power to teleport Rogue to her in the Rec room. Rogue looked around confused as she stood in blue silky pjs. "Rogue, I need your help." Kate said, running over and tugging on the long sleeve of Rogues nightshirt.  
  
"I need to get to a place. I don't know where it is, but if I project it to you, you have to use your brothers power to get there..ok? It's far away so Ill need to concentrate real hard for you to use the power...ok?"  
  
"Sure." Rogue said.  
  
"Wait...Ill come as well." Remy said. Kate turned to him.  
  
"No, I don't have enough energy to get us all that way, besides, you will be needed hear....Mystique is coming back tonight and she's bringing Hysteria with her. He want's his sister. Be careful." Kate said, then closed her eyes and grabbed on to Rogue. They stood for 3 minuets, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogues bare feet squidged into some soggy mud. She looked around and found that her and Kate were standing in a garden in the pouring rain, Alistors truck was across the road. Rogue recognised this house, and got a bad feeling. He couldn't have come hear for any other reason than vengeance. Kate and Rogue jumped suddenly when they heard a shotgun go off. Kate and Rogue exchanged a glance then Rogue picked up Kate and ported into the room where the noise came from.  
  
They turned up on the corner of the room. Rogue saw Alistor smash an elbow into Jeramy's face and take the shotgun. Alistor took a few steps back. His face holding no emotion as he loaded the gun and cocked it. He aimed the gun at Jreamy with one hand, then his attention was caught by Rogue holding Kate in the corner of the room. He glared at them, his jaw clenching. Jeramy ducked out of the way, and Alistor tried to shoot after him, but hit the wall instead.  
  
"Ali! Sugah....Y'all need ta put the gun down now." Rogue took a cortious step closer. Alistor held the gun up at Rogue.  
  
"Don't!" He warned. Rogue moved over to the cot slowly and took the baby out with her gloved hands. Rogue handed the baby to Kate, who slowly walked out of the room, where Catherine took the baby, and was instructed by Kate to leave.  
  
"Kate, ah think ya should go as well.....juss wait in the truck alright."  
  
"No....Rogue, no Ive seen what happens please....If I leave you....he'll...Im so stupid! I saw this but I brought you out hear anyway!" Kate said, now crying. //Rogue...He's crazy right now. He's not himself...and If I leave you alone, he's gonna kill you.//  
  
Rogue looked at Kate and bit down on her lip, she looked at Alistor who was re loading the shotgun.  
  
"Get out of my way Rogue, Ive got some stuff to deal with that doesn't involve you." He said, sounding mixed up in his out head.  
  
//Rogue I just needed you to get me hear. I can do the rest, but you have to leave now.//  
  
"No." Rogue said. The channel between Kate and Rogue was still open, so Rogue used Jeans power to take the gun from Alistors hands. She combined Jean and Kurt's power, and put the gun in another room. "Alistor, ah think we should talk...You're an x-man....your not supposed ta snap lihke this."  
  
"Why the hell not?! Im sick of just dealing with shit and moving on! I cant move on anymore Rogue. There's something wrong in my head." He chuckled with a manic reason behind it. "I should have seen a shrink about this along time ago....but I got over it and moved on.....Ha! I moved on and Im still the same scared little retard that got the shit kicked out of him every Friday night because I WAS THE HUMAN FUCKING PUNCH BAG!"  
  
"No! That's it...Its gonna happen any minuet Rogue, duck, DUCK!" Kate screamed. Rogue ducked and just then, five spears of white energy involuntarily shot from Alistors body. All hitting behind him except for two, which would have gone through Rogues head and chest.  
  
Alistor felt a burning sensation all over his body as hit began to glow, he yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. The light dying out slightly. Rogue stepped closer, but found Alistor lashing out. A fight broke out, and Rogue accidentally grabbed hold of Alistor and teleported them both to the local school football field. This was because Rogue was remembering when Alistor got into a fight with a gang of guys at this place, and he seriously injured one buy, but got a really bad beating from the others.  
  
Alistor pushed her off of him. He glared at her and charged at her. She blocked a punch to the ribs, and dodged some energy. She couldn't tap into the stolen powers because she was too far away from Kate, so all she had was her skin and her fighting techniques. She flipped backwards and ducked as Alistor punched at her face. He missed and found himself on his back on the mud after Rogue swiped her leg under his.  
  
The rain fell hard, soaking Rogue to the bone as she fought Alistor, trying to connect her skin with his, but it did no good, he was too fast as he blocked every move she made with cristalled up hands, though the rest of his body was normal. Alistor fell backwards with a splash into a puddle of muddy grassyness. He stopped and looked up at Rogue, his eyes more pale than usual. He looked up at her, putting a hand in his soaked hair and grabbed a fistful at the scalp and lightly tugged on it as he pulled his knees to him.  
  
"Im screwed Rogue.......Im mentally fucking screwed up beyond repair." He laughed. "It's funny." He said, rocking slightly. "You're the only friend I have and I wonna tear you to fucking pieces." He said within a laugh. "Would you let me?" He giggled and fell back with a splash on the grass.  
  
Rogue stood a fair distance away from him. This wasn't good. He was a very powerful mutant who wasn't exactly in control of his powers fully since they expanded, and he was cracking up. Having a mental break down. He was lying on his back, laughing hysterically in the rain, after trying to kill his foster father. He suddenly stopped laughing and fell silent. Rogue stepped closer to see what was wrong, He looked up at her, then stood up and faced her.  
  
"What can I say Rogue? Im a fucking head case. But I hid it well up until now. I just can't hide it anymore." He said plainly.  
  
"Alistor, your not a head case. People snap every now and then...It's......kinda normal." Rogue said looking back to him. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Kate said that I was supposed to kill you tonight. Is that normal? Do people go around killing their friends? What kind of people do you know Rogue?" He said as if everything was a joke. "Ive just hit a point in my life where I just don't give a fuck what happens to anyone." He said holding his arms out as he began to circle Rogue.  
  
"What about Kate? You were gonna adopt her....What about now? What about her?"  
  
"Fuck her! Fuck you! Fuck it all." Alistor snapped. His tone scared him to the point where he started shaking with the urge to hurt someone. He whimpered and put a palm to his forehead, rubbing at his own skin as he clenched his eyes closed. "I didn't....I didn't mean that....I don't think......Ugh! I don't know what I think ok? Go away and just.....just go away." He said then started to walk away from Rogue.  
  
"Y'all are gonna go and abandon us now?" Rogue bit her lip. Probably a bad idea to do this, but he was pissing her off and she was tired. "Your worthless. You are a screw up alright." Alistor stooped in his tracks, clenching his fists. He found the cool that he usually keeps and kept walking, not even looking back. "Y'all are just like them right now. It's good that your going, cos' if you adopt Kate....Who knows what you'd do to her!" Rogue shouted across the football field.  
  
Alistor abruptly stopped and turned to her. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I WOULD NEVER HURT A CHILD!" He screamed at Rogue. He suddenly felt extremely emotional and started tearing up as his skin burned again. He felt something rising up inside of him, it was about to explode, but he had to keep it back. He tensed up suddenly feeling his body burn so much. Swirls of energy shot out from his body and twisted around him. It got stronger and bigger, and kept growing until it all sucked into his body, then explodes, sending a gust of invisible energy out with so much force that Rogue was hurtled into the bleachers and knocked out.  
  
Alistor fell to his knees feeling strangely better. Thinking clearly so to speak. He looked around the crater that he made in the ground and gulped. He looked over and saw Rogue unmoving, trapped in some bent metal. He gritted his teeth and ran over to her, gently picking her up and making sure she was ok. He put a hand underneath her neck and lay her across his lap, looking down at her. She opened her eyes and saw him.  
  
"You....uuhm....ok?" He asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Hell no." Rogue said groggily. She got up and started rubbing the back of her neck where she was hit, then eyes up Alistor wearily.  
  
".....Rogue......" He was lost for works and began nervously cracking his knuckles. "I do wonna adopt Kate.....And Im not....Im not like them Rogue. I would never do those things that happened to me." He said in a small voice. "But the proff wont let me adopt her now......will he?"  
  
"Ah don't know Ali. But ahm not gonna lie ta ya. Ya need some help, y'all can't deal all alone anymore. Thers only so much that one human....mutant, can take." She winced at her neck and rolled her head around. "Get yer ass up now, were goin back ta the institute. Ahm at school tomorrow and Its almost midnight." Rogue said. She was overly pissed at him.  
  
"Im not goin' back Rogue."  
  
"What?" Rogue said.  
  
"How can I....After what I just did. I belong in a mental institution, not a school for kids." Alistor said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Fihn. Whatevah. Ahm goin home." Rogue said, walking away. Alistor looked at her. Bare feet, silky blue pj's. He took of his leather coat and ran up behind her, draping it over her shoulders. "Ah don't need ya help jackass." Rogue snapped.  
  
"No, but you look kinda strange in...uhm, pajamas, and you kinda...uhm, have a long way to walk to get back to Kate." Rogue nodded and they both walked back to that house in silence, where Kate as staring blankly at Jeramy who was drooling, unblinking and completely docile looking.  
  
After 10 minuets of staring at him, Kate blinked out of her trance and the man collapsed to the floor. Catherine looked at the little girl who smiled. "He'll never hurt you again ma'am." She said, then heard a knocked at the door. Her eyes flared green. "Rogue." She said. Catherine eyed the child warily and went to answer the door, she let in Rogue and Alistor who were soaked to the bone and covered in mud.  
  
Kate had a wide smile on her face as she ran over to Alistor and held her arms up to him. But Alistor took a step back. Kate's smile dropped and she too took a step back. "Your not cumming back with us....are you Onix?" He shook his head, feeling bad, he looked away from the child and focused on the wall with a grey face. "But you....and Teren....what about me?" Kate said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Your gonna go back to the institute with Rogue." He said to her, but still not looking at her. Kate was tearing up. She looked to Rogue who was looking at her. She offered the child a week smile, but Kate just frowned. Kate was mad, and she just stared at Alistor until suddenly he was standing facing her, he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What did ya do ta him Kate." Rogue asked.  
  
"I knocked the stupid git out! He doesn't know what the hell he's saying." Kate said, then turned to Catherine. "He will call you later." Kate said without the smile the grabbed a hold of Rogue and Alistor. "Lets go." She child orders, before they all dissapeard. Landing in the garage at the institute. 


	22. Crazy guy, dead girl, and get a room

(A/N: Theres not much going on hear, but hey, Its an updat isnt it? Uhhm.... lotsa Alistor thinking he's crazy..... do you all mind my constant OC-age? It's just that I realy like mY charactor... and...well...I just like him so there...)  
  
Remy wraped his arms around Rogues waist. "Mornin'." He whispered into her ear as she stood, holding a glass of oranje juice in the kitchen. Remy leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He was tired. He didn't sleep most of the night for some reason. He didn't know, why, It was just one of those nights.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh?"  
  
"Non....after de Acolytes got in 'ere. I juss didn' wonna." His eyes stayed closed as he leaned compleatly against her, his breathing starting to even out.  
  
"Rems...sugah, wha don't ya go get some sleep?" Rogue asked, turning a little. Remys hold on her tightened, and he nuzzled into her neck, mumbleing something into her hair. "But yer tired." She felt Remy shrug. "Alright..." She said.  
  
"Remy don' get t' see y' much anymore cherie. Y' pare be chsein' Remy down when he's near y'." He said, placeing a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Y'all need a shave Rems." Rogue said, turning in his hold. Remys head lay on her shoulder.  
  
"Non. Later." He said, snuggleing upto Rogue. She lead him to the rec room, and sat him down on the couch. He practically fell asleep on her shoulder, so she put a pillow in her lap and lay his head down, strokeing his hair as he fell to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams sugah." She whisperd, before kissing his right temple, and sitting back against the couch. Logan walked in and growled. "He's asleep! Leave him alone." Rogue said, and Logan shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Fine,....Ill lay off of him, but if he puts one step outa line...." He popped his claws and guestured to Remy. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Logan... come on. Cayn't ya juss get along? Lihke ya do with Alistor?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Alistor aint an x-Acolyte, thief who kidnapped you once before." Logan said.  
  
"Exactly, he's an x-Acolyte.... and he helped me out of Mags base when he kidnapped me so... so just, please, leave him alone. Ah.......ah love him." Logan pulled a face and then smiled in defeat.  
  
Down in the med lab, Teren was tapping her fingers on a desk as she stood around watching Alistor sleep. She rememberd the happenings of the night before whyle Alistor was away. Remy said that Rogue and Kate wen't after him. While they were out, the Acolytes busted in again, but this time it was to retrieve Vine's body which was on ice in the morgue.  
  
It had been a big fight, and ended the same way as before... with them leaving with what they came for. When everyone re-gained conciousness, the harsh reminder of what would happen if they didn't get that stone back, came rushing in, and everyone was on high allert again.  
  
Teren sighed with frustration. Rogue had told her about what he did, how he wen't crazy, and in a way, she could understand it. But she thought he was stronger than that. Granted-she didn't know the details, and servear twisted-ness of his past. She saw him sturr, and quit tapping her fingers.  
  
Alistor didn't even open his eyes. "Grr! Kate!" He yelled, knowing instantly what she'd done. He sat up, rubbing his groggy head, then groaned, remembering what he had done.  
  
"Alistor?" Teren called to him from across the room. His head shot up and he focused for a moment, then offerd a smile at Teren. She returned the smile and walked over to the bed. "They say you snapped...." She said quietly. Alistors hands rubbed over his face, then stayed there, covering his features as he sat, cross legged on the bed.  
  
"I don't know what happend..... I was so... angry... But I was keepin' it down real good, untill I saw his face again... 'Till I heard that discusting.. that voice." He removed his hands and hung his head. "I felt like the world was out ta get me. I thought that everyone was against me, and for some...'He chuckled nurvously'...some messed up reason... I truely beleived it."  
  
"But your ok now?...Right?" Teren asked, takeing his hand.  
  
"I don't know." He said, pulling his hand away, he folded his arms and leaned them on his knees. "I feel like Im gonna crack up." He let out a small laugh with a grinn, as his glased eyes focussed on the matress at the side of him. A tear fell, and suddenly he wasn't grinning anymore. His watery eyes were locked on Teren's. "I feel like Im falling apart, and I can't stop myself. Like my body is doing things against the command of my mind.... Im scared..." He said, rocking back and forward slightly where he sat. He blinked, and yet more tears fell, then he removed his gaze, nurvously from Teren.  
  
Teren looked over him. She discarded all her fears of him flipping out on her, and sat next to him on the bed. She put her arms around him and pulled him backwards, so as he was lying against her. "Your gonna be fine." She said with the smallet hint a texas style acsent. She travelled allot, so her acsent is mixed. "Dont worry about it."  
  
Alistor turned and burryed his head into Terens shoulder. "Just make this go away..." He pleaded, miffled into her jaket. 'Make the broken feeling go away, it's too confusing...' He thought as he closed his eyes and allowed Teren to coress his hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Kate was sat in the hallway. Her eyes were white and glowing slightly, as she delved into Alistors mind, trying to fix what was broken.  
  
Remy's eyes opend, he heard yells, and computer games. He sat up quickly, then looked around. He was confused, then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder... then realised he had been sleeping on Rogues lap. He grinned and lay back down again."Ah am not yoah pillow swamp rat." Rogue said, quietly.  
  
"Oui.... beg t' differ cherie, but y' are. Ab' a mighty fine one too." He said, sitting up a little and snakeing his arms around her waist. His head came down do her shoulder. "Why do y' 'ave t' smell so damn good chere?" He mumbled, then started kissing her neck.  
  
"Remy LeBeau. There are children in tha room, now quit it." Rogue said with a grin. She heard him start to sob and chuckled.  
  
"Y' are de meanest fille Remy has ever know cherie." He said, pulling away from her neck. "But y' still mon pillow." He wen't in for her mouth,but his attention was taken away by the girl who cleard her throat at the door. Remy groaned and rolled his eyes. He moved away from Rogue and folded his arms. "Sorry." He mutterd.  
  
"Like, thank you very much." Kitty said, dragging Bobby into the room and kicking Roberto and Jamie off of the PS2.  
  
IN THE DEEP DARK DEPTHS OF MAGS' BASE....well, saught of...  
  
"Did you get the thing or not?" Sabertooth growled at Clossuss.  
  
"No." He said simpley. There was a silence, then Magneto lost his patience.  
  
"Well?! Where is it?!" He bellowed.  
  
"Well, ya see mate...I mean boss... Well... we arn't any good withough the sheila." Pyro said, nurvously.  
  
"We don't need that bitch." Vine said. John almost jumped out of his skin. The last time he saw her, she had a bullet through her head. "We are the Acolytes and we can do anything." She said.  
  
"What the...but...how did....she....but..."  
  
"Shut up Pyro!" She orderd.  
  
"I found a mutant who can bring people back from the dead." Anton said. "Now shut the hell up, and get youre asses out there and fix this ficking mess that youve made!" He said. 


	23. The bitch is takeing controlbut eeeeew

"Im gonna get that bitch! The one who shot me. Who was that again?" Vine said, pacing the floors.  
  
"Terren. She's human, so this one will be easy. Ill do it." Hysteria said.  
  
"NO! Dear brother. This one is mine. And it's sure as hell not gonna be easy." She sneered, her head then snapped to Pyro. "You! I want that chip that runs this machine, and I want it before the next millenium. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She yelled, right up close to Pyro. He swallowed and looked at her, empty eyes, which were now black. An effect of being brought back from the dead.  
  
"Uhhm,... y-yea, alright shiela.." He said shakily, then looked to Colossus.  
  
"Anton, go with these three fools and make sure thay get what Eric needs. And I swear! If you come back empty handed again, I with kill you all myself!" Vine snapped, then turned on her heals and walked out of the doors, her red coat flowing out behind her. 'Now to get rid of the other problem. The only obstacle, is that Eric won't let me waste this girl.'  
  
Vine pushed through the huge oak doors of Magnetos office. He looked up, frowning at the disturbance. "Vinessa. How many times! Knock before you enter my office." He bellowed.  
  
"She never had to." Vine sneered. "She had the run of the place Eric! And you thought you had her under control, but she betrayed you. She almost destroyed this plan!" Vine said. Then stepped up to the desk, and sat on the edge of it. "I have been loyal to you from the start Eric. Why do you dwell over her."  
  
"Because, she was my weapon. She belonged to me! Don't question my decisions Vinessa." Magneto warned.  
  
"She's an obstacle Eric. She needs to be disposed of." Vine said.  
  
Magneto stood sharply, and slammed his hands down on the table. "No-one lays a finger on Rogue! Do you understand me!?" He shouted.  
  
"Why?! What is you fascination with this girl?!"  
  
"I love her!" Magneto shouted. Vine was shocked to say the least. But the shock melted away to plain jealousy.  
  
"Fine. But it's foolish. If she gets in my way, Eric. Im warning you now. I have a bullet with her name on it." Vine stormed out, slamming the doors behind her. She walked into her room and slammed the door. Then stood with her hands in fists at her sides, breathing heavily. She took one look around, then started throwing things about, and smashing ornaments and furniture. She had a temper, that was for sure.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Alistor came out of the med-lab that day. He was nervous, the people around him made him feel so insecure. Like they were all talking about him. Which they weren't. Things at the institute had turned around for him, since the deal with Rogues 'death', when they all blamed him. But now, there wasn't one person in the institute who didn't like him. Besides Scott. Everyone was worried about him, not gossiping about him.  
  
He emerged from the elevator and took in a deep breath, seeing people walking about, chattering. They seemed to stop and stair at him. He looked around self-consciously and began to back up into the lift.  
  
"Alistor. Dude, welcome back." Kurt said. He walked over to him. "Come on. You are just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Uhm, n-no thanks Kurt....I-I think Im just gonna go...err to uhm, bed or something..." Alistor said.  
  
"Ali sugah. You alright?" Rogue asked, walking up to him. He reached out for her, shaking his head.  
  
"Rogue..." Was all he said.  
  
"Kurt, wonna give us a hand?" Rogue said, Kurt ported them to Alistors room, and left after a moment.  
  
Alistor sat on his bed, cross-legged. "Where's Kate?" He asked.  
  
"She out with Amara." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue, Im sorry kidda. You know that right?" He said, looking at her, his eyes pleading. "I just... I don't know what happened. I just, lost it. All those years of torment kinda, mounted up at that one point when I picked up that damn shotgun."  
  
"Ah know." Rogue said, walking up to him. "Ali, ah think that y'all have been keeping this bottled up fer too long. It was doing damage keeping it all a secret."  
  
"I know that now. But its too late. Ive lost.... everything. Catherine will never talk to me again, and the baby. Damn. I kinda had a brother Rogue. Now what do I have?"  
  
"Ya have Kate. And Terren." Rogue said. Alistor smiled.  
  
"I do have Teren dont I." His smile dropped. "But the proff wont let me adopt kate now. Will he..... I mean... Come on, Im mentally unstable." He said.  
  
'If you keep thinking like that, you jackass, then I wont be able to fix the problem.' Came a child's voice in his head. Alistor pulled a face.  
  
'Kate? Where are you sweetie?'  
  
'Outside your door.'  
  
"What are you doing standing out there? Come in you fool." He said out loud. Rogue was momentarily confused, but then realized what happed. Kate popped her head inside the door, then skipped over to Alistor.  
  
"I missed you Onix." She said. He smiled down at her and held out his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her up onto his lap.  
  
"I missed you too Katie-sprite. Im sorry if I scared you before." He said.  
  
"It's not your fault." She said. "But I almost fixed your head."  
  
"What?" He chuckled.  
  
"There was allot of work to do, but your almost back to normal."  
  
"You fixed my insatiate sweetie?"  
  
"Yaha." She grinned at him.  
  
"Ahm gonna go, and leave y'all to it. Ah got work ta do." Rogue said. She left the room, and went in search of the professor. They had allot of things to sought out about these chaos stones that Magneto has.  
  
(A/N: I will continue my Alistor/Rogue story.... when I think its not being completely crap. Ill update on it when I can piece together that next chappy. Uhm.... this was mostly Vine angst-ish i guess. Now the thing is, that she has a thing for her boss (mags) and mags favorited Rogue, and still dose, and now we find out that he loves her. (im doing this cos I hate mags tehe) So Vine is jealous of Rogue and seeking vengeance on Alistor and Teren.......kk?) 


	24. Finally

Alistor was trying to get to sleep in his bed. He heard a knock on his door, so he sat up and flicked on his light. Teren walked in and closed the door quietly, behind her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What are you doing hear at this time?" He asked.  
  
"I came to see you." She whispered, sitting beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok. Good actually." He said.  
  
"Kate told me what she's been trying to do. She says that she almost has you back to normal." Teren said. Alistor smiled and looked to his hands. "She also told me about you adopting her." Teren said.  
  
"What?" He asked, startled.  
  
"She saw it in one of her visions." Teren said. "It's sweet of you to do that." She said, reaching out and clasping one of his hands.  
  
Alistor shrugged. "It's something that I wonna do." He said, meeting her eyes. Teren moved her hand up to his face and brushed her thumb over his bronze skin. She kissed his cheek, then his other.  
  
"Do you mind?" She whispered. He shook his head and shivered. Closing his eyes as she trailed her lips over his chin. She straddled his legs, remaining close as Alistor felt her hot breath on his skin. He opened his eyes and focussed on her lips, then placed his own over hers. He pushed his lips harder against hers, parting her lips and kissing her deeply as her fingers tickled the skin on his back. Her hands traveled down to his sides, and he suddenly broke the kiss and started laughing.  
  
"Your ticklish." She said, surprised.  
  
"No, Im not." He said. Then jolted sideways as her fingers dug into his sides. He suppressed a laugh, and it come out as a splutter instead. He had enough, he couldn't stand the tickling, so he grabbed her wrists and pushed her backwards, laying her down on the bed, with him laying over her. He smirked. "You know.... I kinda like being hear." He said.  
  
"Well don't get used to it." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Awww. Why not?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." She said. He considered it for a moment.  
  
"Uhm... ok then." So he did.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Rogue was walking down the corridor, when she saw Teren walking out of Alistors room. She looked at her watch. "Teren...." Rogue said suspiciously. Teren yawned and stretched out. It was 8am.  
  
"Mornin' honey." She said, walking passed Rogue. "Sleep ok?"  
  
"Shouldn't ah be askin' you that question?" Rogue said. Teren looked back to Alistors room and saw him walk out. He stopped and glanced between Rogue and Teren, who were both looking at him. Rogue with a look of complete shock, and Teren smiling at him. He cleared his throat and walked up to them.  
  
"Mornin' Roguey." He said, then stopped and kissed Teren. "Want some breakfast before you go to school? Im cooking." He said, still talking to Rogue.  
  
"Uuuh.... sure..." Rogue said, continuously glancing between the two. Alistor had his hand around Terens waist, and it was resting on her stomach. She smiled  
  
Kate ducked back behind the wall that she was spying from and clapped her hands together with a wide grin, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She sighed with satisfaction and rubbed her hands together. "Thats step one over with. Now we just have to get phase two underway." She whispered to the air.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Vine stood, glaring at Pyro, who was nervously looking around to avoid her black eyes. She held out an arm and watched as one of her vines came out of her skin, and wrapped around Pyros neck. Her head tilted to the side, as it tightened, and raised Pyro off of the ground. He started choking and clawing at the vine, unable to breath. She suddenly smacked him into a wall and dropped him.  
  
"Well done." She said. "Youve done well. But if you call me sheila one more bloody time. I will tear your head off." He sneered, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
She smirked as she burst into Magnetos office again. She strode across the room and lightly placed the cylinder infront of Magneto. He looked up to her as she walked around to his side of the desk and sat down, crossing her legs.  
  
"You have done well." He said, looking to her.  
  
"Well, anything for you.... boss." She cooed. "Now that I have done as you asked, Eric. I want permission to dispose of your toy." She said.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Rogue walked down the crowded corridors of school, dodging the numerous passers, as a reflex action, though her power was mostly switched off theses days. Since her recovery from the damage to her system that the serum did, having her power switched off didn't even bother her, unless she forgot to switch it back on again, at least once a week. For her body to 're-charge'.  
  
She opened her locker, and tossed her things inside, then grabbed her book and started walking towards the front doors, when a shrill sound reached her ears. "Like, hi Rogue." Came kittys voice. Rogue stopped, cringed, then turned to face her good friend.  
  
"Hiya kitt." Rogue sighed out.  
  
"So, I was like, wondering, if you wanted to hang out or something, since your gonna have to take the first half of this year, again in september. Weel be like, in the same classes and stuff... so I was thinking that maybe, we could be better friends or something."  
  
"Kitt... were already friends." Rogue said, a little confused, though the statement made her want to gagg.  
  
"Well, yea, i know." She giggled, pushing aside a lock of brown hair. "But, I think that we kinda like, drifted, since before you were taken by Magneto." Kitty said, looking to the ground. "I mean, like... before, when I found you in the woods, and you asked if we were friends.. I said that we were best friends, because I kinda wish that we were you know?"  
  
"Yea, ah know kitt. Don't worry about it. You and Alistor are mah two best friends in the world. But right now, ah have ta go read this book, cos it has ta be back by tomorrow." Rogue said.  
  
"Wait... you skipping school again?" Kitty said, her arms falling to her sides as her eyes widened. "Rogue, you know what Logan... I mean your dad said about you skipping school." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh come on, it's juss one class." Rogue said. "Ya aint gonna tell him are ya Kitty?" Rogue said, almost pleading.  
  
"I wont. But if you get like, found out. Then I had no idea ok?" Kitty said, pointing a finger at the now, smirking, Rogue.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said, then left the premises. She went to the park, and sat on a swing after putting her book in her bag. She held onto the chains and sighed, then looked to the clear, blue sky. She closed her eyes, with her head leaned back, then felt herself being pushed slightly. Her eyes snapped open, and were then met with the ruby, on black backgrounds of the guy that she loved. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against him.  
  
"Y' sposed t' be in school cherie." He said, seductively into her ear.  
  
"Ah cayn't be bothered with that damn place anymore Rems." She said, closing her eyes again, and leaning against Remys had chest as his arms kept a protective lock around her, he kissed the side of her head.  
  
"De proff won' let y' stop goin' y'know." He said.  
  
"Ah know, but ah dont care." She said, then stood up. "Ahm goin back home fer the afternoon. Wonna come?"  
  
Remy smiled and walked upto her, taking her hand. "O'corse cherie. I don' wan't y' lookin at any homme on y' way back." He chuckled.  
  
"Aww, swamp rat. Y'all spoil all mah fun." She said, then started walking.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Rogue sneaked into the institute. Everything was quiet, too quiet in her opinion. Remy walked in, passed her and hung up his trenchcoat. Usually he wouldn't, but Rogue asked him to, because she was sick of him always being in the damn coat. Rogue looked around and saw no one, then bolted for the stairs. She ran up the stairs and slowed down, turning a corner into the bedrooms corridor.  
  
"Stripes!" Rogue froze at the voice, then slowly turned, seeing Remy hid behind a corner that was facing her, but blocking him from Logans view. Remy cringed, he had been behind Rogue since the stairs, and couldn't exactly shout to her and tell her that Logan was on his way. "What the hell are ya doin?!"  
  
".....Ahm juss gettin a book that ah need. Sheesh." Rogue said, acting normal. But inside she was panicking. This was the 5th time that her father had caught her skipping out on school. And if he saw Remy with her... She would have danger room lessons every day at 5am for at least two months. Rogue looked to Remy and used her eyes to motion for him to exit via the corridor that he ducked into. Remy shook his head. "Cajun!" Logan growled.  
  
Remy cringed and began to run, Logan strode over to Rogue, and saw Remy sprinting down the corridor. He looked to Rogue and growled.  
  
"Ill deal with you later." He said, a warning in his tone. Then took off after Remy, shouting a threat that any man would cry for mercy at. That's when Rogue heard a crash from her room.  
  
Rogue, slowly, opened the door to her room and peered inside, seeing the whole room trashed. Furniture broken, clothes torn and thrown all over the floor. She walked over to her bed, and found the picture of Stephanie, the old school photo of her mother, torn into 4 pieces and displayed on her pillow. Whoever had trashed her room, had destroyed the only picture she had of her mother.  
  
On her dresser, lay a note. Written in red ink: Soon. Was all that the note said. Rogue looked around, then ran to her balcony, seeing nothing. But what she didn't notice, was the two pairs of gray eyes that watched from the trees, just outside the institute.  
  
Anton and Vinessa stood in the shadowyness of the now, dulling day. "What were you doing by her dresser Anton?" Vinessa asked her brother.  
  
Anton turned and looked at her, his dreadlocks falling, heavily over his shoulders. "Getting a souvenir." He said, lying about the fact that he was leaving Rogue a warning. Despite the side swapping, Anton still admired Rogue, and saw her as a friend. He always had done, and he also knew that what Magneto and his sister were going to do was wrong. Very wrong. A vindictive smile crossed Vine's face, her eyes glinting in the gray light.  
  
"I wonder if this bratt will like the present that Im going to leave for her tomorrow?" Vine asked, looking back towards the window of Rogues bedroom.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Im gonna get rid of Terren tomorrow. And I hope that it hurts that bitch up there like hell for what she's doing to Eric." Vine said.  
  
Anton sighed and looked to his boots. "This is bull shit Vine. We can't play god. We can't go around, killing everyone in our way, just because you have a hot flush every time you see your boss, and he aint interested."  
  
"You are becoming week dear brother." Vine hissed. "Watch your step Anton. I won't hold back information about you to Eric. And I won't protest if he orders you dead."  
  
Anton swallowed and loaded his head. The emotionless look returning to his features. "Like id expect anything else from the sister who killed her own brother, by sending him into a motel room with a mutant timebomb." Anton said, looking out towards the cliff top. "Oh yea Vinessa. I know what you did. How you used Alistor. I didn't say anything because I didn't care. But you were close to our brother weren't you?" He said, then turned and walked away, leaving Vine seething, clutching her guns and thinking, 'Screw tomorrow. Terren is dead tonight.' 


	25. Breaking Memorys

Rogue sat in her bedroom. It had taken her hours to clean up the mess, and she was just looking at the piece of paper in her hand. Soon? What was going to happen. She sighed and put the taped up picture of her mother, that was now in a silver frame, onto her dresser and ran her fingers through her hair. Then heard a knock on the door. "Come in?" She shouted... no one ever knocks on her door. They just walk in...

"Stripes. I need to talk ta you." Logan said, stepping in and closing the door. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Rogue asked.

"Why you keep skipping classes. It's not like its hard."

"Ah know it aint hard. But ah hate the damn place, Logan." She said, flopping back on her bed. "What did y'all do ta Remy?"

"Nnothin." Logan said as he sat at the edge on her bed, leaning back on his arms. Rogue pulled a small bear onto her lap. "He just said he found you at the park.... Listen, Marie. If you hate school that much, I can get chuck to have you schooled here." He said. Rogues eyes snapped to him.

"You'd do that?" Rogue asked. Logan nodded. "Oh, that would be real great if y'all could do that." Rogue said, now hopeing he was serious. Logan sat up and nodded her over. She wraped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thanks dad." She mumbled.

"Now, wheres youre sister?"

"Uhm... she's watchin Kate, holding Alistors mental session thing." Logan left the room.

10 minutes later.

Alistor lay on a bed in the med lab, while Kate held the palms of her hands over his temples, her eyes glowing white while his were closed. They had been like this for hours, and Teren was beginning to get impatient as she stood outside looking into the room. Logan walked down the corradoor and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Jesus, Logan." She said, closing her eyes and calming down, placeing a hand over her chest. Logan grined.

"Ready fer trainin, kid?" Logan asked.

"Aww, do I have to today?" She asked. "Im not a kid Logan."

"You're choice. You asked fer the lessons." He said with a shrug.

"Gimme 5 minuts. Uhm, hey, do you think that I could be one of the x-men?" She asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "No." He said plainly.

"..But, why? I can kick ass, and...No right?" He nodded. "Mutant club only, huh?" She asked, folding her arms. "Ok, go. Im right behind you, old man."

...meanwhile... In Alistors mind.

Kate and Alistor were standing in a white room. A room which Kate had created, the safe room. One that they could come back to if Alistor got distressed. He had done at least 5 times allready, which is why they were in that room. Alistor looked over to the wall of different colourd doors and sighed.

"Only you can open the doors, Onix. I cant do it for you." Kate said, her arms at her sides, she was dressed in a white dress, with blue tights and black shoes. Alistor was in a white top and white cargo pants with bare feet. The way his mind had chosen to depict them. "If you don't open a door, then I cant help you." Kate said.

"I know. I just want to pick the one which isnt gonna freak me out, like the others." Alistor said, takeing a step towards a red door.

"You sure you want that one?" She asked. Alistor turned and looked at her. He gulped and nodded. "Ok, open the door and step inside. Ill be right here." She said. Alistor took a deep breath and opend the door. The memory was in red. It was the memory of Jeremy attempting to kill him, this was his fear of the water. This one, he had visited twice allready and allmost cleard. To clear a bad memory, he had to break it of the mono colour, and have it black an white. He had done this with the memorys up to when he was 15. The school bullying, the running away, the many homes, the abuse and molestation. He had 5 doors left. 4 if he could fix this one. All he had to do, was watch it whithought looking away or running back out of the door.

The place was like a cinima room, the huge sceen played the memory. Alistors hands clenched into fists, watching it over, a tear slipped but he refused to look away. "Alistor, come out, youre chargeing up. Youre freeking out Onix." Kates voice sounded.

"No Kate, I can do this." Alistor said, not looking away from the screen, determination in his eyes as she screen shatterd into shards of glass and the memory filled the room in black and white. Alistor closed his eyes and hung his head, then opend his eyes again, to find himself in the white room. The red door was gone. "Well done." Kate said, then pointed to the blue door. Alistor walked upto it and read the sign. 'The Hospital'

Alistor took in a shakey breath. This one wasnt so bad, and he had tackled the worst memorys early on. He touched the door handle and got a shock, so he withdrew his hand and looked at Kate. She nodded and smiled. He turned and walked through the door. On the screen was a memory in blue. The memory of him wakeing up in the hospital, traumatised as cops stood over his bed asking him if this was a suicide attempt, even though he was too badly beaten to climb up onto the bridge. This is where he created his new name, and set off on his life as a drifter. This one was easy, and with out any problem, the memory changed and he was in the white room again.

..Rec room...

Rogue lay on the couch in the rec room. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, laying her head on her gloved hands as she looked out of the window, seeing everyone playing thier games. She still wasn't comfortable with being around people, but who would be, with powers as extreme as her's were. Outside, everyone was playing mutant dodgeball with Hank. And this was a training session. She grunted and turned onto her back again. She couldn't stop thinking about what Magneto was going to do.

The entire world, whiped out, leaving only mutants. Why would anyone want that? For the millianth tim, she sighed and closed her eyes, then jumped when she felt someone kiss her cheek. She sat up, snapping her eyes open, to see her grinning Cajun sitting infront of her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. "Ah should really kick yoah ass, swamp rat." She said.

"Oui. But den y' would ave t' take care of me, mon chere." He said, smirking slightly.

"Remy. Why arn't you doing the training session with Hank?" Jean asked.

"Remy be sein his bell ange. An' Remy don' play dodgeball, p'tite."

"Rogue? You gonna come join us?" The x woman asked. Rogue shook her head.

"Nah, ah don't think its such a good idea."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jean said, tilting her head and smileing. Rogue chewed on her lip and looked at Remy. She rolled her eyes and stood, then headed out with Jean.

((A/N: Uhm, hello guys. Im so sorry that this is so short, and that I havent updated in forever, I just cant do this right now, for some reason. Im compleatly blocking in all writeing areas, and Ive got so many fics on hold, you wouldn't believe. Ok, so review, and Ill try make the next chapter worth reading.

So many appollogys.))


End file.
